<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Cat: Origins by applecustardbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330837">Black Cat: Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecustardbun/pseuds/applecustardbun'>applecustardbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU!Black Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asian Character(s), Asian Felicia Hardy, Asian Walter Hardy, Author Tries... She Really Does, Canon-Typical Violence, De-Aged Felicia Hardy, F/M, Family Fluff, Felicia Hardy Needs To Calm Down, Felicia Hardy | Black Cat Loves Her Team, Fluff and Humor, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Team as Family, mature language, wholesome characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecustardbun/pseuds/applecustardbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not a hero. I'm a thief. Born a thief. Raised a thief. Will die a thief."</p><p>Felicia Hardy meets Peter Parker for the first time when he's Spider-Man and needs medical attention.</p><p>Peter Parker meets Felicia Hardy for the first time when she joins his homeroom class at Midtown School of Science and Technology.</p><p>This is the story of how Felicia Hardy stole Peter Parker's heart (along with over 400 million dollars worth of precious objects and his web-shooters)</p><p>(AKA, how I shoehorn Felicia Hardy into the MCU while being as canon-compliant as I can)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy &amp; Amadeus Cho, Felicia Hardy &amp; Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Walter Hardy/Helen Cho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU!Black Cat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2288924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Actual Rape/Non-Con (Mentioned), Homicidal Thoughts, Character Death</p><p>If you know Felicia Hardy's backstory, you kinda know what's coming, also, the character death refers to the Snap (I'm sorry, I won't be letting Tony live, I really want to but I'm trying to be as canon-compliant as I possibly can)</p><p>Also, due to the MCU's /amazing/ retconning, I've made Spider-Man: Homecoming set in like September/October 2016 instead of 2017 because *screams* I wanted to kill myself trying to figure out the timeline. I'll explain the rest of my 2017-to-2016 shift in the endnotes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 18, 2017 - Marymount High School</strong>
</p><p>"Ah, finally," Cindy Moon stretched her arms over her head in relief, "Man, I thought White had us, lucky Dave was also on his phone, huh Licia."</p><p>Felicia Hardy let a bubble of laughter leave her lips as the two girls exited the private school, "Yeah, that was a stroke of luck,"</p><p>Cindy's face morphed into a grin as the pair walked down Sunset Boulevard, chatting and laughing loudly, their matching uniforms identifying them as Marymount students.</p><p>"Hey, you never told me why you left New York," Felicia commented as the two stood in line at an ice cream parlour, "Did you realise the West Coast was superior?"</p><p>"As an East Coast born and bred, I am <em>insulted</em>," Cindy's face hardened with faux disgust, "Nah, New York got way too dangerous, alien attacks and crazed supervillains made my parents more adamant about moving to the other side of the country,"</p><p>"So, the Avengers," Felicia continued, "Have you met them? They're sorta myths here in L.A., well, at least Tony Stark is,"</p><p>"I think you've met them more than I have," Cindy rolled her eyes, "No, I've only ever met Spider-Man, pretty cool dude, saved my life in Washington D.C. during an Academic Decathalon excursion,"</p><p>Felicia pouted, "Hey, I've met Stark twice and let me tell you, I am insulted that I'm compared to him,"</p><p>"What? Talking about 'Party Hardy'?" Cindy laughed at Felicia's ridiculous nickname, "I'm kidding, but seriously, you have to admit, that reputation of yours is <em>insanely</em> similar to Tony Stark's,"</p><p>"In what way?" Felicia asked sarcastically, "That I'm a super-wealthy, popular, playgirl-like teenager who attends the top private school in Los Angeles? Yeah, I think I got that from the 'Mini-Tony Stark' nickname the media also gave me,"</p><p>"If only they knew that Party Hardy spends her free time watching Star Wars with her little brother instead of partying," Cindy lamented dramatically, "And that she's worried about failing school,"</p><p>Felicia playfully hit Cindy on the arm, "That's enough outta you, scholarship kid, what do you want?"</p><p>"Well, I won't say no to a mint choc,"</p><p>"Predictable," Felicia's lip curled into a smirk, "One Mint Chocolate Madness and one Strawberry Surprise,"</p><p>"Predictable," Cindy mocked with a laugh, "So, there's gonna be a party this Friday, you coming?"</p><p>"Can't," Felicia replied as she was handed the two ice creams, "I have a movie night with my brother, we're gonna watch Clueless,"</p><p>"You think Amadeus wants to watch Clueless?" Cindy asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, "Wow, I didn't know you tortured him like that, c'mon Licia, we're sophomores, once we hit Junior year we're not going to have any time to let loose like this, pretty please, I'll even introduce you to some cute boys,"</p><p>"You've been in L.A. for like two months, and we go to an all-girls school," Felicia raised an eyebrow as she licked the pink ice cream, "How on earth do you know any 'cute boys'?"</p><p>"Secret," Cindy winked, "Please, Licia,"</p><p>"I've been to parties before," Felicia screwed her face up in disgust, "I've been to enough parties to last a lifetime,"</p><p>"But never to a teen party," Cindy pouted, "You've been to rich people parties where people act nice, and like respectable humans, at teen parties, you get to have fun!"</p><p>"There's no way my dad will agree,"</p><p>"I've met your dad, he's the type to push you to go,"</p><p>Felicia groaned, knowing what Cindy said was true.</p><p>"Please,"</p><p>Felicia caved, "Fine, this is peer pressure by the way,"</p><p>"Yay!" Cindy squealed, "You won't regret it, you know, you remind me a lot of a friend of mine from New York, her name was Liz Toomes, and she threw the most amazing party last year, but then her dad turned out to be a supervillain named The Vulture and almost killed Spider-Man, so she moved,"</p><p>"And in what way do I remind you of her?" Felicia asked, her body becoming defensive at the mention of a criminal father.</p><p>"She was super nice and sweet and like literally the whole school had a crush on her," Cindy giggled, "She was also captain of my AcaDec, so that's how I knew her,"</p><p>"Oh," Felicia's body relaxed, "Cool,"</p><p>"Anyways, you need to go home now or can we hang out some more?" Cindy asked as they passed waited at the bus stop.</p><p>Felicia's brown eyes caught sight of a familiar sleek silver car in the distance driving down Sunset Boulevard and turned to Cindy regretfully, "Actually I think I need to go home," </p><p>Cindy pouted in disappointment, "Don't know what I expected, tell your mum I said hi,"</p><p>"You've never even met my mother," </p><p>"Your mother is my idol," Cindy's eyes twinkled, "Helen Cho is one of the smartest people on the planet, and she's a woman, she's what led me to go into science and technology, and I'm friends with her daughter, it's like a dream come true,"</p><p>"Sure, I'll tell my mother you said hi," Felicia tried not to burst out in laughter as the car pulled up along the sidewalk, "See you tomorrow, Cindy,"</p><p>"Bye Licia,"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 18, 2017 - Hardy Penthouse</strong>
</p><p>Walter Hardy was a lot of things. He was the CEO and founder of the Hardy Foundation. He was a self-made billionaire who hailed from the wealthiest city in China; Shenzhen. He was the father of two children; Felicia and Amadeus. He was married happily for 17 years to scientific genius Dr Helen Cho.</p><p>And he was a world-renowned gentleman thief who went by the name 'The Cat'.</p><p>Of course, no one knew, especially not his beloved wife or his beautiful children (but he had suspicions that his first-born; Felicia, did know and had never brought it up) and Walter had given up his thieving nature a while before. As far as anyone was concerned, 'The Cat' had retired for good, and his two-decade-long career of robbing banks and swiping one-of-a-kind valuables began in Shenzhen and ended in Los Angeles.</p><p>Walter looked out the skyline windows to see a silver car enter the garage and grinned.</p><p>Ah. Felicia was back.</p><p>It took less than five minutes for Walter to hear his daughter's footsteps enter the living room of the Hardy Estate and chuck her bag on one of the perfectly kept white leather couch, running to the kitchen and yelling a "Hey, Dad," as she passed. </p><p>Sometimes, Walter worried how much she took after him.</p><p>While physically, there was no way you could mistake Felicia as anyone other than Helen's child (her face shape, wide, coffee coloured eyes, dark hair, and straight eyebrows; Felicia was almost the spitting image of her mother); everything from Felicia's personality to her love of chaos perfectly mimicked Walter's own and it terrified him to know that if he didn't keep a close enough eye on her, she'd end up a thief like him.</p><p>Walter's second-born, Amadeus, resembled him a lot with a squarer face shape, smaller eyes, strong jaw and thinner smile but bore a very strong similarity to his mother with his quieter demeanour and more academic reputation. Of course, Amadeus was only 12, but Walter had little to worry about when it came to Amadeus Hardy.</p><p>"Dad!" Walter heard Amadeus' voice call up the stairs from the garage, signalling his return from school as well, "Stop <em>jiejie</em><strong>*</strong> from entering the kitchen,"</p><p>Too late. Walter's head turned to see Felicia perched on a bar stool, a vicious cat-like smirk plastered on her lips as she held a slice of cake in one hand and a silver fork in the other.</p><p>Ah, so that was why she had rushed to the kitchen after returning home — what a devious daughter he had raised.</p><p>Amadeus had entered the living room and saw Felicia take a bite of the cake and Walter could have sworn his son was about to chuck his school bag at his sister.</p><p>
  <em>"Jie!"</em>
</p><p>"What?" Felicia asked, smirk still tugging on her lips, "I'm just eating,"</p><p>"I called dibs on the last slice of cake," Amadeus whined as he opened the fridge, "Come on, Felicia!"</p><p>Felicia shrugged, "I don't see your name on it,"</p><p>"I said I wanted it, though!"</p><p>"Hm, I don't remember you mentioning it," Felicia hummed taking another bite of cake.</p><p>"What else did you take?" Amadeus demanded, head still looking around the fridge.</p><p>"That strawberry swirl chocolate bar," Felicia replied with a wide grin as her younger brother groaned, "Last time I checked, the kitchen was a communal area, and the fridge was a free-for-all,"</p><p>Walter smiled in amusement as he watched his children's antics. </p><p>"The moment you two return, our home sounds like a circus," Helen's amused voice broke into the siblings' fight, "What's going on this time?"</p><p>"Licia took the last slice of cake!"</p><p>"Felicia?" Helen raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "I thought you two had agreed Deus was getting the last slice yesterday,"</p><p>Felicia smiled innocently, "I guess I forgot, sorry <em>eomma</em><strong>**."</strong></p><p>"Don't apologise to me, apologise to your brother,"</p><p>"Sorry Deus,"</p><p>"Whatever," The young boy grumbled as he moodily made his way to his room.</p><p>Helen gave Felicia a flat look, one that Helen commonly gave their first-born which made Felicia sigh and cave in.</p><p>"Alright, I get it, I'll go comfort him like a big sister, Jesus, it's like I'm a monster or something!" Felicia huffed, setting the plate of cake down on the table and following after her younger brother.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder where Felicia gets her chaos from," Helen sighed as the two teenagers left the kitchen, "And then I remember that I married <em>you</em>,"</p><p>"But you found it classy in me," Walter shot his wife a cheesy wink which made her smile.</p><p>"It was very attractive in the body of a young Chinese billionaire, but not so much in the body of a teenage Chinese-Korean-American heiress whom I gave birth to," Helen shot back with a roll of her eyes, "She was such a troublesome child, I had hoped she'd grow out of it, but she only blossomed into a troublesome teenager,"</p><p>"But there's a hope that she'll grow to be a mature adult?"</p><p>"No," Helen sighed hopelessly, "According to your mother, she'll grow to be a troublesome adult, there is no hope for her anymore,"</p><p>Maybe Walter's genes were a little too strong in Felicia. He had the feeling he'd doomed her from the moment she was conceived and doomed her further when she caught him in full 'The Cat' garb when she was five.</p><p>"Hey, dad." Felicia's head popped into the living room again after a while, "There's a party this Friday and Cindy wants me to go, can I?"</p><p>"Go ahead," Walter answered, "But be back before curfew or at least call us if you're staying at Cindy's,"</p><p>"Cool, love you,"</p><p>Perhaps, Walter didn't have to worry too much about Felicia.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 22, 2017 - Hardy Penthouse</strong>
</p><p>"Cindy, stop squirming, or I'm going to poke your eye with this mascara wand," Felicia threatened, waving the tube of mascara away from Cindy's Korean features, "Seriously, how am <em>I</em> the calm one right now,"</p><p>"Sorry," Cindy bit her lip and relaxed, "Ryan said that a bunch of Caltech students were going and I don't want to seem babyish, you know?"</p><p>Felicia rolled her eyes, "I get it, you wanna seem older than you are, I told you to leave it to me,"</p><p>"Thanks for letting me borrow one of your dresses,"</p><p>"Anytime Cindy,"</p><p>Felicia felt oddly at ease as she curled Cindy's hair and then her own.</p><p>" There—" Felicia's red-stained lips curled with pride, "—Cindy Moon, you no longer look like a high school sophomore,"</p><p>Cindy turned to face the full body mirror that was fixed on the wall of Felicia's walk-in wardrobe as the Hardy heiress took a moment to admire her work.</p><p>Cindy's long, silky, dark brown hair had been curled and twisted into a low, messy bun and, with the use of the extensive makeup collection Felicia had collected, her facial features had been manipulated to make her seem older than she was. If Felicia had to guess Cindy's approximate age, she'd think the Korean-American was at least a high school senior which was a pretty fantastic job if Felicia had anything to say about it.</p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em> I can borrow this dress?" Cindy asked nervously, "I don't think I've ever worn anything this expensive in my life,"</p><p>"I'm sure you can borrow it." Felicia's lip quirked into a half-smile, "It looks way better on you than it does on me anyway,"</p><p>Cindy bit her lip and returned to her reflection. The <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/766386061568839556/">dress</a> Felicia had lent her was a simple-looking, v-neckline, halter dress made of a navy blue silky material that barely grazed her knee; still, it was a little more modest than how Felicia looked with her shorter black hair that had been hiked up into a curled ponytail and her makeup a lot more western than the softer Korean-style makeup she had done on Cindy and the <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398696122149/">forest green dress</a> that she wore. At the same time, also a halter dress was almost entirely backless and had a long keyhole that ended just under her bust, and a flared out skirt that reached her mid-thigh.</p><p>"I'd say we're ready to go," Felicia grinned as she fastened the pair of diamond drop earrings in her earlobes and slipped on a pair of forest green ankle strap heels, "If Deus makes a snarky comment at you, it's because he's bitter that he never gets to go anywhere after dark,"</p><p>"Ok?"</p><p>Felicia dragged Cindy out of her bedroom and out into the living room where her father and brother were (Felicia's mother was working late, which was bad luck on Cindy's behalf).</p><p>"You look like a Valley Girl," Amadeus commented after a glance away from the T.V.</p><p>"Where do you think we live, Deus?" Felicia shot back, "Bye dad, I'll keep you updated, and I'll call Lewis if I need a ride,"</p><p>"I'll see about that," The Hardy patriarch replied without looking up from his laptop, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"</p><p>"Sure, I'll make sure to spill drinks on the love of my life," Felicia teased her father as she pushed Cindy towards the garage, "Goodnight,"</p><p>"Bye Amadeus, Mr Hardy,"</p><p>"Have fun,"</p><p>"Your parents are insanely cool," Cindy laughed as she sat next to Felicia at the back of the same car that dropped her off and picked her up at school, "Shame I couldn't meet your mum today though,"</p><p>"My mum's always busy," Felicia shrugged, "Just bad luck,"</p><p>Cindy hummed in agreement, "So, tonight, we're just gonna have fun and meet people,"</p><p>"Duh," Felicia beamed, "Ah, it's been forever since I've been around other kids my age at a party,"</p><p>"Oh, is there a story behind this,"</p><p>"Kinda." Felicia scrunched her nose up in thought, "When my family went to rich people gatherings, their kids were usually snobby and entitled right? Like we visited New York once because my mum used to work for Tony Stark and two families who are on similar standings with the Hardys are the Thompsons and the Osborns,"</p><p>"Go on,"</p><p>"The Thompsons had one son, his name was something stupid- I think it was Eugene and—" Cindy choked at the mention of Eugene Thompson, "—You know him?"</p><p>"Eugene Thompson? Yeah, he was in the same class as me in Midtown," Cindy explained, "He goes by Flash Thompson now though, yeah, he's a jerk,"</p><p>"Wait, he goes to Midtown? But he's so <em>dumb</em>," </p><p>"His parents have a lot of influence," Cindy explained, "What about him?"</p><p>"Well I met him at a charity ball, and he was douchy," Felicia rolled her eyes, "The Osborns' son, on the other hand, Harry was pretty similar to me though,"</p><p>"In what way?"</p><p>"He was sarcastic, charming and wore an innocent mask over a bored demeanour," Felicia recalled fondly, "He was a pretty cute kid as well,"</p><p>"Aww, did wittle Fewicia have a cwush on Harry Osborn?" Cindy teased as Felicia stuck a tongue out at the other Asian girl.</p><p>"Shut up, but yes, twelve-year-old Felicia was romantically attracted to Harry,"</p><p>"Little Felicia sounds like she could be my best friend,"</p><p>"Regular Felicia is already your best friend," Felicia swatted.</p><p>"But regular Felicia's love life is non-existent," Cindy joked, "Maybe after tonight Cindy Moon will finally be able to help regular Felicia snag a boyfriend,"</p><p>"We'll see," Felicia winked, "How much longer Lewis?"</p><p>"Excellent timing, m' lady, we just arrived." Lewis made eye contact with Felicia through the front mirror as Cindy got out of the car, "Felicia, it's nice to know you still haven't forgotten to have fun now and then,"</p><p>"Stop being sentimental, Lewis," Felicia pouted, "I'll get sentimental too, keep an eye out for a text from me or something, kay?"</p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>"Hey, Licia, you coming?"</p><p>"Just a sec," Felicia called out, exiting the silver car as well, "See yah, Louie,"</p><p>When Cindy told Felicia that she was going to take her to a high school party, Felicia expected a house party held in a suburban house in the outskirts of Los Angeles. Felicia did <em>not</em> expect a huge party held in a mansion that could rival her the one her family owned in Shenzhen. There were multiple pools, and hundreds of teenagers inside the mansion and sudden Felicia realised just exactly <em>why</em> Cindy wanted to seem older.</p><p>"Cindy Moon, you better not make me regret this," Felicia whispered to herself as she walked up the pathway towards the massive front doors.</p><p>Without hesitation, Cindy pushed the doors open and entered the mansion, ignoring Felicia's look of confusion.</p><p>"Time to find the host," Cindy explained cheekily as she pulled Felicia through the mansion as though she had been there before, "And then we can truly have fun,"</p><p>"And you know the host?"</p><p>"Uh-huh, so do you,"</p><p>Felicia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before coming to a conclusion she didn't want to accept, "Don't tell me—"</p><p>"Yep," Cindy smiled guiltily, "Surprise,"</p><p>Sheryl Johnson. A fellow student of Marymount and the school's resident popular girl who started the entire 'Party Hardy' rumour back when they attended middle school together. Sheryl was insanely jealous of what Felicia had, which wasn't very something that benefited Felicia since Sheryl did have a sizable amount of power in society.</p><p>If Sheryl found out that Felicia attended one of her parties, that would generate <em>so</em> much material for her to use on Felicia.</p><p>"Nope," Felicia hissed at Cindy, "You can greet the host, but <em>I</em> refuse to, try and find me later,"</p><p>And with that, Felicia snuck up the stairs and tried to blend into the party.</p><p>What Felicia quickly discovered was that she didn't know a single person and she had the sneaking suspicion that the people she had just tried to mingle with were college students.</p><p>Drunk college students.</p><p>"Hey." Felicia tapped on the shoulder of a girl with short silver hair, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"</p><p>The girl pointed to a door on the other side of the room in response.</p><p>"Thanks," Felicia muttered as she squeezed her way across and towards the bathroom.</p><p>As Felicia's hand hovered over the bathroom handle, she felt a wave of cold chills splash down her back and turned to see who's gaze could make her react like that before her senses were overwhelmed.</p><p>Someone had pressed onto her, their significantly larger hands grasped onto her thin wrists and Felicia's sight was filled with the view of a chest covered with a dark blue fabric and her nose breathed in the scent of alcohol and then she panicked.</p><p>The guy was drunk, much larger than her, and now pushing her into the bathroom against her will and <em>fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck</em>!</p><p>"Let go of me!" Felicia demanded, "Help!"</p><p>Useless. The music was too loud, and her cry for help only led to the grip on her wrists tightening and her arms being pulled over her head. Felicia squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the impact of any kind.</p><p>"Hey Rap," A lilted male voice cut in, "C'mon man, don't be a perv, you're drunk, and she doesn't want it,"</p><p>With a grumble, the much larger man — 'Rap' — let go of Felicia's wrist and left the bathroom.</p><p>Without the college man holding her up anymore, Felicia collapsed onto the bathroom floor lifelessly and curled into a fetal position, head resting on her bare legs in shock.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Her saviour asked, crouching down to Felicia's eye level.</p><p>"Thank you," Felicia croaked out, feeling hot tears sliding down her face, "You have no idea how grateful I am, I—"</p><p>"Hey, it's fine," He denied, "I'm more concerned about you, that was a pretty traumatic experience, do you have friends around,"</p><p>Felicia finally raised her head to see the man who had saved her. Fluffy brown hair and concerned chocolate coloured eyes and— oh wow, was this what an angel looked like?</p><p>"Who- who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm Ryan, Ryan Archer," He introduced himself, "That big guy's called Rappaport, he's not a bad guy, he's just completely wasted and horny,"</p><p>"Ashley Moon," Felicia lied between her teeth, "I came here with my sister Cindy, but I guess I got lost,"</p><p>"Cindy Moon, huh?"</p><p>Felicia's smile hardened slightly, "No, that's my sister, my name is Ashley,"</p><p>"Liar," Ryan smiled as well, "I know Cindy, she doesn't have a sister, but she did say she was going to bring a friend, I suppose that's you?"</p><p>Felicia's smile dropped from her face, "Felicia Hardy, a pleasure to meet you,"</p><p>"Pleasure's all mine, Felicia Hardy,"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>October 29, 2017 - Ryan Archer's Apartment</strong>
</p><p>Felicia woke up to the familiar white ceiling of Ryan's apartment, but that was when the familiarity ended.</p><p>She was sore all over, she could barely move her legs, and her memory was fuzzy. What happened last night? Where was Cindy? Where was <em>Ryan</em>? It was cold.</p><p>Felicia looked down at her legs, bruises were littered down in the inside of her thighs and— oh shit, she wasn't wearing underwear.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>She was sleeping over at Cindy's, and then Ryan asked if they wanted to visit his place next door and play games as they had done every time Felicia came over. And then he ordered pizza.</p><p>And that was all Felicia remembered.</p><p>Felicia had a sneaking suspicion of what happened after.</p><p>Her simple black bra was laying on the floor of Ryan's bedroom but next to it was a note.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hey Felicia,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You made me wait too long, I couldn't control myself, every since we first met you wanted me didn't you?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Don't worry about Cindy, when she passed out I carried her back to her apartment; but you looked so perfect: drugged and delirious on my bed I couldn't help it</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You liked it didn't you?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I have classes today but don't worry, I'll be back at 3 for more</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Don't wait long,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ryan</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Disgust and hurt overwhelmed Felicia's senses as she dropped the piece of paper.</p><p>Why? Why had he done that?</p><p>He was the one who had saved her from almost getting raped at Sheryl's party back in September so why did he—</p><p>"Ha, ha, Ryan, this is funny, but Halloween isn't till Tuesday," Felicia called out, hoping— praying it was all a prank, "No need to scare me,"</p><p>No answer. It was real.</p><p>The pain and hurt Felicia felt bubbled in her stomach until it changed into something else.</p><p><em>Anger</em>. Pure, unadulterated anger coursed through Felicia's veins.</p><p>He was a college freshman, and she was a high school sophomore... and he had <em>raped</em> her.</p><p>She felt sick.</p><p>Felicia looked up at the alarm clock. 2:30 PM.</p><p>Felicia wasn't going to wait for an answer; she already had one. She was going home.</p><p>Ryan had just proved the one thing Felicia knew deep in her gut. Men — especially teenage boys — were animals and they needed to be tamed, and boy was Felicia going to get her revenge.</p><p>Felicia was going to make Ryan <em>beg</em> on his hands and knees in front of her. He was going to beg for mercy, beg for his life, beg for forgiveness. The sheer thought of the man who had defiled her acting like a tamed animal shot chills of excitement up Felicia's spine. </p><p>Was she going to be merciful? No. Was she going to spare him? No. Was Felicia Hardy ever going to forgive him?</p><p>Absolutely <em>fucking</em> not.</p><p>She knew what she was going to do. Dangerous animals deserved to be put down, did they not? Felicia Hardy was going to do society a favour and <em>put. him. down.</em> perhaps publically.</p><p>Oh, what fun. It seemed like Felicia had a pet project now.</p><p>The rational part of Felicia's brain told her 'no'. If she went through with it in such a public manner, people might take pity on Ryan, and we don't want that now, do we? So Felicia had to be sneaky and take his life without anyone realising she was the culprit. Which meant no one could link any motive to Felicia. Which meant what he had done to her would have to remain their little secret.</p><p>Good. Felicia didn't want anyone else knowing how weak and useless she was last night.</p><p>And when she made Ryan Archer's blood spill, no one but her would know what she was last night.</p><p>A victim.</p><p>Felicia Hardy was <em>not</em> a victim.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>March 26, 2018 - E. California Boulevard</strong>
</p><p>If Walter Hardy didn't question anything when Felicia asked if she could use the private gym, then Felicia Hardy wasn't going question why her father's private gym focused on acrobatics and martial arts.</p><p>"Have fun," Walter had told a slightly star-struck Felicia as he gave her to keys to the gym, "I have a feeling you already know why it's like this,"</p><p>And yes, Felicia did indeed know, but that wasn't the point. The point was that the equipment in the private gym was perfectly suited to Felicia's kamikaze mission and she knew she was going to have a lot of fun and spend a lot of time in this room.</p><p>But that had been <em>months</em> ago, and at the sacrifice of a lot of Felicia's free time, she had developed strength all over her body that could rival a full-grown man's.</p><p>(Or a superhero's)</p><p>She was no longer a sophomore; Felicia Hardy was half-way through her junior year of high school (which, yay!) but that meant something else.</p><p>That meant that four months, three weeks and five days ago, Felicia Hardy had been plotting her revenge and four months, three weeks and five days after Ryan Archer had put his filthy hands on Felicia, he would die at her hand without a single soul knowing the truth of the crime.</p><p>"Felicia, I have no idea why the <em>hell</em> we travelled 12 miles to get bubble tea, there's like twenty stores in Downtown L.A., why are we in Pasadena?"</p><p>Oh yeah, Felicia had brought Amadeus as her alibi.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Felicia batted her eyelashes innocently, "I'm here because this is the closest Tpumps,"</p><p>"Cut the bullcrap Licia; you hate Tpumps, you say you always have to wait forever,"</p><p>Yeah, Felicia hated the lines at Tpumps. Still, the bubble tea place was a six-minute walk to Caltech and also Ryan's stomping ground, especially when he was stressed, and Felicia knew he'd be pretty stressed nowadays.</p><p>"I thought you liked Pasadena," Felicia commented as they waited at the traffic light.</p><p>"Normally I would jump at the chance of going to Pasadena," Amadeus admitted, "But not now, there was a literal alien attack in New York like a week ago, how are you so unbothered by this!"</p><p>"The Avengers will sort it out," Felicia shrugged, "I mean, wasn't Stark on the news yesterday, and there were also spottings of the rouge Avengers in Europe or something,"</p><p>"Aren't you scared?"</p><p>Felicia shrugged, "Nothing terrible has happened to our corner of the world after Tony Stark left, I think we're good,"</p><p>She looked back up across the street to look at the bubble tea place and grinned widely. Perfect.</p><p>Then things started going wrong.</p><p>There was a ringing in her ears, and her body felt like dead weight. Something wasn't right.</p><p>"Deus?"</p><p>Felicia's vision became fuzzy, was she crying?</p><p>She felt like white-noise — pins and needles all over her body.</p><p>And then?</p><p>Darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Jiejie/jie means older sister in Chinese<br/>** Eomma means mum in Korean</p><p>Ok, about the timeline change for Spider-Man: Homecoming thing. Peter says he's 15 in Homecoming right? Well, his birthday is August 10, 2001 (as shown in Far From Home) and I'm pretty sure homecoming is a thing that's in late September/early October (I really don't know ok, I'm not American) so that would mean that Peter is a freshman. If Infinity War is set in 2018 (month unknown but I retconned it to be like late winter/early spring so like March) then I'd say Peter's a junior. Apparently, they had just finished their midterms(?) and had to restart the school year when they were brought back in 2023. If Far From Home takes place in the summer of 2024 then that would be the summer leading up to his senior year.</p><p>Hope that clears some contingency things up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>March 26, 2018 - Hardy Penthouse</b>
</p><p>When Helen Cho's phone buzzed on her glass desk with Pepper Potts' contact flashing on the screen, she should've known something was wrong.</p><p>One: Pepper<em> never </em>called Helen unless something had gone so wrong that she needed to perform a life-saving medical act.</p><p>Two: Even if someone's life needed to be saved, Tony would've called or sent a private jet or something.</p><p>So when Helen picked up and calm, cool and collected Virginia' Pepper' Potts was sobbing her heart out to the doctor, Helen swallowed her tears and listened, a knot tightening in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Pepper explained everything; how there was an alien who snapped his fingers, and half the universe's population disappeared like dust and how Tony was missing somewhere in space or, better yet, dead.</p><p>An even greater knot twisted somewhere within her, and suddenly she found herself standing in the doorway to her living room, breathless at the sight of her husband with the daily newspaper in hand staring at her in confusion.</p><p>
  <em> Thank god. </em>
</p><p>But Amadeus and Felicia?</p><p>Helen hadn't realised when she had hung up the phone and almost collapsed in Walter's arms, and she tried to explain to him what had happened, feeling how his arms tensed by the end.</p><p>Amadeus and Felicia. Their darling children, were they ok?</p><p>They were Pasadena. That was more than 10 miles away from her, and neither of them was picking up their phones.</p><p>Grounded. Amadeus and Felicia were so <em>grounded </em>if they were still alive.</p><p>Please still be alive.</p><p>Please. Please. Please. Please. <em> Please. </em> </p><p>"Helen…" Walter's breath hitched by her ear as his eyes were fixated on something on the other side of the window, "Their car—"</p><p><em> There</em>. A silver car pulled into the underground garage, and Helen waited impatiently.</p><p>1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, <em> 10 </em>.</p><p>Amadeus burst into the living room, eyes red and swollen with tears, but Helen's brain stuttered to a stop.</p><p>Come on, Felicia. This wasn't time for practical jokes.</p><p>Helen could vaguely hear her son wailing in his father's arms but only held her breath.</p><p>1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, <em> 10 </em>.</p><p>The fabric of Walter's shirt muffled Amadeus' cries, "L-Licia. She's gone,"</p><p>Gone? No. Not possible. </p><p>Not Felicia. Anyone but Felicia.</p><p>Felicia was the last person that deserved to—</p><p>Stop. </p><p>'<em>Helen, get a hold of yourself</em>,' Helen shook her head, '<em>Maybe Felicia is gone but…' </em></p><p>Be grateful that Amadeus is still here.</p><p>"Deus," Helen's arms curled around her son's shaking form, "It's ok, cry it out,"</p><p>At Helen's words, Amadeus' cries grew louder and more painful. Helen's heart clenched, she felt like crying too.</p><p>Pepper felt like this.</p><p>Amadeus felt like this.</p><p>Helen felt like this.</p><p>And Felicia.</p><p>Felicia felt nothing.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>September 23, 2023 - XXX Laboratories</b>
</p><p>Helen and Pepper kept in correspondence after that fateful day in March, what began as a call now and then turned into calling each other every Saturday night; Helen knew it was mainly for her.</p><p>Five years had passed since half the universe died. It had been five years since Felicia had been killed with it.</p><p>Tony had been alive, merely lost in space (if she hadn't been so overwhelmed by grief, Helen would've found the concept of being lost in space to be fantastic) and Helen bore no resentment towards the couple.</p><p>Tony was her friend, Helen would never wish him dead, but it still hurt that Felicia couldn't come back as he did.</p><p>Helen was one of the first to learn when Pepper was pregnant with the lovely little Miss Morgan H. Stark and was one of the latter's godmothers.</p><p>God, Morgan reminded Helen of Felicia <em>so much</em>.</p><p>The friendship between Tony and Helen had been rekindled after many years as a result, and while Helen was <em>happy, </em> it could never compare to what being around Felicia felt like.</p><p>"Hello, this is Helen Cho how may I help—"</p><p>"Hels, it's Tony, I found a way to bring back the people who died five years ago,"</p><p>"—You, what? Tony? What did you say,"</p><p>Helen stood from her seat abruptly, startling her assistant right outside her office.</p><p>"I found a way to bring back the people who Thanos killed," Tony repeated cockily, "Well, I had some help, but it was mainly me,"</p><p>"You swear you aren't joking around?" Helen asks, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her chest, "Because I swear to god, I will <em> kill </em> you if you're joking,"</p><p>"For real," Tony's voice was sincere, "I- I realised that the people who died had so much to live for and it was our responsibility as heroes to protect them and we fucked up so bad that half the universe died, I couldn't live with that anymore,"</p><p>A disgusting, angry part of Helen wanted to yell at Tony. Why couldn't he have found a way earlier?</p><p>No, this isn't Tony's fault. Tony suffered as well.</p><p>"When?" Helen asks, instead.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"When are you going to bring them back?"</p><p>"In a minute or two," Tony admitted, "Whenever we're ready, I just wanted to tell you since your daughter—"</p><p>"Thank you,"</p><p>"Anytime Helen,"</p><p>And then they hang up, and Helen promptly pinches herself.</p><p>'<em>T</em><em>his is real,' </em>Helen thinks giddily, '<em>Felicia will be back</em>,'</p><p>"Linda," She calls out as she leaves her office, "I'm having the rest of the day off, you should too,"</p><p>"M-ma'am?"</p><p>Helen is too giddy to think straight. She practically bolts out the building and hails the first cab she sees and tells the driver to take her home.</p><p>Minutes pass and Helen's phone rings; an unknown number flashes across her screen and with shaky hands, she accepts the call.</p><p>"H-hello?"</p><p>"Ma'am<em>?" </em></p><p>"Yes?" Helen replied breathlessly.</p><p>"<em>We have a young lady here claiming to be your daughter we just need you to—" </em></p><p>"<em>Oh geez, did that number work? It's been five years, and she still hasn't changed her goddamn phone</em>,"</p><p><em> Felicia</em>.</p><p>"<em>—Come to pick her up after we confirm her legitimacy</em>,"</p><p>"I understand,"</p><p>"<em>What legitimacy do you need to confirm? My name is Felicia Hardy, you've seen my identification and everything, do you need to do a DNA test or something? Geez, this is so stupid</em>,"</p><p>Felicia. </p><p>"Sir, that's my daughter," Helen cut in, "What do you need me to do?"</p><p>"<em>Just come and pick her up</em>," The man sighed, "I've <em>been stuck with her for a few minutes, and I already don't want to be around longer, the only questions she's asked are if certain celebrities died</em>,"</p><p>"<em>They're </em><em>all very serious questions</em>,"</p><p>"Thank you," Helen intones with a hitch in her voice, "I'll be there as soon as I can,"</p><p>And then she tells the cab driver to take her to Pasadena instead.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>September 23, 2023 - E. California Boulevard</b>
</p><p>Driving down East California Boulevard is electrifying for all the wrong reasons.</p><p>East California Boulevard was where <em>she </em>died.</p><p>And apparently, it was also where she was revived.</p><p>He hadn't been in Pasadena for so long, and he refused to go to Pasadena unless it was a life or death situation. It took Amadeus years before the word 'Pasadena' could be mentioned in front of him, and now he was there.</p><p>"You didn't have to come," <em>Baba </em>* tells him as they drive down the tree-lined boulevard, "If it's too much—"</p><p>Amadeus shook his head. No. He wanted to be here.</p><p>He wanted to see her.</p><p>It had been five years, and he still wasn't over her death.</p><p>He still said goodnight when he passed her room to reach his.</p><p>He still woke up early to use the bathroom before her.</p><p>He still bought two of their favourite snacks for her.</p><p>Felicia. Amadeus' annoying, endearing, hurricane of an older sister.</p><p>"We're here," Walter Hardy muttered, pulling his car keys out, "Your mother is already in there,"</p><p>Amadeus looks up. </p><p>They're in front of a police station. There are dozens of frantic people swarming the building crying tears of joy or anguish Amadeus can't tell. His father pushes through the crowd indifferently as Amadeus trails behind in the wake.</p><p>He was never his father's son. Amadeus liked to stick with books and video games, movies on the odd occasion and, as genius as he was, he couldn't measure up to either of his parents. Walter spent countless nights entertaining other rich and snobby people into donating to their family's foundation, and Helen worked day in and out developing medical sciences.</p><p>Amadeus was just an introverted, lonely genius without his older sister.</p><p>He doesn't recall the next few moments because it all happened in a blur. Amadeus' father had asked the officer at the reception about the whereabouts of his wife and daughter, and before he knew it, Amadeus was getting dragged into a room with a large one-way mirror that spanned an entire wall.</p><p>Whoa, he had never seen a police interrogation in real life, albeit, an interrogation involving the verification of his older sister's identity after being dead five years.</p><p>Amadeus' mother was already nervously pacing the length of the room, but when she noticed him, she swept him up into a tight hug and stayed for a while.</p><p>"It's her, Deus, it's her," She muttered over and over again.</p><p>Amadeus couldn't believe her until he saw with his own eyes. </p><p>"Deus…" Amadeus' father calls out with a shaky voice, "Look,"</p><p>Amadeus turned to properly see who was on the other side in the interrogation room and his knees almost buckled.</p><p>There were two people in the interrogation room; a middle-aged man dressed in casual clothes and a teenage girl that sent high voltage jolts down Amadeus' spine.</p><p>No way. Not possible.</p><p>Every aspect of the girl seated across from the man was a replica of the nightmare that haunted Amadeus. </p><p><em> Everything</em>.</p><p>The same half-up hairstyle with the black bangs still mussed and messy half curls falling down her back.</p><p>The same resentful and furious, but still playful, brown eyes hooded with bored eyelids.</p><p>The same outfit; an otherworldly white sundress that wasn't fit for the still chilly weather and matching white wedges.</p><p>It was as though the ghost of his sister had become corporeal, not having aged a day.</p><p>But the girl behind the glass was rigid, the only thing betraying the robot-like posture was her expressive eyes.</p><p>"It's almost over," Amadeus heard his mother tell his father, "She's in the last stage of questioning,"</p><p>The police officer — detective — questioning the Felicia lookalike peered down at his files once more.</p><p>"What were you going to do the day you died,"</p><p>Yes, what had Felicia intended to do in Pasadena? She had never told him, and he had spent the past five years in anguish, wondering what had provoked Felicia into going to Pasadena that day and if he had prevented it, would she have died.</p><p>It took some months of probability and math before Amadeus concluded that no matter what he could've done, she still would've died that day in March five years ago.</p><p>The Felicia lookalike's eyes narrowed precisely how the real Felicia's would when she was posed with a question she didn't want to answer. </p><p>It was her. It was really Felicia.</p><p>If it was really Felicia, there was no doubt that she was going to lie, that girl lied more than she told the truth.</p><p>"She's not going, to tell the truth," Amadeus muttered, biting his thumbnail anxiously, "There's no way she'd tell the truth, especially under interrogation,"</p><p>"Wouldn't be so sure of it," The female officer by his side smiled wryly, "She can't lie, she'd under the recently developed truth serum,"</p><p>There was something vaguely familiar about the woman, "…Cindy Moon?"</p><p>"That's me," She smiled, pointing to her badge, "It's been a while, Amadeus,"</p><p>"So what, you put Licia under a <em> truth serum </em>!" Amadeus felt furious on his sister's behalf, "She's not a criminal, this is an invasion of privacy! Why couldn't you have just asked her what her name was and let it be,"</p><p>"Well that's what we've been doing with the other people," A nearby male officer shrugged, "But your sister seemed to resist the serum, so we gave her two doses, and when she refused to talk or would change the subject, so we've been questioning her more, sorry man, but your sister is pretty suspicious,"</p><p>Whatever reply Amadeus was going to retort with died down in his throat as he heard his sister's voice for the first time in five years: "…Hey, I have a question,"</p><p>"Go ahead," The detective seated across from her allowed her, a steel edge in his voice that conveyed his warning crystal clear 'no funny business'.</p><p>"What happened to Ryan Archer?" Felicia asked.</p><p><em> Dead</em>. Ryan Archer was dead.</p><p>Ryan Archer died on March 26 just like Felicia except he died five minutes after her in a car accident at the very intersection where Felicia had stood merely five minutes ago.</p><p>Amadeus didn't get to witness it, but he had later heard that he had died a mortal death because the driver of the car that hit him had been killed in the Snap.</p><p>So he was dead for real. </p><p>"He died," The detective answered, subtly ignoring the twitch in Felicia's posture, "And can't be revived,"</p><p>Felicia didn't pry further.</p><p>"Time to answer my question. What were you going to do the day you died?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter anymore," Felicia strained out, obviously fighting the truth serum, "Let's just say I was going to meet Ryan Archer,"</p><p>Just like Felicia didn't pry further, the detective snapped shut his file and smiled at the one-way mirror, "She's good, the serum will wear off in a few more minutes,"</p><p>So… that was it? Was it really Amadeus' sister on the other side of the glass?</p><p>"Great," Cindy led Amadeus and his parents out of the room and back into the lobby of the police precinct, "We just need you to sign her out, and she's free to go,"</p><p>Amadeus was vaguely present when his mother gently led him to the reception. His thoughts were too loud. </p><p>He was not prepared to face her. It was something to see her from behind a one-way mirror as stiff as a robot but to see her full of life and right in front of him…</p><p>"I guess I can't call you <em>didi </em>** anymore," Felicia says with a crooked smile.</p><p>Amadeus lurched forward and embraced his older sister in a bone-crushing hug, and his emotional barriers crashed down around him.</p><p>She still smelled like fries and milkshakes that they had that morning on March 26 at Wendy's and her grape and mint-scented shampoo that had discontinued two years ago.</p><p>Felicia was back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*baba = father/dad in Chinese<br/>**didi = little brother in Chinese</p><p>RIP Chadwick Boseman, you will be sorely missed, I'm going to watch Black Panther and spontaneously break down in tears now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicia's second attempt at Junior Year was... surprising to say the least.</p><p>AKA A filler chapter to set the stage for the antics that'll happen in New York</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 29, 2023 - Marymount High School</b>
</p><p>This whole situation was ridiculous.</p><p>First, her mother had flown over to the other side of the country to attend Tony Stark’s private funeral (which the entire family was supposed to be in attendance but Walter, Felicia and Amadeus decided not to intrude on such a personal event). Then Amadeus had to return to Massachusetts to continue classes at MIT and <em>then </em>her father was up in San Fransisco following a disaster that happened at a charity event.</p><p>And now <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Hardy.” The (unfortunately) familiar girl nodded as Felicia gaped.</p><p>“You’re <em>joking</em>,” Felicia seethed.</p><p>Of course, Sheryl <em> fucking </em> Johnson is the only other person in their grade to Blip. That’s <em>so </em>like Felicia’s luck.</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual Hardy, now <em>sit down </em>before class starts,” Sheryl hissed.</p><p>Keeping a suspicious gaze on Sheryl, Felicia practically threw her bag onto the desk and slid into the seat next to Sheryl as the bell rang.</p><p>Darn her for being late.</p><p>“Nice of you to save a seat.” Felicia gave her rival a saccharine smile, “Did your arcane dislike of me dissipate after being dead for five years?”</p><p>Sheryl flinched but kept her composure, “I want to propose a truce,”</p><p>“For what reason?”</p><p>“You and I are the only ‘01 students at Marymount,” Sheryl stated bluntly, “We should stick together,”</p><p>Felicia scoffed, “Not so high and mighty without your hoard of devoted followers, are you?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Sheryl growled, “We only have each other, so suck it up and agree to the damn truce,”</p><p>“Fine,” Felicia blew her bangs out of her eyes, “Truce,”</p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p>‘<em> Well… this is awkward, </em> ’ Felicia thought, tugging on her black ponytail, ‘ <em> Should I say something? </em>’</p><p>“So, uh, how was coming back to life?” Felicia asked, wincing internally.</p><p>‘<em> Damn it, Hardy, what is </em>wrong <em>with you? </em>’</p><p>“Surprising,” Sheryl answered after a moment of hesitation, “Uh, my parents got divorced, and my father had a new girlfriend when I came back, I witnessed <em> everything</em>,”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Felicia kept her gaze focused on their desk.</p><p>Right… not a lot of people were as lucky as Felicia in having a loving family even if her father was an ex-thief.</p><p>“What about you?” Sheryl returned the question to Felicia’s surprise, “How was it like for you?”</p><p>Great, now Felicia felt terrible to say.</p><p>“Um, everything was fine,” Felicia answered awkwardly, “Well, my brother is older than me now so…”</p><p>“That’s a bummer.” Sheryl spared her a rare smile, “Have you seen your old friends, err what was her name again? Cynthia or something,”</p><p>“Cindy,” Felicia corrected, “And yeah, I have, she’s a police officer now, which seems like a waste of her abilities to be honest,”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Sheryl scoffed, “And she was a scholarship kid as well, what the hell,”</p><p>“What about your friends?”</p><p>“As if you could call them friends.” Sheryl rolled her eyes, “They didn’t give a flying fuck when I died, they just found another rich girl to follow and spoil them, fuck them,”</p><p>Felicia’s jaw dropped, “Did- did you just <em> swear </em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it?” Sheryl flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.</p><p>“You <em> never </em> swear,”</p><p>“So? I picked it up from my mum,” Sheryl sighed, “She has a serious alcohol addiction nowadays,”</p><p>“That’s horrible,”</p><p>“Eh,” Sheryl shrugged, “It’s her way of getting my dad’s attention,”</p><p>Ok, so Sheryl’s family crashed and burned when she was gone for five years. That must’ve had a massive impact on her.</p><p>Was that why she didn’t look like she hated the air Felicia breathed? No way, the regular Sheryl would’ve hated Felicia more with her still perfectly intact family and a growing family fortune.</p><p>Was Sheryl just a better person because she felt like it? Maybe, but who was Felicia to judge, she was fully prepared to murder a guy before she found out he had died five years ago.</p><p>What the— was Felicia enjoying Sheryl’s presence? Why wasn’t she clawing at Sheryl’s face like a feral cat? That’s what she would’ve done before.</p><p>Maybe the Blip had had some personality management improvements done to the both of them. This newfound civility was probably the most surprising thing Felicia had encountered after being revived.</p><p>“You’re not that bad Sheryl Johnson,” Felicia muttered as their homeroom teacher, Ms Bernard, walked into the classroom.</p><p>“Likewise Felicia Hardy,”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>March 15, 2024 - Marymount High School School Library</b>
</p><p>“I don’t get it.” Felicia scrunched her eyebrows together as she stared intensely at the sheet of paper.</p><p>Opposite her, Sheryl threw down her pen and buried her face in her hands, “I give up, I’ve explained it to you like twelve times,”</p><p>“Ok, then explain it again,” Felicia stared at the equation on the paper, “I almost got it that time,”</p><p>“You said that last time,” Sheryl half-yelled only to be given a dirty look by the librarian, “Aren’t you supposed to be a STEM genius,”</p><p>“Sure, but I’m no calculus genius,”</p><p>“Stop, I can’t with you,” Sheryl groaned, “How did you pass junior midterms last time?”</p><p>“Can’t remember,” Felicia muttered.</p><p>“Can’t remember, my ass,” Sheryl huffed, “It was only, like, half a year ago,”</p><p>“Eh, whatever,” Felicia shrugged, “It’s getting late. You should go home, need a ride?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Sheryl stuffed her class notes into her bag, “Angela’s picking me up,”</p><p>“Your dad’s girlfriend,” Felicia snorted, “You <em> sure </em> you don’t need a ride?”</p><p>“Totes.” Sheryl slung her bag over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, “See ya Monday then,”</p><p>“Good luck with the gold digger,” Felicia replied, “See you,”</p><p>Felicia didn’t follow Sheryl out of the school library. In place of packing her stuff, Felicia decided to browse the closest bookshelf, occasionally misplacing books on purpose.</p><p>“You know, if you’re bored, you can <em>read </em>the books instead of messing them up,” A dry voice spoke up from behind Felicia.</p><p>The hairs on the back of Felicia’s neck rose at the sudden sound as she turned around to see the deadpan head librarian behind her with a trolley of books, “Mrs Bell! I did not see you there. Whatever do you mean?”</p><p>“Like I said,” Mrs Bell snatched the book in Felicia’s hand, “Read, don’t muck about Miss Hardy,”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, ma’am,”</p><p>Full of suspicion, Mrs Bell returned the black-covered book, “An interesting choice in novellas, Miss Hardy, but a guaranteed good read,”</p><p>Felicia finally peered down at the front of the book in her hands. The title, spelled out in a reflective silver print, read <em>C</em><em>at Burglar </em>and underneath in the same font; <em> W. Huang </em>and <em>based on international cat burglar, The Cat</em>.</p><p>Felicia almost dropped the book. <em> Crap</em>. </p><p>Of all the books she could’ve possibly picked, it was one based on her father’s thieving past, of course.</p><p>She flipped the book over to read the blurb. There was none, only reviews from random journalists from different newspapers.</p><p>‘<em>Tacky</em>,’ Felicia thought, ‘<em>Kinda feel obligated to read about it though, </em>’</p><p>It was a thrilling read.</p><p>Honestly, Felicia was never a big reader, but she found herself turning the page every single time.</p><p>The characters were captivating and so true to life that Felicia wondered if W. Huang knew her father in real life. There wasn’t a tacky romance subplot that dominated the true meaning of the book. It was exciting and fast-paced and sent electric jolts of utter exhilaration down Felicia’s spine.</p><p>Oh, to be <em>free </em>like that.</p><p>“Miss Hardy,” Mrs Bell popped her head into the little corner Felicia had situated herself in, “The library is closing soon, I’m afraid I have to shoo you out,”</p><p>“Borrow,” Felicia blurted out in a frenzy before clearing her throat, “I mean, I’d like to borrow this book,”</p><p>Mrs Bell seemed to understand, “Follow me, Miss Hardy,”</p><p>Felicia grabbed her bag and followed the Head Librarian.</p><p>“Didn’t finish it?” Mrs Bell asked as the two made their way to the library counter.</p><p>“No, I did,” Felicia corrected, “But I think I need to reread it,”</p><p>“Well, that’s understandable.” Mrs Bell scanned the book, “It’s due back in two weeks Miss Hardy,”</p><p>“Thank you.” Felicia stuffed the book in her bag, “Have a nice day, Mrs Bell,”</p><p>“You too, Miss Hardy,”</p><p>Felicia stepped out of the library and began to walk to the front gate, texting Lewis as she walked.</p><p>
  <em> Need a lift. I’ll be waiting at the front gate. </em>
</p><p>As she waited for her chauffeur, she thought more about the book in her bag. </p><p>What would her father say if he found her reading it? Had he read it before? Published in 1998, but it hadn’t been borrowed from the school library in years from the looks of it.</p><p>Why? It was a good book, but it was hidden in the back of the library like it was the forbidden fruit from the bible. Strange. </p><p>The sound of a car horn startled Felicia from out of her thoughts as Lewis rolled down the car window, “Felicia? Spacing out there?”</p><p>Felicia declined from answering as she slid into the backseat of the silver BMW, a single thought plaguing her brain.  </p><p>
  <em> Did her father know that she knew that he was The Cat? </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>March 23, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse</b>
</p><p>“Deus,” Was what Felicia said when she swung open the door, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“It’s Spring Break dumbass,” Was Amadeus’ answer as he all but pushed past Felicia and slid off his shoes, “I came to visit,”</p><p>“A warning would’ve been nice,”</p><p>“Well sue me for wanting to surprise our parents,”</p><p>“Oh this certainly is a surprise,” Felicia muttered under her breath as she followed her now-older brother into the penthouse, “It’s a very unwelcome one,”</p><p>“Shut up and announce my presence,” Amadeus slapped Felicia on the back of the head, “I’m hungry, I just got off a six-hour flight,”</p><p>Felicia fought the urge to say ‘wish it was longer’.</p><p>“Mum? Dad?” Felicia called out into the penthouse, “Guess who’s back for Spring Break?”</p><p>“Who?” Came Walter Hardy’s uncaring response as he filled out the daily crossword.</p><p>“Deus, unfortunately,” Felicia rolled her eyes as the penthouse went silent, “See, Deus, you’re unwanted, go back to MIT,”</p><p>“Amadeus, welcome back my baby.” Helen strode across the room and embraced Amadeus in a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“<em>Eomma*</em>… seriously, I can’t breathe,”</p><p><em>“Eomma,</em> let go of Deus, he’s turning purple,” Felicia practically pried her brother away from their mother, “We need him alive, or otherwise his tuition goes to waste,”</p><p>“You have excellent timing, honey, your father and I made a decision that we needed the whole family here for,”</p><p>Uh oh, Felicia didn’t like the sound of that.</p><p>“The both of you should sit down,” Their father advised.</p><p>Amadeus and Felicia exchanged concerned and worried looks before slowly sitting down on the couch opposite their parents.</p><p>“Your mother and I have decided to move the family,” Walter explained as Felicia clutched the pillow in her arms tightly, oh so it was a good thing she was sitting then.</p><p>“I don’t like where this is going,” Felicia muttered mainly to herself.</p><p>“Um, where and when?” Amadeus asked, perplexed.</p><p>“To New York City in the summer break,”</p><p>Well <em>shit</em>.</p><p>“I really don’t like where this is going,” Felicia panicked, “We’re moving <em> coasts</em>?!”</p><p>So much for West Coast forever.</p><p>“Well, your mother has a great job opportunity in New York, and I was thinking of expanding the horizons of the Hardy Foundation, plus we’d be a lot closer to Deus, it was an easy decision,”</p><p>“So Felicia’s going to finish her Junior year in LA and then we’re moving during the summer,” Helen smiled at her daughter who, in turn, did not smile back, “Aren’t you excited?”</p><p>“Isn’t New York known for, oh I don’t know, <em> alien attacks</em>?” Felicia almost screeched.</p><p>“Well we’re also closer to the Avengers, so it’ll be fine,” Helen waved a hand carelessly, “I was around during the Ultron attack, and I’m still here, perfectly fine,”</p><p>“Honey, we’ve discussed this,” Walter murmured to his wife.</p><p>“You helped <em> make </em> Ultron.” Felicia was so close to tearing her hair out, “You were under a perfectly secure building,”</p><p>“The decision’s already been made, Licia,” Walter told her, “I’m sorry, but we’re moving,”</p><p>“Um, don’t I get a say in this,”</p><p>“No, fuck off Deus, you’re at MIT for most of the year anyway,”</p><p>“Watch your language, Felicia,” Walter warned, “And yes, Deus, you should have a say, do you think we should move?”</p><p>Please say no. Please say no.</p><p>“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” That’s it, Felicia was going to strangle him to death, “A three-hour drive is better than a six-hour flight after all,”</p><p>“You’re a horrible driver,” Felicia accused, “No one should trust you behind a steering wheel,”</p><p>Amadeus smiled sweetly, “At least I <em> can </em> drive,”</p><p>Felicia slumped against the couch, “Fine, when’s our ‘moving day’ then?”</p><p>“June 30,”</p><p>“Great,” Felicia strained out, “Please excuse me, I need to go scream into a pillow,”</p><p>So it looked like Felicia Hardy was moving to New York City.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>May 24, 2024 - Marymount High School School Library</b>
</p><p>Felicia stood at the counter of the library, tapping her fingers on the tabletop rhythmically. </p><p>It was the last day of school and also the last time Felicia was going to attend Marymount. She was fully prepared to go home after the bell let out and sit at home watching k-dramas without the subtitles and eat ice cream from the tub because she was <em>basic </em>like that, but Mrs Bell told her to stay back after school and come to the library.</p><p>Uh, ok.</p><p>“Mrs Bell,” Felicia called out to the 30ish-year-old librarian, “You wanted to see me?”</p><p>“Ah yes, Miss Hardy.” Mrs Bell pulled out a book from under the counter, “My going away gift for you,”</p><p>“You really should’ve Ms,” Felicia looked down at the book, “Seriously,”</p><p>“Open it,” Mrs Bell smiled despite the thinly veiled disgust evident in Felicia’s voice.</p><p>Felicia carefully opened the red-covered book to peer down in shock at the title of the book on the first page which read…</p><p>“<em> Cat Burglar </em>?” Felicia gaped, looking at the cover of the book again, “What?”</p><p>“Keep it,”</p><p>Felicia stared at Mrs Bell hard for a few seconds before responding, “I’m sorry, <em> what </em>?”</p><p>“Keep it,” Mrs Bell repeated before leaning over the librarian counter conspiratorially, “Between you and me, I was supposed to chuck that book out years ago, the government bans it, but I couldn’t bear to throw something that good away, so I'm gifting it to you,”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Felicia clutched the book to her chest, “I can keep it,”</p><p>Felicia flipped to the first page of the actual book to make sure.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hidden away from the cold San Franscian weather was a tiny apartment on the 7th floor on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Yep, it was the right book.</p><p>Mrs Bell nodded, “Yep, just don’t get caught with it, it’ll raise a plethora of questions,”</p><p>And here Felicia was trying to figure out if she could get away with <em>stealing </em>it. </p><p>“If you say so.” Felicia slid the book into her bag.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe that book will change your life,” Mrs Bell smiled before backtracking, “To go down the Literature path not become a thief,”</p><p>“As if,” Felicia scoffed, “But I appreciate the gift Ms,”</p><p>“Have a nice summer break, Miss Hardy,”</p><p>“Likewise Mrs Bell,”</p><p><em> Maybe that book will change your life</em>.</p><p>Oh, if only Felicia Hardy knew how that book would change her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Eomma = Mum in Korean</p><p>Guess who comes next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so, I know it's been two months but let's just ignore that.</p><p>This update wouldn't be possible without a good friend of mine who also reads this and would not stop telling me to update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>July 1, 2024 - Uh… Somewhere in Manhattan (?)</b>
</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I’m swinging as fast as I can, I’m almost there,” Peter grunted out, one hand clutching the bullet wound on his side, crap, he wouldn’t make it, “I’m fine, really,”</p><p>Whatever Carol Danvers replied with, Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man didn’t make out as he spontaneously released the white web in his grip and tumbled onto the deck of a penthouse somewhere in the Upper East Side.</p><p>Ugh. His arms hurt like hell.</p><p>“Whoa, you may be the largest spider I’ve ever seen in my life,”</p><p>Peter’s eyes shot open, and he peered up to see an Asian girl with beautiful brown eyes and a bemused expression that spread across her face.</p><p>Whoa, <em> pretty</em>.</p><p>“You ok there, Spider-Man?” She asked, giving his body a once-over, “Looks like a pretty bad bullet wound you got there,”</p><p>“I’m- *hem*, I’m good,” Peter cleared his throat, “I have enhanced healing,”</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” The girl hummed, clearly ignoring him, “But if it heals over without removing the bullet then that’ll be disastrous,”</p><p>Oh, Peter hadn’t thought of that. That was embarrassing.</p><p>“Give me a minute,” She runs a hand through her dark hair, and for a moment Peter is utterly captivated, “You’ve got super strength, right? Don’t be afraid to really press down on that wound,”</p><p>“What?” Peter was never the best at first-aid, and his side felt like it was on fire, he didn’t really want to press it.</p><p>“We’ve gotta stop the bleeding first,” She replied, a blatant ‘duh’ laced in her voice, “I have a first-aid kit around here, I should be able to patch you up well enough until you get proper medical attention,”</p><p>Peter wasn’t too sure how much he trusted a random teenage girl touching him in any way, especially one this pretty.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t have any painkillers,” She scrunched her face up apologetically, “But this looks pretty bad for you to swing around with,”</p><p>The area around the wound was already ripped open, giving the girl a clear sight of both the wound and Peter’s white skin. </p><p>“I’m going to need you to relax.” Her voice is low and soothing but had a hard edge in it.</p><p>“What are you talking about,” Peter muttered back, breathing heavily, “I am relaxed,”</p><p>“Your heart rate is like 200,” She scoffs, pulling out a red tea towel and pressing it against the bleeding area, “<em> Relax</em>, you’re going to pass out, and we don’t want that now, do we?”</p><p>“Um, where exactly am I?” Peter asked, pulling the bottom of his mask up so he could breathe easier, “Uh, apart from a penthouse deck,”</p><p>“Oh,” The pretty Asian girl peered up from his wound, “You’re on East 67th,”</p><p>“You’re not from around here, are you,”</p><p>“What gave it away?”</p><p>“The accent,” Peter admitted, “So… California?”</p><p>“Yep,” She pops the ‘p’ in a way that doesn’t sound obnoxious, “Just moved today, didn’t expect to see Queens’ Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man in Upper East Side Manhattan through,”</p><p>Peter let out a mix of a hiss and a laugh, “Yeah, I was on my way to the Avengers Tower,”</p><p>“Fancy,” She drawls dryly, “It’s what I’ll see when I wake every morning,”</p><p>Peter snorts at her comment, “Sorry, I’m getting the feeling that you don’t like the Avengers much,”</p><p>“No, I love them,” She admits, “But I would rather admire them from a distance and not be a part of the action, y’ know?”</p><p>Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up the mutter of: “Shoulda stayed on the West Coast,” that emerges from her lips.</p><p>Peter doesn’t know what she had intended to do, but he was beginning to feel a lot calmer.</p><p>“There you go,” She smiled, removing the tea towel, “No more bleeding, now don’t move, I’m going bullet searching,”</p><p>The thought doesn’t scare Peter that much as he painfully turned his wound to face her as she disinfected her hands and cleaned a pair of tweezers.</p><p>“So why’d you get shot at, hero?” She asked as Peter kept his vision straight ahead into the New York skyline.</p><p>“Huh? Uh, I was stopping a mugging,” He answered, feeling the cold metal of the tweezers enter the wound.</p><p>“Heroic,” She commented distractedly, “Until you got shot at, of course,”</p><p>Peter figured it was best not to distract her as he felt the tweezers stop inside the wound, finding the bullet located in his body.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t think I caught your name,” Peter manages out as the girl slowly removes the bullet from his side.</p><p>“I didn’t throw it,” She replies with a half-hidden smirk.</p><p>Peter stares at her in confusion as KAREN decides to take pity on him and inform him that: “Peter, it’s a reference to a Broadway hit musical called <em> Heathers </em>.”</p><p>“Oh,” Peter replied bluntly to both KAREN and the girl in front of him.</p><p>“Sorry, you wouldn’t get it,” The dark-haired girl stifled a laugh as she dropped the bloody bullet onto the floor and began to stitch him up.</p><p>Peter’s head jerked up at the sight of the dark-eyed girl sewing his skin together. <em> Ugh</em>, he was going to be sick, he hated stitches.</p><p>“There.” The petite girl wiped his blood from her hands with a towel and surveyed her work, “Must admit, never stitched up a bullet wound before but I think I did pretty well,”</p><p>Peter finally looks down at his side and, to his surprise, he found the bullet wound as free of blood as possible and neatly sewed up as if down by a professional.</p><p>Wow, Peter could barely believe it was treated by a random teenage girl whose house he basically crash-landed on.</p><p>“Felicia. Felicia Hardy,” She finally introduces, sticking a slightly bloodied hand out, “Nice to meet you,”</p><p>For a moment, the name ‘Peter Parker’ almost blurts out of his mouth at the sight of the gorgeous girl knelt at his side with his blood on her hands and clothes, but he manages to swallow that urge down.</p><p>“Spider-Man, but you already knew that.” Peter takes the hand in his gloved one, Felicia’s got warm hands (that’s probably due to the fact she just removed a bullet from his body), and the heat seeps into his hand as he shakes it, “Thank you for patching me up,”</p><p>He doesn’t get to say much afterwards because, at that moment, Carol Danvers AKA Captain Marvel lands in all her sparkly, space-magic glory right in front of the two of them.</p><p>“Jesus fucking <em> Christ</em>,” Felicia swore, flinching backwards and landing on the ground, “What the fuck, who are you?”</p><p>“Pete— Spider-Man.” Carol looked down at Peter in concern.</p><p>Peter wants to answer with something eloquent, but instead, he replied with: “How’d you find me?”</p><p>“KAREN sent a distress call and your location,” Carol explained, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“KAREN!” Peter squawked to his A.I., “Why did you send a distress call!”</p><p>“Because you were shot,” KAREN responded bluntly, “Your vitals were dropping rapidly, I am programmed to alert the adults if you are hurt,”</p><p>“Miss Danvers, I’m fine,” Peter told the woman with his head bowed low.</p><p>“He’s not,” Felicia cut in, “I only removed the bullet and stitched him up rudimentarily, he needs proper medical attention,”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who are you?”</p><p>“I asked you the same question,” Felicia shot back with a smirk that reminds Peter too much of Mr Stark, “But I’m just the girl who lives in the penthouse Spider-Man decided to drop in on,”</p><p>Carol looked over at Peter for confirmation to which he nodded, “It’s true, thanks again for everything,”</p><p>“Your welcome.” Felicia gave him a crooked smile, “You should probably leave though, I gotta clean all this blood up,”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Peter panicked, “I can totally help you clean it up and—”</p><p>“Just focus on keeping the city safe,” Felicia shrugged, “Hey, if you need help getting patched up, you know where I live,”</p><p>Peter gave Felicia a grateful smile that he was aware she couldn’t see with his mask pulled out, but she got the idea anyway.</p><p>“Best we leave then,” Carol sighed as she looped an arm around Peter’s torso, “Hold on tight, Spider-Man,”</p><p>“Stay safe Spidey,” Felicia gives him a jaunty two-finger salute before returning inside the penthouse.</p><p>Carol takes off, and there’s only one thought in Peter Parker’s head.</p><p>
  <em> Boy, that girl was going to be unforgettable. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>July 1, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse, New York City</b>
</p><p>“Licia, you good in there?”</p><p>Felicia snapped out of her thoughts and flung open to find her brother standing outside with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie.</p><p>“Blood,” Felicia stammered out, “I need to clean up the blood before it stains the deck,”</p><p>“Blo— Blood!” Amadeus yelped, gripping Felicia’s shoulders, “What blood?”</p><p>Amadeus looked down and spotted the deep red blood that stained her hands and her white blouse.</p><p>“Oh god, <em> blood</em>,” Amadeus panicked to Felicia’s exasperation, “Where. Where are you bleeding?”</p><p>“It’s not <em>my </em>blood, idiot,” Felicia grumbled, pushing past her brother to get down the stairs.</p><p>“Then whose blood is it!”</p><p>Felicia huffed. If there was one thing she couldn’t get over after being dead for five years, it was that her younger brother was now older than her. Felicia didn’t like this over-protective, all-up-in-your-space brother that she now had to deal with.</p><p>She wanted the annoying, easy to tease, <em> younger </em>brother back.</p><p>“None of your business,” Felicia yelled, entering the kitchen and ignoring her father’s inquisitorial gaze.</p><p>“You’re covered in blood. I think I deserve to know why.”</p><p>“Like hell.” Felicia’s eyes met her father’s before she conceded, “Fine, it’s Spider-Man’s, he crashed onto the deck and was bleeding out, happy?” </p><p>“No— yes,” Amadeus sighed in confusion, “That doesn’t explain why you’re covered in his blood,”</p><p>“I’m covered in his blood because I stitched him back up, <em> now </em> are you happy?!”</p><p>Uncomfortable silence envelopes the connected living room and kitchen before Felicia and Amadeus’ father decided to ease the tension: “At least you didn’t kill someone,”</p><p>It was supposed to ease the tension, but all it did was make Felicia more furious.</p><p>“Don’t mind me,” She gritted out, “I’ll just be cleaning out the blood before finishing unpacking,”</p><p>Her hands are clean again, and Felicia grabs a wet towel and storms back up the stairs, barely catching the: “Don’t mind her, she’s in her teenage angst period,” comment from her father as she reaches the top.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>.</p><p>Felicia hurled the wet towel onto the deck floor and watched as it stayed there.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>She plopped down onto the deck as well and started scrubbing her anger away.</p><p>Why was she so <em>angry </em>all the time?</p><p>Of course, she knew the answer. She was <em>furious </em>that that bastard Ryan Archer died before she could kill him. All those months of training wasted. Felicia had spent her entire Junior year furious at everyone and everything.</p><p>“Felicia? You need help there?”</p><p>Her head whipped around and there stood Amadeus Hardy with a wet towel in hand and an apologetic look on his face.</p><p>“Whatever,” She replied, returning to cleaning the deck.</p><p>Why’d he have to come? Now she couldn’t even be angry in peace.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry,”</p><p>Felicia paused in the motion of scrubbing to glance at Amadeus in confusion.</p><p>Uh, what was he apologising for?</p><p>Amadeus remained oblivious of her questioning looks and powered on, “I didn’t realise I was treating you like you were fragile, I didn’t think how weird it’d be if you woke up and suddenly your younger brother is two years older than you and treating you like a little sister, I’m sorry,”</p><p>Felicia’s jaw dropped in shock, “You <em> just </em> realised?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Amadeus replied defensively, “I just didn’t want to lose you again,”</p><p>The last part of Amadeus’ sentence trailed off in embarrassment, which made Felicia’s heart swell with emotion.</p><p>“Deus, I’m not going to die anytime soon,” Felicia smiled sadly, a silent ‘I hope’ kept in the back of her brain.</p><p>“No guarantees,”</p><p>“Hey, just let me act like an older sister again, ok?” Felicia sent her brother a smile.</p><p>“Ok,” Amadeus smiled crookedly, “Oh, I don’t think I wished you a happy birthday today,”</p><p>Felicia blinked dully at Amadeus, “Wait, it’s my birthday?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Amadeus laughed, “Did you forget?”</p><p>“Wait, I could’ve sworn it was still May,”</p><p>“Idiot.” Amadeus threw his bloodied towel at Felicia, “No one mentioned it because we didn’t want you reacting like you do every year,”</p><p>“React how?”</p><p>“Oh, y’know.” Amadeus shot Felicia a dark look, “Overdramatic and completely unnecessarily,”</p><p>“I so do not,” Felicia scoffed, “Nice of you to finally wish me a happy birthday at like four in the afternoon!’</p><p>“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,” Amadeus gave Felicia a wry smile, “I’m just here to both distract you and take you to a secondary location,”</p><p>“Is this a kidnapping,” Felicia asked dryly as Amadeus pulled her into the penthouse again.</p><p>“No~” Amadeus singsonged, pulling a dress box with a big peach ribbon tied around it from behind the doorway, “Ta-da!”</p><p>“What is that,” Felicia paused.</p><p>“A dress,” Amadeus answered, “Don’t worry, mum helped pick it out, consider it your first birthday gift,”</p><p>Felicia accepted the large dress box suspiciously, “Okay… get out. I’m going to change,”</p><p>“Hope you like it,” Amadeus gave her a boxy smile and exited her room, closing the door in the process.</p><p>Felicia looked down at the dress box. They were going somewhere, weren’t they?</p><p>Slowly, Felicia untied the large peach coloured ribbon and let it fall to the floor and lifted the lid of the creamy white box. Inside was a simple lilac <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398697615118/">dress</a>.</p><p>Felicia picked the dress up from out of the box and held it to her body. It reached just below her mid-thigh and cinched at the waist with an off-the-shoulder design.</p><p>‘<em> White</em>,’ Felicia thought, ‘ <em> White and silver would work well with this colour</em>,’</p><p>She stretched close the floor-length curtains and stripped off the white blouse, the blood on it had already dried, and chucked it on the floor, her denim blue shortalls followed suit. Felicia tugged on the purple dress and let her fashionably messy black hair fall down to the small of her back.</p><p>‘<em> I need a haircut</em>,’ Felicia thought, holding the ends of her hair as she examined herself in the vanity mirror, ‘ <em> Too many split ends</em>,’</p><p>She got to work experimenting with makeup, deciding to go with a more mature Chinese style makeup that night.</p><p>Half-way through doing her right eyeliner, Amadeus knocked on her bedroom door, “Licia, hurry up if you’re not done by five we’re leaving without you,”</p><p>Felicia glanced at the clock on her desk. 4:48 PM.</p><p>“I’ll be out in ten,” Felicia called out to her brother before returning to the task at hand.</p><p>At 4:52 PM, Felicia dropped the last of her makeup on the vanity top and headed into her walk-in wardrobe, grabbing a white crossbody purse and a pair of silver lace-up block pumps in one hand and a silver moon pendant necklace and two pairs of earrings, one silver and the other diamond-studded in the other hand.</p><p>“Took you a while,” Amadeus commented as he stepped out of his own room in a light blue casual suit, “You look decent,”</p><p>“Aren’t you hot?” Felicia asked, ignoring his comment as she fastened her two pairs of earrings in each ear, “It’s like 87 degrees out there,”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Amadeus sighed, “But it’s your birthday, and we’re going to an expensive restaurant,”</p><p>“Oh,” Felicia answered with a wince, fixing her hair after putting on the necklace, “Good luck,”</p><p>Amadeus snorted, “Yeah,”</p><p>“Kids, are you ready to go?” Felicia heard their mother call up the stairs.</p><p>“Yeah, mum, just a sec,” Felicia replied, chucking her shoes at Amadeus, “Hold these for a second, will you?”</p><p>Felicia didn’t get to hear him reply as she re-entered her room and unplugged her phone.</p><p>78%. That would last.</p><p>“Felicia! You good?”</p><p>“Yeah, dad.” Felicia ran down the stair, phone in hand, “Just getting my phone,”</p><p>“I told you that Felicia looked best in pastels,” Walter Hardy motioned to her as Amadeus facepalmed behind the married couple, obviously having endured the same conversation several times prior.</p><p>Felicia watched in amusement as she slid the shoes she had previously thrown at Amadeus onto her feet.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’ll admit, you were right,” Helen Cho sighed, conceding, “Next time I go shopping I’ll bring you along, ok?”</p><p>“Hey, mum,” Felicia hugged her mother, “Have a good day at work?”</p><p>“It was as usual,” Helen waved the topic off.</p><p>“Deus, do you have everything?” Walter asked.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“Keys? Wallet? Phone?” </p><p>“Yes, yes and yes,” Amadeus answered impatiently, “I’ve got everything, geez dad,”</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Helen cupped Felicia’s face with her hands, “My baby is all grown up, I can’t believe you were gone for five years,”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Felicia swatted her mother’s hands away, “I’m eighteen now, woo, can we go? I’m kinda hungry,”</p><p>“Yes, I agree with Felicia, let’s go eat,” Amadeus walked out of the house, “I call shotgun,”</p><p>“Deus, you’re driving,” Walter sighed.</p><p>“Right.” Amadeus stuck his head back in sheepishly, “You coming?”</p><p>“You two can go down first,” Helen smiled, “Your father and I have to finish something first,”</p><p>“Sure,” Amadeus shrugged before grabbing Felicia’s wrist, “Let’s go,”</p><p>Felicia complied reluctantly. </p><p>“Where’s the car again?” Felicia asked as the sibling duo were in the elevator.</p><p>“Just follow me,” Amadeus muttered as the elevator doors slid open.</p><p>Felicia found herself getting dragged somewhere again and before she knew it, she was seated in the back of a very familiar silver hair, fiddling with her phone and waiting for her parents in complete silence as Amadeus did the same.</p><p>“Did you kids wait long?” Their mother asked as she slid in next to Felicia.</p><p>“Nope,” Felicia answered, stowing her phone back into her purse, “Can we go now,”</p><p>“You know, if you didn’t die in the Blip, you’d be 23,” Amadeus snickered as Felicia slapped the back of his head.</p><p>“Asshole,” She muttered darkly.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Go die in a hole,”</p><p>“Felicia, don’t curse your brother,”</p><p>Felicia fell silent but flipped Amadeus off when he gave her a victorious smirk from the rearview mirror.</p><p>“Just drive.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>July 1, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse, New York City</b>
</p><p>What. Had. Just. Happened?</p><p>Felicia slumped onto her bed with wide eyes, shoes in hand and purse in the other.</p><p>Hold on, that all happened <em>way </em>too fast.</p><p>They were having dinner at The Clocktown near Madison Square, and it was normal and fine and coolio. Well, apart from meeting Pepper Stark and her six-year-old daughter Morgan whom Felicia and Amadeus were apparently god-siblings with, that was <em>extra </em>coolio, Felicia could feel Amadeus fanboying so hard it was embarrassing.</p><p>“Morgan’s honorary brother attends Midtown School of Science and Technology,” Pepper told Helen, “It’s really a top, state of the art science and technology facility, if Felicia is anything like her brother then she’d fit right in at Midtown,”</p><p>“Well, we haven’t figured out a suitable school for Felicia to attend in New York,” Helen pondered, “We’ll look into it, I know Midtown has an amazing reputation, I just don’t want my daughter to sully it,”</p><p>Felicia had given her mother a betrayed look and punched Amadeus in the side when he let out a short snort of laughter.</p><p>“From what I’ve heard, your daughter would fit right in,” Pepper smiled professionally, “She has some medical abilities that rival your own Helen,”</p><p>Felicia’s mother gave her a questioning look, “Felicia, what does she mean by that?”</p><p>“Oh,” Pepper blinked in surprise, “You didn’t know? Felicia helped patch up one of New York’s heroes just this afternoon,”</p><p>Felicia heard Amadeus mutter: “Ooh, that’s not good,” under his breath.</p><p>“Really?” Helen’s eyes bore into Felicia’s, “How interesting. I’d like to hear the details,”</p><p>Wow, thanks a lot Pepper Stark, Felicia was so grounded now.</p><p>“Mrs Stark, not to be rude, but you seem very invested in getting me to attend Midtown,” Felicia spoke up, “May I ask why?”</p><p>“The answer is quite simple Miss Hardy,” Pepper fixed a media smile on her face, “I think it would be best for you and a certain web-slinger agreed,”</p><p>“Felicia, would you like to attend Midtown?” Walter asked.</p><p>Finally, someone asked for Felicia’s opinion on this topic.</p><p>It was easy, if she didn’t go to this private, scholarship-or-buy-in-only science and technology school, then she would be going to either an all-girls private school or a co-ed private school, and both sucked <em>dick</em>.</p><p>But did she really want to go to Midtown?</p><p>“Yes,” Felicia blurted out, almost against her will, Jesus Christ, what was she saying?! “I do,”</p><p>The rest of her birthday dinner had blurred by, and Felicia could hardly recall any of it.</p><p>And now here she was; black hair sprawled on her dark bed sheets and contemplating her very existence.</p><p>What had she done?</p><p>Nothing really, attending Midtown wasn’t going to be the end of the world for her; in fact, it may be beneficial.</p><p>Mum wouldn’t care. Dad went along with everything. Deus was going back to MIT to finish his Masters (which, by the way, Felicia hated because <em> of course </em> her genius brother had already graduated at 19 and was doing a post-grad.)</p><p>Didn’t Cindy go to Midtown before? She turned out fine, if Felicia was going off her word, then Midtown should be a perfectly fine school that was great for STEM-based students (Felicia included.)</p><p>Well, it’s settled then. It looked like Felicia Hardy would be attending Midtown School of Science and Technology in September.</p><p>How… interesting.</p><hr/><p>Bonus: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398696016738/">Meeting Spider-Man Outfit</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Best boi Peter Parker's here *party horn*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: PTSD attack (nothing too bad just some trauma resurfacing every now and then)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> September 2, 2024 - Midtown School of Science and Technology </strong>
</p><p>Midtown School of Science and Technology (or simply Midtown) was, at first glances, like any other public school in Felicia's opinion but the further down she got, the more<em> interesting </em>it got. There were state-of-the-art labs, and the teachers were all alumni of pretty great universities, and they offered a ton of electives.</p><p>It was heaven to put it lightly.</p><p>So caught up in all the science-and-technology-ness of the school, Felicia realised she had flown past the front office and was somewhere near a bunch of lockers and a robotics lab.</p><p>Yes, Felicia was slightly lost.</p><p>"Uh, excuse me." Felicia tapped the shoulder of a curly-haired girl, "Hi, I'm new, uh, do you know where I can find the front office,"</p><p>The girl turned around to face Felicia, which made the Chinese-Korean girl recoil a little. She was undoubtedly intimidating with a resting bitch face and bored/tired half-lidded eyes.</p><p>"Um, sure." She pointed in the direction Felicia had just come from, "Just turn right at the corner and it's on the left, you can't miss it,"</p><p>Great, now Felicia felt like an idiot.</p><p>"Just curiously, what year are you?" The chubby Filipino boy next to the curly-haired girl asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm a Senior,"</p><p>"That's so cool, so are we, man, isn't it amazing that we're all Seniors now?"</p><p>Felicia blinked at the boy, "Not really,"</p><p>"Don't mind him," Scary-looking-but-now-that-Felicia-looked-closer-insanely-pretty girl told her, "He's always like that if you need any help settling in you can come find us,"</p><p>"Awfully kind of you," Felicia admitted, "I'll see if I need to take you up on that if I can find you that is,"</p><p>"Oh, I'm Michelle Jones, and this is Ned Leeds," Michelle pointed to herself and Ned, "You can also find Peter Parker, he hangs with us as well," </p><p>"Nice to meet you," Felicia stuck a hand out, "Felicia Hardy, thanks for the directions, I have to go follow them now,"</p><p>Without another word, Felicia turned around and walked back the way she came, this time turning right as Michelle had told her. </p><p>The Front Office with a sign that told her it was, in fact, the front office… Felicia was an idiot sometimes.</p><p>"Um, excuse me," Felicia called out, drawing the attention of one of the office ladies, "I'm new, and I kinda need my stuff,"</p><p>Stuff like her locker number, timetable and preferably a map.</p><p>"Yep, just a sec, honey,"</p><p>Oh, <em>honey</em>. Yeah, Felicia hated that pet name, it was right up there with 'sugar' and 'sweetie'.</p><p>"Ok, so I need your full name and your grade,"</p><p>"Felicia Hardy, 12th Grade,"</p><p>"Perfect." This lady was starting to get on Felicia's nerves for some reason, was it the perky voice or the perky appearance? "Here's your student id, your timetable, locker number and a club application form for anything that catches your eye,"</p><p>Oh no definitely, it was the voice.</p><p>"Now, I have included a map." Felicia was grateful for that, "And I've circled where your homeroom class is, someone from you homeroom class will show you around,"</p><p>"Thanks," Felicia muttered, taking the stack of papers and the id.</p><p>"Hope you find Midtown accommodating, honey,"</p><p>It's a school, how accommodating could it be?</p><p>"Right," Felicia sighed, holding the map up in the light, "Time to get lost some more,"</p><p>"Party Hardy? What the hell? What are you doing here?"</p><p>Oh, Felicia knew that voice <em>far </em>too well.</p><p>"Eugene Thompson," Felicia strained out, "What a coincidence,"</p><p>"Its Flash," Eugene corrected, "And yeah, what a coincidence indeed, when did you move to NYC?"</p><p>"Did you just call your city NYC?" Felicia whimpered, "God I hate you, but I also need your help, where's room 201,"</p><p>"2-0-1, huh?" Felicia wanted to slap him, "Whoa, hang on. That's your homeroom?"</p><p>"Yeah, what about it?"</p><p>"It's also mine, Party Hardy," Eugene grinned at Felicia cockily, "If you don't want to be late, you should follow me,"</p><p>She was so close, <em>so close</em>, to slapping him across the face. The last threads of her sanity were so close to snapping. This <em>boy </em>better shut up before she decided to unleash her murderous rage for Ryan onto him.</p><p>Felicia hadn't realised they had arrived until Eugene turned into a room. Felicia looked at the room label on the door. Ok, so maybe Eugene was reliable <em>sometimes</em>.</p><p>The moment Felicia walked into the room, she immediately wanted to walk back out.</p><p>What the fuck! What were the chances the two other seniors she bumped into earlier were <em>both </em>in her homeroom? That's just freaky.</p><p>Sure enough, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds were both seated near the centre of the classroom having a conversation, not noticing Felicia's presence at all.</p><p>Felicia quietly made her way near the back of the classroom, plopping her backpack in an empty seat next to a wall, two rows from the back, next to a cute girl with short blonde hair. Felicia gave her desk neighbour a quick smile before pulling out her phone and scrolling through Twitter.</p><p>She had lost track of time until, just moments before the bell rang, a brown-haired boy all but flew into the classroom, panting heavily as though he had just run a marathon.</p><p>"Nice of you to join us, Parker," Eugene smirked as Michelle and Ned rolled their eyes and looked exasperated respectively.</p><p>What had they said their friend's name was again? Pedro? Peyton? Something Parker. Maybe…</p><p>"Hey Peter, how was your summer break?"</p><p>Peter. Right, Peter Parker, that was his name.</p><p>Hang on, that name was pretty familiar, where had Felicia heard it before?</p><p>A skinny man wearing a slightly oversized suit strode into the classroom, a bright beam that stretched from ear to ear on his face.</p><p>Oh no. Don't tell her <em>this </em>man was her homeroom teacher.</p><p>"Good morning everyone," He all but chirped, "Wow, a full house, I see everyone is excited for their senior year,"</p><p>He received no response. </p><p>"For those who don't know me, I'm Mr Harrington, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year," He smiled brightly, blissfully unaware of the air around him.</p><p>How was this guy a teacher?</p><p>"This year, as some of you may have heard, we have a couple of new students joining us for the final year of high school, and two of them are in your class,"</p><p>Felicia didn't like where this was going.</p><p>"Gwendolyne Stacy and Felicia Hardy? Would you care to introduce yourselves?"</p><p>The blonde-haired girl on Felicia's right spoke up, "Uh, I'd rather not sir,"</p><p>"No? That's ok," Mr Harrington's gaze fixed on Felicia, "How about you, Felicia?"</p><p>Oh, so the teacher knew her, of course, he did.</p><p>"I'm Felicia Hardy, I'm transferring from L.A., and I hope we all get along," Felicia summarised.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>Felicia pursed her lips, "No, not really,"</p><p>"That's fine." Mr Harrington turned back to the roll in his hands, "Ok, roll call time, Elizabeth Brant?"</p><p>Felicia managed to tune the rest of the class out.</p><p>"…Felicia Hardy?"</p><p>"Here,"</p><p>"Jason Ionello?"</p><p>And again, tuned out. </p><p>The homeroom bell rang again, and Felicia swung her bag onto her back and waited for Mr Harrington to finish the rest of his announcements.</p><p>"Uh, right, Academic Decathlon's practice this afternoon is cancelled, Marching Band is meeting up at the library instead of the field today and— oh, Jason, I need you to show Miss Stacy around the school and Peter can you do the same for Miss Hardy?"</p><p>Right, Felicia still didn't know her way around the school.</p><p>Felicia heard Michelle and Ned bid farewell to their friend as she waited for him outside the classroom.</p><p>"Hey." Felicia looked up at Eugene's voice, his expression seemed mixed, "Don't hang around Parker, ok, he's kind of a nerd,"</p><p>Felicia blinked at Eugene dumbly, "Aren't we <em>all </em>nerds?"</p><p>"Yeah well," Eugene strained out, "The point is, he's lame, and you know better than to hang with lame people,"</p><p>"Right, this is your concern because…?" Felicia asked, her voice trailing off.</p><p>"Because I used to bully Parker," Eugene admitted begrudgingly, "And I don't want him to get any blackmail material from you,"</p><p>"I see how it is," Felicia gave him a saccharine smile, "You've played your cards, Eugene Thompson, I'll make my move accordingly,"</p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Felicia grinned, "Bye-bye,"</p><p>"Um, hi,"</p><p>Felicia turned around and felt her breath leave her lungs rapidly.</p><p>He… looked just like Ryan.</p><p>Involuntarily, Felicia flinched, clutching at her chest and glaring at the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy.</p><p>"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," The Ryan lookalike tried to placate Felicia, raising her guard further, "I'm Peter. Peter Parker, Mr Harrington told me to show you around Midtown,"</p><p>If Felicia had half a mind, she would've said: "Thanks, I'm excited to see Midtown,"</p><p>What she ended up saying was: "No thank you, I'm good,"</p><p>Peter just blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>God, he even <em>sounded </em>like Ryan.</p><p>"Nothing," Felicia squeaked out with closed eyes, "Sorry, my bad, I'd really like a tour actually,"</p><p>"Oh, ok, just follow me then,"</p><p>Felicia watched the way Peter walked and fought the urge to throw up. </p><p>How was it possible that he even <em>walked </em>like Ryan Archer?</p><p>Peter Parker was like a walking, talking <em>nightmare </em>that had been taken from the depths of Felicia's consciousness. He was Ryan's ghost only younger with bigger, more innocent eyes and fluffy brown hair.</p><p>An innocent Ryan, somehow that thought made Felicia sicker.</p><p>"…So down this corridor are the homerooms and language rooms," Peter prattled on, not noticing how uncomfortable Felicia was.</p><p>'<em>He's not Ryan, he's not Ryan</em>,' Felicia began to chant in her head like a mantra.</p><p>He's not Ryan. He's not Ryan. He's not Ryan.</p><p>"…And this is the cafeteria."</p><p>He's not Ryan. He's not Ryan. He's not Ryan.</p><p>"… You're a Medical and Health Sciences major right? Well, these are the…"</p><p>He's not Ryan. He's not Ryan. He's not Ryan.</p><p>"…The Gym is outside the building on the other side of the courtyard…"</p><p>HE'S NOT RYAN. HE'S NOT RYAN. HE'S NOT RYAN.</p><p>"Hey." Peter's voice sounded like mush now, "Are you ok? You're looking kind of pale,"</p><p>Felicia felt bad for Peter. He'd taken time out from his day to give Felicia a tour. Instead, Felicia had managed to tune the majority of his ramblings which probably were useful to her.</p><p>Felicia almost missed Peter's cold hand press against her forehead, making her breathing quicken and her heart beat faster.</p><p>'<em>Get your hand away from me</em>,' Felicia screamed in her head.</p><p>"Crap, you're burning up." Felicia wanted to wrench his hand away from her but had no strength.</p><p>Helpless. Felicia was helpless again.</p><p>"Hey, I'm going to take you to the Nurse's Office, 'kay?"</p><p>No, Felicia didn't want to go anywhere with him.</p><p>Felicia finally jerked away from his touch and landed onto the vinyl composite floor, feeling the cold surface on her hands and butt.</p><p>She shut her eyes, overwhelmingly aware of the fact that this brown-haired, brown-eyed boy was hovering above her.</p><p>"Hey." His voice made Felicia tense more, "It's fine, you're ok, you're at Midtown,"</p><p>Slowly, Felicia opened her eyes surprisingly peering into Peter's wide, chocolate coloured eyes and not his legs. Now that she looked closer, Felicia couldn't believe she thought his eyes looked like Ryan's. Peter's eyes were bright, sorrowful and curious all at once and for a moment, Felicia was utterly captivated.</p><p>He's not Ryan.</p><p>"…Parker, what in god's great name are you doing?"</p><p>In a knee jerk reaction, Felicia pushed away from Peter, distancing the two as they both gaped up at the baffled voice that had called Peter's name.</p><p>A looming, Japanese man dressed in a suit stood there. His hands on his hips and a bewildered expression on his face.</p><p>"Principal Morita," Peter squeaked before clearing his voice.</p><p>"Mr Parker." Ah, so this was Felicia's principal, she recognised his voice now, "What are you doing out of class? Is another detention necessary?"</p><p>Peter coloured slightly, "No, no, I'm showing the new girl around the school,"</p><p>"On the ground?"</p><p>"She wasn't feeling too well and fell," Peter told the principal lamely.</p><p>Morita turned to Felicia now, "Which one are you? Stacy or Hardy?"</p><p>"Hardy," Felicia answered, getting to her feet and dusting her skirt off, "Felicia Hardy,"</p><p>"I see, are you feeling ok now?"</p><p>"Yes, sir,"</p><p>"That's good." Morita gave Peter a questioning look to which the puppy-like boy just shrugged, "I hope you enjoy learning at Midtown,"</p><p>"I'm sure I will,"</p><p>"Parker." Morita turned to Peter again, "Miss Hardy's looking a little pale, perhaps you should take her to the Nurse's Office and stay with her,"</p><p>That was a horrible idea, sir. Felicia wasn't sure she would be able to breathe if Peter stayed with her so long.</p><p>"I'm completely fine, sir," Felicia protested weakly, "Honestly,"</p><p>Yeah, that wasn't convincing at all, nice going Hardy.</p><p>"Parker…"</p><p>"Yes, sir, I'll do just that,"</p><p>No, don't make her feel more guilty!</p><p>"You <em>really don't </em>have to," Felicia insisted as Peter led her to the Nurse's Office.</p><p>"It's ok," Peter reassured, "You're not a bother,"</p><p>That wasn't what Felicia was concerned about.</p><p>Peter knocked on the door to the nurse's office and practically dragged Felicia in as she tried to protest at the door.</p><p>Bed. </p><p>The bed in the corner of the nurse's office was looking suspiciously enticing to Felicia as she kept her gaze on it obsessively.</p><p>"You can just rest here for as long as you need," The school nurse told Felicia, "You look like you could use the sleep,"</p><p>She didn't, but what else would she say? Hey, the reason I feel like this is because my tour guide and perfectly innocent classmate looks <em>exactly </em>like my dead rapist? Wtf, no!</p><p>"Thanks," Felicia muttered out instead taking a seat on the surprisingly comfortable bed, "You're not going to watch me, are you?"</p><p>Felicia wasn't so sure how comfortable she was with that thought.</p><p>Luckily, Peter shook his head, "No, I probably need to head to class now, when you wake you I can show you the way to your classes since I doubt you were in the right mind to hear what I said,"</p><p>'<em>Guilty as charged, Peter Parker,' </em> Felicia agreed internally.</p><p>What the heck, Felicia had scored a free nap session, she wasn't going to throw that away now was she.</p><p>So she lay down onto the fluffy pillow and…</p><p>Blacked out completely.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> September 2, 2024 - Nurse's Office </strong>
</p><p>Felicia woke up to the sound of glass shattering.</p><p>And it wasn't even the pleasant sound of glass shattering.</p><p>No, it was the utter cacophony of a chain reaction of glass falling and shattering followed by a: "Mr Parker! What on earth happened here!"</p><p>Truthfully, Felicia's been woken up in worse ways.</p><p>Felicia strained her eyes open to see a sheepish Peter Parker clutching a… a lamp? Was that a lamp? Was Peter Parker clutching a lamp behind his back?</p><p>"Wass gon on?" Felicia asked, rubbing her eyes open.</p><p>Jesus, how long had she been asleep?</p><p>Felicia swung her feet off the bed and looked down at her wrinkled clothes. Ah. She was going to have to explain why they were all wrinkly now.</p><p>As Felicia smoothed down the <a class="editor-rtfLink" href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398696081572/">blue and white striped short-sleeved shirt dress</a> to the best of her ability, the school nurse had begun chastising a growingly puppy-like Peter Parker. Felicia watched with growing amusement as she noticed how, by picking up the lamp in his hands, Peter had managed to set a chain reaction of glass containers to crash onto the floor.</p><p>Felicia giggled as the nurse's rant, slowly began to die down.</p><p>"What time is it?" Felicia asked Peter as she slid on her white and blue sneakers.</p><p>"Just before afternoon classes," Peter informed her, "It's the end of lunch right now, I thought you'd be hungry, but I also didn't want to wake up,"</p><p>At the mention of lunch, Felicia's stomach grumbled. Her eyelids fluttered shut in frustration. Of course, she slept through the entire day, why hadn't anyone bothered to wake her up? You'd think after the third hour someone would do <em>something</em>.</p><p>"Thanks," Felicia muttered, standing up and combing through her dark hair with her fingers as Peter fell silent, "Do you mind helping me get to class?"</p><p>"Of course,"</p><p>Felicia's eyes narrowed slightly, "Just so we're clear. I'm not a charity case,"</p><p>Peter pinked, "I know,"</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Um, Flash told everyone about… you,"</p><p>Felicia sighed, "By that, I'm sure you're referring to 'Party Hardy'?"</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>It seemed like all the murderous rage bottled up in Felicia suddenly had an outlet: Eugene Thompson.</p><p>"Uh, just so you know, absolutely <em>  no one  </em> believed him," </p><p>…and all that rage was bottled up again. </p><p>"Cool," Felicia managed out as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, "Uh, I'm not sure what I have right now actually,"</p><p>"That's ok. We have electives right now." Peter pointed on his timetable, which read <em>Chemical Science </em>for the last two periods of the day.</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>"So I know from your student id that you're a Medical and Health Sciences' major but I don't know what class you have, you're gonna need to pull out your timetable," Peter told her.</p><p>"Oh, um." Felicia pulled her timetable out: <em>C</em><em>linical Medicine</em>, "Clinical Medicine,"</p><p>"Oh, sweet, does it say what lab?"</p><p>"Uh, 9B,"</p><p>"That's not far from here," Peter mused, "I'm in 4A so I should get to class pretty fine, are you ready to go?"</p><p>Felicia nodded, grabbing her bag and stuffing the sheet of paper into it, "Yeah, I'm fine,"</p><p>The walk to Lab 9B was quiet, and for some reason, it didn't feel right not to hear Peter prattling on about random things, but Felicia supposed that they weren't close enough for him to randomly prattle on about things.</p><p>Guess it was time for Felicia to take the initiative.</p><p>"So… you're a Natural Sciences major?" Felicia asked.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Peter scratched the back of his head, "It's what I was most interested in,"</p><p>"Chemical Science, is that just chemistry?" </p><p>Goddamnit Felicia, you just don't know when to shut up!</p><p>"Kinda," Peter admitted, "But we learn more than what is compulsory,"</p><p>"Do you <em>like </em>chemistry?"</p><p>What kind of stupid question is that Hardy?</p><p>"I love it," Peter smiled, "It's my favourite science even though people say I'm better at physics,"</p><p>"That's good,"</p><p>"What about you? Clinical Medicine seems like something you'd do,"</p><p>Felicia stopped walking, "What makes you say that?"</p><p>Peter's expression froze as Felicia peered up at him in confusion, "Uh, no reason, you just give off this vibe and—"</p><p>It finally hit her.</p><p>"Peter Parker." Felicia's hand rose to her mouth, "You're a friend of the Starks, right?"</p><p>That's why that name was familiar. It had been mentioned when they bumped into Pepper and Morgan back in July, the day Felicia met Spider-Man.</p><p>"You heard about what I did to Spider-Man I'm guessing?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes, that's why I thought it fit you, that's definitely the reason,"</p><p>Ok, Peter Parker, that is a <em>really </em>suspicious reply, Felicia would <em>not </em>forget <em>that </em>anytime soon.</p><p>"Here you are," Peter turned to Felicia as they stopped in front of a classroom just as the second bell rang, "Just in time, I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom then,"</p><p>"Thanks for everything." Felicia bit her lip, "I appreciate it, even if I was a bit weird for most of it,"</p><p>Not that you could blame her, Peter just looked insanely similar to Ryan.</p><p>(and here she thought that <em>Asians </em>all looked the same.)</p><p>One final wave to Peter and a tiny giggle from Felicia and then she walked through the door.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> September 2, 2024 - Lab 9B </strong>
</p><p>Suzan Yang was having a quarter-life crisis.</p><p>She knew no one, <em>NO ONE</em>, in her Clinical Medicine class and it. was. <em> killing</em>. her.</p><p>God, why'd she had to be such an antisocial <em>  bitch  </em> last year? At least she knew some people from AcaDec in her homeroom, but Suzan was truly alone during electives which, unfortunately, took up a majority of her timetable.</p><p>What was the point of coming to class early if you don't have any friends in the same class as you? It was even worse because Clinical Medicine was a course that required <em>lab partners</em>.</p><p>That's where the quarter-life crisis kicked in.</p><p>Because knowing Suzan Yang's track record, her lab partner was either going to be: a) a bitch, b) a <em>lazy </em>bitch, or c) a guy.</p><p>Suzan shut her eyes in pain as the first bell rang, and students started filing in. <em>God, why couldn't have summer been longer?  </em></p><p>Half the class had been filled by now, and no one had taken the seat next to Suzan. </p><p>Not surprising, It'd be a miracle if Suzan befriended someone.</p><p>The second bell rang.</p><p>That's when something surprising happened.</p><p>The new girl from Suzan's homeroom, the talk of the school right now: <em>Felicia Hardy</em>, walked into the lab.</p><p>(Talk of the school because she was new, she was rumoured to have collapsed in the morning at school and because of whatever Flash had spread around about her being a party animal back in L.A..)</p><p>The surprising thing was that Felicia had scanned the room, noticed the six empty tables scattered around the room and the flirtatious winks she was receiving from boys sitting by themselves and — wait for it — <em>  sat right next to Suzan</em>.</p><p>"Hi," Felicia greeted.</p><p>Suzan doesn't remember if she greeted the girl back.</p><p>But what Suzan Yang <em>does </em>remember is that Felicia Hardy was so much more gorgeous up close and not in the 'God, I wish I was her' way, but more like the 'God, I hope this doesn't awaken something in me' kinda way.</p><p>Felicia had impossibly long silky looking black hair that is fashionably messy that Suzan's dark brown rat's nest <em>wished </em>it could look like. She had eyes the colour of black coffee, and she looked like she had just a touch of red lipstick on her lips and a dash of drama on her eyes.</p><p>During the time Suzan spent physically gawking at Felicia, she hadn't noticed the rest of the class enter the room and find their seats or how Ms Granger walked through the other door in the lab.</p><p>"Hello, my lovely future health workers." Suzan jolted at the sound of the middle-aged woman, "Welcome to Clinical Medicine,"</p><p>A few students let out a little laugh or a chuckle.</p><p>"Better than usual," Ms Granger smiled good-naturedly, "For those who don't know me, I'm Ms Granger, I teach Clinical Medicine as well as Mandatory Biology and Latin, hands up if I've had you before,"</p><p>Suzan, as well as around ten others, raised her hand.</p><p>"Yes, I thought I recognised a few faces. Now, before we begin, I want to conduct a little survey," Ms Granger announced, "Hands up if you know what you want to do in the future,"</p><p>To Suzan's surprise, only around four or five kids raised their hands.</p><p>"Hands down, now—" Ms Granger clasped her hands together, "—Who chose Clinical Medicine because they were good at it?"</p><p>More hands this time. Twelve hands, including Suzan and Felicia.</p><p>"Who chose it because they liked it?"</p><p>Twenty hands, including Suzan and Felicia.</p><p>"Interesting turnout," Ms Granger admitted, "I'm excited to be your teacher this year, you can consider today to be the first day of the rest of your lives,"</p><p><em> That doesn't </em>make Suzan feel sick at <em>all</em>.</p><p>"Turn to the person you're sitting next to." Suzan turned to see Felicia looking at her.</p><p>"Give them a smile." Suzan smiled while Felicia gave her a sort of half-smirk, "And get to know each other because they are now your lab partner for the entire year,"</p><p>"Introduce yourselves as the sticker labels and markers get passed down," Ms Granger instructed as the room almost immediately erupted with paired conversations, "Right now I'm handing out the key to your desk drawer, the seats you're sitting in now are fixed, you can leave all your class stuff in your drawer in this lab, that's what the sticker label and marker are for,"</p><p>"Hi, I'm Felicia Hardy," Felicia introduced, sticking a hand out.</p><p>"Suzan Yang." Suzan took the hand, "Nice to meet you,"</p><p>Ms Granger dropped two sets of keys onto their desk, one with a yellow key tag and one with a black key tag.</p><p>Strange, Suzan had never seen a black key tag before. </p><p>"This one's yours," Felicia told Suzan, giving her the key with the yellow key tag which indeed did read <em>#9B13R</em>.</p><p>Just in case, Suzan looked over at the key with the black key tag and read <em>#9B13L</em>.</p><p>In front of the two girls, Mike turned and placed the roll of sticker labels and a black marker onto their desk. Felicia seized them first, printing <em>Felicia Hardy </em>onto one of the sticker labels and stuck it on the plastic label holder on the drawer.</p><p>Suzan followed suit, scrawling <em>S</em><em>uzan Yang </em>onto the next available sticker label and before peeling it off the backing and smoothing it out on the label holder of her drawer.</p><p>"About these drawers, I have three rules on how you have to use them,"</p><p>"Rule number one," Ms Granger called out over the class, "<em>Do not leave valuables in your drawer</em>. I'm talking phones, power banks, laptops, your wallet, any form of identification. While this may be our lab, we aren't the only ones to use it so don't leave anything of value in there,"</p><p>"Rule number two," Ms Granger continued, holding up two fingers, "<em>Do not lose your drawer key</em>. Keep it with you at all times. I recommend attaching it to your student id just so if you do happen to lose it, it can be returned to you,"</p><p>"Rule number three," Ms Granger sighed, "<em>S</em><em>peak up</em>, I cannot stress this enough kids, if you see someone accessing someone else's drawer, <em>tell them</em>. It doesn't matter if they're friends or if they're dating or if they aren't even from this class or whatever, tell the person who's drawer was accessed and inform them of what you have seen, most of the time it's just a friend doing them a favour, but there have been situations where projects were destroyed because no one noticed, so anyways speak up, this is my most important rule,"</p><p>Silence filled the lab.</p><p>"Enough about that, let's get on with the interesting stuff." Ms Granger returned to the front of the lab, "Get out your books or laptops or whatever you use to take notes, here's an introduction to Clinical Medicine,"</p><p>Suzan pulled out an exercise book from her bag and uncapped her pen as Ms Granger began her slideshow presentation, Felicia pulling up a new page on Microsoft OneNote on her laptop on Suzan's left.</p><p>The rest of the double period was spent jotting down notes and listening to Ms Granger's lecture being entirely captivated by the concept of Clinical Medicine, but soon 2:45 PM came, and the bell rang.</p><p>"Hey, do you have your phone?" Felicia asked out of the blue as Suzan slid her exercise book back into her bag.</p><p>"Uh, yeah,"</p><p>Felicia made a 'gimme' motion with her hand, "Can I add my number since we're lab partners?"</p><p>Suzan pulled her phone out from her pocket, unlocked it, clicked the contacts button and handed it over to Felicia before returning to packing her bag, vaguely aware of the girl in the blue dress entering her phone number into Suzan's crappy iPhone 6. </p><p>The phone on Felicia's side of the table chimed and lit up with a notification, drawing Suzan's attention to it.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, it was the latest Stark Phone.</p><p>Felicia checked the notification and swore under her breath. Oh god, even the way she swore was better than Suzan.</p><p>"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom m'kay?" Felicia asked, waving her goodbye, "Bye,"</p><p>"Bye," Suzan replied numbly in shock as she processed what Felicia had said.</p><p>Had Suzan Yang just… made a friend?</p><p>Oh my god, miracles <em>do </em>happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you were confused as to why a Suzan Yang was in the character tags, now you know. FYI, Suzan Yang is a legit Marvel character who was mentioned in Far From Home, I just wanted to use her but there's literally nothing about her, she wasn't even in comics so she's like an OC I guess? Anyways, we stan Suzan, she's pretty awesome.</p><p>ALSO!!! I have a Tumblr~~~ and it's dedicated to this ficccccc.</p><p>Here is the link: https://black-cat-origins-social-media.tumblr.com/ or just search up black-cat-origins-social-media in the search bar and find me!</p><p>The name is pretty self-explanatory, it's the social media of the characters including Suzan Yang and Gwen Stacy. It is some bonus/extra content that will get updated pretty frequently that allows a timeline to be solidified in my fic. Right now, it's all Instagram, but... I mayhaps delve into things like Twitter later on.</p><p>It's all fake btw... don't try searching the usernames up... all of it is very much so fake.</p><p>Anyway, I'm planning on posting another chapter around Christmas so look out for that as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all goes downhill from here... Merry Christmas!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 13, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse, New York City</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was bound to go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Walter Hardy could think as he spent his entire day in the penthouse on East 67th Street in Upper East Side Manhattan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Friday the 13th. Something was going to go wrong, Walter could feel it deep in his bones. Something would go wrong, but what could it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours ticked by, Walter had spent most of the day staring at the wall clock in the living room, waiting for something to go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 2 PM, Helen texted him that she would be working late. That couldn’t be what went wrong; it would be considered a miracle if Helen came home before midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Honestly, Walter had tried desperately to tear Helen away from her lab when they were younger but he had long resigned to the fact that he would always be Helen’s second love, the first would always be her work)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia would be back at 3 PM at least. That left Walter an hour to do something until his first-born (but not eldest) returned home from school and entertained him, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter had a sinking feeling that it would either end up in a game of charades or hide and seek. Without her brother to mess with, Felicia had decided her father was the next best thing, and Walter had never felt so much empathy for his second-born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could he do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hadn’t Helen mentioned that cleaning the penthouse would take forever because the two worked long hours and Felicia wouldn’t clean up around the place even if it were a matter of life and death?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter seemed to recall that conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having a fortune that rivalled that of the Osborns, the only personal staff that the Hardy’s had was Lewis; who was Walter’s assistant but, in actuality, was Felicia’s exclusive chauffeur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen didn’t like the concept of a stranger lurking around the house, and they both knew that Felicia would torment whoever they decided to hire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mainly for the potential employee’s wellbeing, Walter knew for a fact that only the strong could last in their household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they had practically no staff, the Hardy family lived a relatively normal life. Walter cooked most nights, Helen would clean the place on her days off or weekends and Felicia…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who knows what Felicia does, but it certainly isn’t cleaning her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Walter decided to clean the penthouse on his wife’s behalf, or at the very least, he would vacuum the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter got through the living room, his and Helen’s shared bedroom, Amadeus’ bedroom that hadn’t been touched after his departure to Massachusetts at the beginning of September and the family room before deciding to vacuum Felicia’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say it was a mess was putting it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clothes were strewn on any and every surface; her desk, her bed, the random ottoman she had in the front left corner of the room, the hammock chair that hung in the deepest part of the room in a dark corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It physically hurt Walter that Felicia’s clothes were everywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> her closet which, in fact, was both a walk-in wardrobe and huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Walter grabbed the first article of clothing, a simple black tee with a rabbit made up of flowers on the front of it, and chucked it onto the ottoman.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A pair of jeans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A white and black polka-dotted sundress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A red blouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, this went on before Walter reached the hanging hammock at the back of the room and the white table next to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a red-covered book on the white table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Walter couldn’t recall the last time he had seen Felicia read a book. It must’ve been a fascinating book if it had caught Felicia’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(For context, the last book Felicia had read was Pride and Prejudice back in Sophomore year because they were studying it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is important to note that Felicia ended up only reading half the book and watching several film and television adaptations including the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies movie starring Lily James)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mindlessly, Walter flipped the book open, pausing to gape at the title.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat Burglar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coincidence, right? It could be another book titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cat Burglar; </span>
  </em>
  <span>it didn't have to be the glorified autobiography Walter had published for fun under a pseudonym that had shockingly gone viral. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter flipped somewhere in the middle of the book and read the first line on the top of the right-hand page.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Cat was elusive and animalistic, that was a given, but no one knew how human The Cat was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran up Walter’s spine. Oh dear, this must be the thing that went wrong today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did Felicia get this book? Walter was sure the government had banned the possession of it at his anonymous request, and yet his own daughter has a hidden copy in plain sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I called you like twenty times, you are deaf?” Walter turned to the door, still holding the book open as he saw Felicia come into view, “Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter saw the way Felicia’s eyes darted down to the book in Walter’s hands and how her eyes had widened in realisation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the two of us need to have a chat,” Walter mustered out with as level a voice as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Felicia know that Walter was- had been The Cat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the question that had lurked around his mind ever since Felicia had seen The Cat when she was five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today he was finally going to get an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter saw Felicia nod stiffly as she robotically turned and walked away from the doorway, presumably back to the family room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed his daughter out into the family and sat down opposite her. The two were a perfect picture of stiff and awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing how Felicia’s hands were clenching her </span>
  <span><a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398697615114/">mint green dress</a>,</span>
  <span> Walter decided to speak first, “Do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? Does she know what? What answer did Walter want to hear? Did he want to hear that yes, Felicia did indeed know he was The Cat or that she knew he was the author of the book she had read?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked as though she was going to feign ignorance for a moment before giving in, “Yes, I do know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Walter had been worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t thought much of it,” Felicia mumbled, guiltily staring at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter’s stomach clenched along with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does mum know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Walter answered tersely, “And as far as I’m concerned, neither does Deus,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia fiddled with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia, what’s going on with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Walter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how your entire demeanour changed one day,” Walter scolded, “And using my private gym, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hesitated, “I can’t tell you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s never a good answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Felicia blurted out before returning to fiddling with her fingers, “It’s nothing… bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter wasn’t sure how much of that was truthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, actually, can I ask a favour,” Felicia asked timidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Walter sighed, dreading the favour she was about to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Felicia’s voice lulled softly, “Can you teach me how to be a thief?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something roared in Walter’s ears. The one thing Walter feared Felicia would become was unravelling right in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he refuse her? Knowing Felicia, she would become a thief one way or another. The steely look in Felicia’s eyes, the perfect replica of Helen’s, told Walter everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don’t help me, then I’ll do it myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you know what? A tiny part of Walter’s mind anticipated turning his daughter into a thief that could one day rival his former glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia always did have the most uncanny ability to transform something bad into something good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter Hardy was going to make his daughter his pet project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to end up being one of the greatest cat burglars in history.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 4, 2024 - Lab 9B</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you free this afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked up from the act of packing her bag and at the dirty-blond-haired boy who stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets. If she could recall, his name started with A.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Felicia’s right, Suzan rolled her eyes and shot her a text which made Felicia’s Stark Phone buzz in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly glimpsed the text Suzan sent her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His name is Aaron Lewis, he’s in Homeroom 215 and on the football team as a linebacker</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Followed by:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a grade-A jerk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia flashed the blue-eyed boy a fake smile which made him brighten up before she opened her mouth and said: “Sorry, I’ve got plans,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plans being training with her father to be a cat burglar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad, maybe some other time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, guys just didn’t get the hint sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not likely,” Felicia shot down, slinging her backpack on and half stalking out the door with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have next period?” Suzan asked as she caught up to Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have—” Felicia screwed up her face in an attempt to remember what class she had next, “—Business Studies in Room 329, I think,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Suzan acknowledged, “I've got Modern History next door,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me after class?” Felicia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway up from Lab 9B to Room 329, a tiny blonde figure crashed into Felicia and hid behind her, effectively turning Felicia into a human shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” Felicia recognised the girl, “I have a tail that just won't shake,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Gwendolyne Stacy, the other new girl in Felicia and Suzan’s homeroom. The girl Felicia had sat next to on the first day of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what?” Felicia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a guy that just can't take a hint that I don't want to go out with him,” Gwendolyne lamented as said guy appeared from the stairwell, “Crap, there he is, do you mind hiding me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia gave her a sympathetic smile, “Not at all, do you know what room you're in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's in 328 with me,” Suzan answered, “We’re in the same Modern History class,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Suzan,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Gwen,” Suzan sighed, “That guy’s an asshole, he’s hit on almost every girl at Midtown, he’s what you’d call our resident playboy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Felicia asked, slightly lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brad Davis,” Suzan answered before scowling, “He’s a complete dick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brad’s in our homeroom,” Gwendolyne supplied helpfully, “But no one really acknowledges him, apparently over the summer, he was chasing MJ,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Felicia blinked, racking her brain for who MJ could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michelle Jones,” Suzan answered this time, “Everyone just calls her MJ, and it wasn’t a rumour, it was real, Peter was furious the entire trip,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Felicia stopped walking as she gasped at the other Chinese-American girl, “Are Michelle and Parker dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did date for a while, but they split like two weeks after we returned to New York,” Suzan shrugged, “Summer fling I guess, Betty and Ned were together in Europe as well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty and Ned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty Brant, one of the most brilliant women I’ve ever had the honour of meeting, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ned</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Suzan giggled, “But like I said, summer fling,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Europe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot,” Suzan replied truthfully, “We almost got killed by a fishbowl wearing fake hero who wanted the fame and fortune in London, and at one point I’m pretty sure I told MJ I thought Peter was a male escort,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia couldn’t contain her laughter this time. In the middle of the hall, Felicia Hardy burst into rounds of cackling laughter, and even Gwendolyne had to stifle giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You— You told Michelle that you thought her friend was a male escort?” Felicia managed out through bursts of laughter not noticing the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy with super hearing listening in with red cheeks nearby, “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Suzan tried to fight the smile growing on her face, “She just looked at me and walked away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls,” A stern female voice chastised, poking her head out of Room 231, “Get to class before you get a tardy, you’re disturbing my class,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Ms,” Felicia composed herself, “Gotta go, Oliver is horrible to tardiness,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan winced, “Stop calling your teachers by their first name,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It annoys you so much, so I continue to do so,” Felicia singsonged, “But seriously, I’m gonna run,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the Ancient History students could get another word in before Felicia bolted down the hallway and up the stairs, barely avoiding crashing into Peter Parker who was coming down to the second floor and skidded in front of Room 329 with a heaving chest as the second bell rang just as she entered the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A second later would’ve been a tardy, Felicia,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia silently took the empty seat next to Michelle Jones, who replied by looking around the room at the other empty seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Felicia asked with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Michelle turned to face Felicia fully, “It’s just that you don’t normally sit near me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia screwed her face up in confusion, “We’re friends, aren’t we? Acquaintances, at least,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle looked conflicted for a second, “Yeah, we are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there should be no problem,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” Michelle sighed, “Is there—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michelle,” Felicia cut in seriously, “If I make you uncomfortable, I’m happy to move,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MJ,” Michelle — MJ — corrected before adding on, “No, it’s not that you make me uncomfortable, I just never thought we were close,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understandable, but it wasn’t that Felicia found MJ to be someone she could befriend but rather the people around her were… less than savoury. Felicia still wasn’t very comfortable around Peter (which was pretty self-explanatory), and she didn’t have much of an impression of Ned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to not be close.” Felicia tilted her head in thought, “We’re in the same homeroom, and we have two electives together, and I don't find your company to be anything bad,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a first,” MJ muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The offer stands,” Felicia stuck out her hand, “I would love to be your friend, you’re a cool girl, MJ,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ took the hand as Mr Fran started the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hid her smile behind her blanket of straight black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, my friend, is what you call progress.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 4, 2024 - E. 67th Street Gym</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to try to steal something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia froze and stared at her father, unbelievingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had spent around four hours in the gym after Felicia had returned from school. They covered both bases of cat burglary; heights and stealth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason we’re called ‘cat burglars’,” Walter had explained to a bright-eyed Felicia, “We’re agile, and we’re never seen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father had also proceeded to tell Felicia that it would be years before he would ever allow her to be a cat burglar; they would begin with petty theft. But what Walter had underestimated was the amount of agility and stealth Felicia already possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made me do ballet for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a child,” Felicia accused at the sight of Walter’s disbelieving expression, “My limbs are more rubber than muscle at this point, wanna see me twist my wrist around 270°?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only because of that reason that Walter had proceeded to train her upper body strength and her core strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands down, most tiring four hours of Felicia’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had changed back into the </span>
  <a href="https://pin.it/OoFgYRB">
    <span>plain black shirt and denim blue pinafore</span>
  </a>
  <span> she had worn to school earlier in the day, but her long hair was still held in a messy high ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, repeat that,” Felicia gaped, “You’re letting me out into the field?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Walter answered, slinging a white towel around his neck, “You’ve got the build and abilities of a cat burglar, all you need is the experience,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia was going to be so giddy with excitement that she wouldn’t be able to sleep that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter sighed, “Now hurry along before your mother starts panicking over our disappearance,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia gave her father a smirk and exited the gym into the cool October night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still didn’t know why she asked her father to train her to be a cat burglar that fateful Friday in September, but she didn’t regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that murderous rage that was meant to be dispelled by murdering Ryan Archer was now being transformed into exhilaration and giddiness over the thought of a heist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had found a (relatively) healthy outlet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deus’ birthday is tomorrow,” Was what Helen greeted the freshly showered father-daughter duo, “Unfortunately I’ll be at work,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a Saturday?” Felicia protested as she looked up from her dinner, “Mum! Don’t you think you’re overworking yourself,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen smiled fondly at Felicia, “It’ll only be for a few more months, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bomul*</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat before the food goes cold,” Walter advised, pointing to the dishes with his chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia complied, dropping the subject and going back to her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia, eat more vegetables,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” Felicia argued at her mother in Korean as Helen began the pick out more vegetables and dropped them in Felicia’s bowl, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eomma</span>
  </em>
  <span>**!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter did nothing but smile at the sight before making the matter worse, “You should eat some meat as well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia dropped the chopsticks down on the dining table and glared at both her parents, “Stop, I physically cannot eat that much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to attract a boy?” Helen asked in Korean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made it sound like Felicia was an animal in need of a mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then eat more,” Helen chastised shovelling more food into Felicia’s bowl, “You’re skinny as a stick, every time we visit your grandparents all they ask is if we feed you and Deus,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, they also have a very skewed opinion on what the healthy weight is,” Felicia muttered, accepting the food her parents had accumulated in her bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All they care about is what’s best for their grandchildren,” Helen corrected, “Your grandmother cried herself into a hospital after she learnt that you died, and then—,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cried herself into the hospital again when she found out I had been revived, I know, I know, you’ve told me about a hundred times now,” Felicia rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, were all parents just programmed to guilt-trip their kids or was that just Felicia’s parents?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Walter asked when Felicia set her chopsticks down after she had finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done,” Felicia looked at her father in confusion, “I’m also very full,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to do the dishes after,” Helen reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> always have to do the dishes?” Felicia complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you don’t do anything else around here,” Helen reminded, “Do you have a lot of homework today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suggest you get to it if you want to sleep before midnight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia scowled and practically stormed up the stairs to the second floor and into her room, flipping open the nearest textbook on her desk and staring blankly at its contents and proceeded to swear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap. Maths. Her hellish mathematics teacher had mentioned they were going to be doing a test on Monday, Felicia was not in any way shape or form prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia threw down the maths textbook and booted up her laptop, staring at the news article that popped up on her screen as she entered Google Chrome.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Metropolitan Museum of Art Has One of The World’s Rarest Gems On Display For a Limited Time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mindlessly, Felicia clicked on the link and stared at the large picture of a spectacular blue gem twinkling under studio lights even in picture form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia, with her occasionally unhealthy infatuation with shiny things, instantly recognised the gemstone in the photo. A benitoite, the rarest gem in the world that’s only found in California.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing Felicia was obsessed with when she was like 13.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One carat of those babies was easily worth $6000 that giant chunk of glittering blue had to be at least 10 carats, which was literally impossible since the Smithsonian was reported to have the largest one at only 7.2 carats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over $60000 was sitting in the Met just </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be stolen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia copied the hyperlink of the article and sent it to her father with the intentions of just wordlessly telling him about how stupid these people were at put such an expensive item on display in a public museum not anticipating what could’ve come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, poor, poor oblivious Felicia Hardy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*bomul means 'treasure' in Korean, it's a pet name that Helen has for Felicia<br/>**Eomma (as you may have figured out) means mum or mother</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy new year (albeit, a little late)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 10, 2024 - The Roof of The Metropolitan Museum of Art</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter had almost forgotten what the air up this high felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the building, he was currently perched on like a cat were millions of dollars worth of priceless artefacts and hundreds of security measures in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter only wanted the 11.3-carat benitoite valued at $86784 on display for a limited time only in the newly opened ‘Modern Jewels’ exhibition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very same one in the article his daughter has kindly sent him the previous week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years ago, if you told Walter Hardy that he would return to his thieving ways, he would've laughed in your face and then had you disposed of for knowing his secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentoring Felicia had made Walter miss the thrill of heisting how the wind felt when you hopped roof to roof. The satisfaction of verifying the true worth of a stolen good. How slinking away into the darkness as law enforcement chased after you felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply missed being The Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Helen fell pregnant with Felicia and Walter swore to himself that The Cat was retiring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How ironic that the very being that made Walter hang up the mantle was to make him don the suit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what kind of father would he be if his daughter wanted a gem worth more than $80000 and he didn't go out and steal it for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipping back into the role of The Cat was easier than anticipated. The black suit still fit like a glove to his surprise (after all, it had been more than twenty years) and his athletic abilities weren't too shabby after such a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, lying to Helen now was a lot harder than lying to her twenty-three years ago when the two didn't have two children, one of whom has tried every trick in the book (*cough* Felicia *cough*.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So officially, Walter was on ‘business’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(As always, Walter suspected that Felicia knew the true nature of what ‘business’ meant but didn't seem to question it as she left for school that morning.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planning a Met heist was nothing, it was strange planning a heist without his team but The Cat had flown solo before and something as measly as the Metropolitan Museum of Art would be a piece of cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(At his prime, Walter was skilled enough to attempt to rob Fort Knox, he did, in fact, try to rob the safest guarded place on earth and was so so tantalizingly close to the gold before he tripped an alarm and had to hightail out of there)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter picked the lock of the room's skylight adjacent to the brilliant blue jewel and landed onto the museum floor with a soft thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An aging eye scanned the area for nearby night guards before slinking around them with near-silent footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound was the quiet mumblings of the night guards and the soft huffs of Walter’s breathing as he edged closer and closer to the gorgeous blue jewel that would look absolutely splendid on his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiring the benitoite at 360 degrees, Walter thought to himself: ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>A pair of benitoite earrings for Helen and the raw jewel for Felicia,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was mere inches from the glass container when something went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter swore under his breath as the alarms screamed around the museum. He had tripped a wire, what an amateur move!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just like Fort Knox all over again! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter swore louder when the night guards all shone their flashlights at him as he pulled himself onto the roof again and jumped to the ground of Central Park where he had stashed away some civilian clothes and bolted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down 5th Avenue, he ran as he was pursued. After a moment of hesitation, the 54-year-old turned down East 74th Street and into Madison Avenue to throw them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter had slowed into a power walk by the time he had reached Madison Avenue's intersection and East 67th Street but still fast enough to break into a sprint if he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus, he was out of shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s not the main problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Walter thought grimly as he greeted his wife and daughter with sweaty hugs (the lie of ‘I hit the gym’ had been haphazardly thrown out).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the main problem was infinitely worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had seen his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would all go downhill from now.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 11, 2024 - Outside Room 201</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an uncomfortable tingling feeling that filled Felicia’s senses the minute she woke up on Friday morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Suzan asked as she saw Felicia’s clenched fist as she changed books, “You need a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know,” Felicia replied truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the feeling that something was going to go wrong today. She could feel it deep in her bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was very unsettling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardy, can you help me with something?” A dark-haired, light-eyed boy winked at her from across the hallway, “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia internally gagged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seemed to have gotten a few things mixed up,” Felicia admitted as the entire hallway stopped to watch the interactions of the two Seniors, “I’m from LA which means I’m automatically an eleven or higher,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her, Suzan tried to stifle a laugh as Felicia shut her locker door, locked it and then dragged a hysterically laughing Suzan Yang away to their next class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you- did you see his face?” Suzan cackled joyously, “Can’t believe he thought that stupid pick up line would work,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah well, he’s also a guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has every guy in this dang school asked you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Felicia smiled wryly, “I don’t think Eugene, Ned or Peter have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, apart from them,” Suzan rolled her eyes, “I take it you aren’t interested in dating? Or are you already taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia stopped walking to look at her best friend in confusion. Did she give off the vibe that she had a partner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or do you not like boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, Felicia had seen this question coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not attracted to females romantically or sexually,” Felicia shrugged, “I know for a fact I’m attracted to males, but I just find teenage boys gross,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable,” Suzan muttered, “Teenage boys are fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Felicia agreed, “How do you take care of one? What do they eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything really,” Suzan giggled, “As long as it isn’t poisonous,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia turned to see Peter Parker jogging down the hallway and stop in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Felicia asked with a tilt of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a class with Sue Lorman next right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia blinked and answered with: “Yeah,” as Suzan rolled her eyes behind them and muttered, “Fucking hate Sue Lorman,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter dug into his old backpack and pulled out a file full of sheets of paper, “Can you give this to her, she needs it for the fifth period,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Felicia didn’t really want to do that, Sue didn’t really like Felicia to say the least and the Chinese-Korean girl wanted to avoid contact with the inferior Sue (as Suzan puts it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure,” Felicia said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as Felicia reached her hand out to grab the folder the P.A. system above the trio of 12th Graders rang: “Could Felicia Hardy come to the Front Office immediately, thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed, “Just my luck, Suzan, you’re in the same class right, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body, Parker,” Suzan barked, crossing her arms across her chest, “I refuse,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Suzy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, you of all people should know what my relationship with Sue Lorman’s relationship is like,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to go to the Front Office now,” Felicia announced as the two 18-year-olds bickered, “Bye,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had they called her to the Front Office? Had they found something Felicia had misplaced and hadn’t realised was missing? Was it her parents? Was it Deus?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was worse. It was the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are Miss Felicia Hardy?” One of the uniformed officers asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to take you home,” The other officer informed the confused eighteen-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Felicia demanded as she was ushered out of the school building, “I’m going to assume this is a kidnapping if I don’t get answers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About an hour ago your father was arrested,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia stopped breathing for a moment before lashing back with: “For what reason? How do you just arrest a person, don’t you need an arrest warrant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother has requested for you to return home,” The officer continued, completely ignoring Felicia’s yelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Felicia glared at the two officers, “Why was my father arrested so suddenly, and I’m assuming you don’t have an arrest warrant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interpol and FBI don’t need arrest warrants,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father was arrested by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interpol</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Felicia shrieked angrily, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have grounds to suspect that your father is the renowned cat burglar known as ‘The Cat’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Well, they aren’t wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia already knew why. Last night, her father definitely wasn’t ‘on business’ he was definitely on a heist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed he got caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hear the rest from your mother,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think my mother will be in her right mind right now?” Felicia demanded, struggling as she was forcibly dragged out of school, “Hey! At least let me call my brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” The officers relented, “One phone call, no funny business or we’ll assume you’re an accomplice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a criminal,” Felicia glared, “You’ve obviously made a wrong arrest,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s take a look into Felicia’s thought process right now:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First of all, if Interpol and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking FBI</span>
  </em>
  <span> were involved, they would definitely find the truth that means that all of Felicia’s actions would be deemed suspicious during the aftermath of the arrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secondly, Felicia knew her father very well. If he knew he had been suspected, then he would cut ties to anyone who would get swept up in the investigation except he can’t do that with family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So right now, only Walter Hardy’s family would be suspicious of association.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had to play her cards right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so that’s why Felicia Sara Hardy (the whitest name ever for a fully Asian girl, she knows) shakily pressed Amadeus Hardy’s contact and dialled his number, max acting ability activated with two officers watching her every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was even better if Deus believed that Felicia had no idea as well, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Who is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Your sister… idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deus? It’s Felicia,” Felicia replied with, hyper-aware of the gazes of the officers, “Did you hear about dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad was arrested today,” Felicia informed her brother, “They said he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> an international cat burglar,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Of course he was, what about you? Did you suddenly become a superhero during the </span>
  <em>
    <span>month </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deus, that wasn’t a joke, I’m serious,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m finding someone to go drive down to New York with me.” There was rustling on the other side of the phone and some chatter that Felicia couldn’t really pick on, “I’ll be there in around four hours, I gotta settle some things here in Massachusetts,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, see you soon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia turned on her heel playfully and made a show of stashing away her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans, “Ok, you can take me home now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Felicia treating the NYPD like a chauffeur? You betcha she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on, dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 11, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The two NYPD policemen took a moment to soak in the fact they were about to enter an eight-figure Upper East Side penthouse while the 18-year-old teenage girl dug into her backpack for her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which (now that Felicia recalled) were still in her locker at Midtown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’cuse me a moment,” Felicia smiled up at the two men as she rang the intercom, “I seem to have left my house keys at school due to the sheer suddenness of your arrival,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, Felicia should be an English major, forget science and technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it? More Interpol? FBI? NYPD? Is the CIA involved now? Did you fly in the Chinese Army at this point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia Hardy had completely forgotten about her mother…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s your daughter?” Felicia replied with a slight stutter at her mother’s tone, “With two police escorts,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door immediately swung open to reveal a dishevelled Lewis who hastily welcomed Felicia and her police escorts into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say it was pandemonium would be putting it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officers overran the Hardy Penthouse's living room both in and out of uniform ranging from local police to international organisations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FBI, Interpol, NYPD, </span>
  <em>
    <span>LAPD, and</span>
  </em>
  <span> so forth, all crowded around a couch question who Felicia assumed was her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Felicia asked Lewis as the man dragged her away from the mess and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a ton of evidence against sir,” Lewis admitted, “Even the Madam is beginning to lose hope,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother’s losing hope?” Felicia repeated, perplexed. Her mother sounded hardened with just rage mere minutes ago, “Are we sure we’re talking about the same person here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis nodded conspiratorially, “I’m not even sure how they got that much incriminating evidence,”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, that might be because Walter Hardy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> guilty of all the crimes they were charging him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you suppose someone would frame him?” Felicia asked, feigning curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis shrugged, “I’m not too sure, Felicia, your father didn’t have many enemies,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he didn’t, Walter Hardy is like the most charitable man on earth, he just had the occasional sticky finger, everything he stole he could buy like four of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” Felicia tugged on the sleeve of a female FBI officer nearby, “What’s going to happen to my father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is going to be transferred to a local police precinct for further interrogation, and if he resists then, the FBI will be using some incentives,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incentives? Like the truth serum that they had given Felicia when she blipped back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t sound good. The whole situation was snowballing faster and faster down a cliff, and worst of all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia didn’t have a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right. Felicia Sara Hardy (still the whitest name ever in her opinion) didn’t have anything in her ridiculously big brain of hers that could save her father from arrest and judicial consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best course of action right now would be to let the professional worm himself out. This couldn’t possibly be the first time he’d almost been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felicia couldn’t just sit there while her </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> was being dragged away to prison. That would be disastrous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The media would find out. Stocks for their company would plummet. This would be a stain not only on Walter’s record but the whole family’s. The Hardy reputation would be ruined, Helen Cho would be ruined, Amadeus Hardy would be ruined, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felicia Hardy</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be ruined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia Hardy </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within an instant, Walter had scooped Felicia into a suffocating hug whispering a few words before silently complying with the various officers more, leaving Felicia shocked and stiff watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never settle for second best. If you love basketball, you should work to become a basketball player and not just a cheerleader.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ik that felicia is canonically bi (if you didn't know, well now you do) but let's be honest, bi!felicia is too powerful for this world to handle<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(for now *winks*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 14, 2024 - Midtown School of Science and Technology</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper Stark (bless her heart) had managed to keep the media from releasing the news of Walter Hardy’s arrest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had defended her decision by saying it was “a favour for one of Tony’s oldest friends”, but Felicia knew the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter Hardy was an unsurprisingly famous man who the media absolutely adored which led to a lot of partnerships with other large companies; Stark Industries included. Since Stark Industries often partnered with the Hardy Foundation, they would also receive a huge blow to their stocks due to association.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe Felicia was just cynical enough to think that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that didn’t stop speculation from emerging as to why Felicia had been so suddenly dragged home by the police last Friday or why the Hardy Foundation announced a sudden shift in management to young Amadeus Hardy (who didn’t have the slightest knowledge in business.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, they had pressed for Felicia herself to take up the role of (temporary) CEO of the Hardy Foundation since it was technically her birthright as the firstborn despite the blip and whatnot and also in part to the fact that 18-year-old Felicia Hardy had more knowledge in business and the workings of the world than 20-year-old Amadeus Hardy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The argument came up that Deus could push back his already forward studies but Felicia could not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how Felicia ended up returning to school on Monday after her life had </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> been dumped upside down and emptied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Felicia didn’t want to go to school, but she wasn’t desperate enough to fake an illness to skip even if Felicia already felt sick in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like every day for the past month and a half, Lewis dropped Felicia off at the front gates to Midtown, but the only difference was that Amadeus (who was getting dropped off at the New York branch of the Hardy Foundation after Felicia) had to push his now-younger sister out of the silver BMW.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting in discontent, Felicia’s arm jerked, and she jabbed her brother’s arm with an unnecessary amount of force which made the adult shriek slightly before stalking into the school with her head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let them speculate</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Felicia told herself as she practically threw her books into her locker before closing it with a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>slam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This must be the most exciting thing they’ve seen in a while,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, who was kidding? Felicia was scared shitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In private schools, all the bullying (or attempted bullying) was done passive-aggressively. It was more or less comparing family fortunes, livelihoods, future positions and whatnot because everyone was more or less on equal playing fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Public schools, on the other hand? Well considering Felicia’s never been to one before Midtown, she couldn’t really say but from what she’s heard and seen? It’s the strong picks on the weak and if Felicia let anything slip? She’d be considered weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she entered the school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. Literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no obvious whispering, no side-eye glances, no confrontation; it was almost baffling to Felicia’s poor sheltered mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why wasn’t it like the movies?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even Suzan brought it up! Suzan! Suzan Yang, closeted gossip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your weekend?” She had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stressful,” Came Felicia’s careful response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Suzan didn’t probe any deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concerningly, the only person who was worried about Felicia’s wellbeing in any shape or form was Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat behind her during homeroom, something that apparently only Felicia was freaking out over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly </span>
  </em>
  <span>initiated conversations that would only last a few seconds before Felicia ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The classes Felicia shared with Peter were filled with unsubtle stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was like a fly buzzing around her </span>
  <em>
    <span>all day long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was starting to get a little creepy and very alarming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Ned! Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to get to the bottom of Peter Parker’s increasingly uncomfortable actions.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 14, 2024 - Midtown High</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned Leeds knew Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his best friend since kindergarten, Ned prided himself in knowing Peter best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his little nuances and facts he had never thought to mention such as his avid adoration of the Mets or that his middle school locker combination was 06-18-28 or the forbidden fact that he hates mayonnaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned had been Peter’s confidant every time he had a crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this time wasn’t any different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Ned knew who Felicia Hardy was! That fateful day on July 1 was when Peter excitedly swung over to his apartment and raved about the ‘super gorgeous, smart, sarcastic, gorgeous (did he mention that?) </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ who just moved to New York from LA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned knew from day one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker had a crush on Felicia Hardy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ had no problems with Peter moving on so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gorgeous,” MJ justified, waving Felicia Hardy’s Instagram profile in front of his face, “Look, I’d be surprised if Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall in love with her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Right, Ned had almost forgotten that MJ liked girls as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the next time Ned and Peter met up, almost two months after Peter met Felicia, Peter hadn’t mentioned her at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> suspicious considering how much he had talked about her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the morning of September 2, Ned steeled himself and entered the school, excited to finally be a Senior and anxious to meet Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned had not anticipated meeting Felicia </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> homeroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a lot you can’t tell from pictures and social media.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here’s what Ned can tell you from meeting Felicia Hardy in person: photos definitely don’t do her justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, excuse me.” Someone had tapped MJ’s shoulder, “Hi, I'm new, uh, do you know where I can find the front office,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ and Ned had turned around in confusion only to be stunned to see the very girl Peter had sighed over almost the entire summer, the girl whose Instagram Ned had scrutinised unbeknownst to Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s like the Spice Girls once said: ‘If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real test for Felicia begins now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, sure," MJ answered as Ned continued to scrutinise her, "Just turn right at the corner, and it's on the left, you can't miss it,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just curiously, what year are you?" He asked, pretending he hadn’t stalked her socials for half of the summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm a Senior,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so cool, so are we,” Ned managed out with as much excitement as he could, “Man, isn't it amazing that we're all Seniors now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia blinked, "Not really,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok… you aren’t really getting with Peter’s friends. First impression: low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned doesn’t hear much until he hears MJ mentioning Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—you can also find Peter Parker, he hangs with us as well," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smooth MJ, real smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you," Felicia smiled, "Felicia Hardy, thanks for the directions, I have to go follow them now,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Felicia left, following the directions MJ had given her, Ned shook MJ’s shoulders frantically, “Dude, that was her! That was her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah idiot, I know.” MJ pried Ned’s hands off her shoulders, “She sticks out like a sore thumb with her appearance,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s like a goddess, and we’re mere mortals,” Ned panicked, “MJ, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of Peter’s league!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that about Liz back in freshman year,” MJ grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! But Liz was like the most popular girl at Midtown! Felicia’s got tens of thousands of followers! She’s on a whole other level!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to tell Peter about your vote of confidence then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being realistic here!” Ned snapped back, “Her dad is one of the richest men in America! Her mum is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Helen Cho</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Her brother is an actual genius who goes to MIT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re more obsessed than Peter,” MJ shook her head, “What’s the big deal? It’s just a crush, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it wasn’t ‘just a crush’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned had never seen Peter like this. Peter with a crush never took initiative; all he did was stare and daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This Peter was taking initiative. He was reckless and kinda stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damn idiot took photography as a class because she was! Peter gave up on photography back in middle school when Flash called it lame! What the heck is this girl’s influence?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it,” Ned sighed, “C’mon, let’s just get to homeroom,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Peter Parker and Felicia Hardy’s second meeting wasn’t so great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia Hardy first impression: Rock bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a lot happened after that. Ned started pestering Suzan Yang about Felicia since the two had gotten close (much to Suzan’s annoyance). MJ somehow got closer to Felicia. Peter joked that she was getting close to all the people </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned had promised that she wouldn’t start getting closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Famous last words Edward Leeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because just then, the worst words possible came out of Felicia Hardy’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Ned! Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh please, please, please don’t be her</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Ned begged as he turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, of course, her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Ned did the thing he did best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panicked and bolted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, when he panics and bolts, no one chases after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia obviously didn’t think like that because she started cHASING HIM THROUGH THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, holy shit, holy, shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Ned internally panicked as he hid in a janitor's closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got you,” Felicia declared, swinging open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned obviously had no dignity left as he shrieked and bolted past Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus! This girl was crazy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the most exercise Ned had done in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>! P.E. was easier than this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The jig is up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Ned thought morbidly, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like the cat has tired out the mouse,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to grab ahold of his backpack and Ned is finally captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Ned panted, holding up his hands like a criminal who’s been caught, “I give up! I concede!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia dragged Ned into the nearby empty classroom without missing a beat and sat him down on a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her glare was terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Way more terrifying than any of the supervillains Peter had ever faced, Felicia’s glare was like a goddess’ who could crush him under her designer shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned felt like he was going to burst into tears at any given second now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” He stammered out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk,” Felicia grits out again, grabbing Ms Kingsley’s yard ruler and holding it to Ned’s neck dangerously, “Why is Parker being a creep, what does he know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to pee himself at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, no, Peter knows nothing,” Ned stammered out, “W-what would he know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damnit, Ned! That would be way more believable if you didn’t stammer through that sentence like a guilty person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia sighed and lowered the ruler from Ned’s neck, “Sorry, my bad, it’s just… I had a horrible weekend. A lot has happened, it really shouldn’t condone my—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, Ned had completely forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s dad had just been arrested over the weekend. The poor girl must be so stressed and anxious right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine,” Ned consoled, “I’m sorry about your dad, it must be—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the ruler was back at his neck, and Felicia’s eyes were narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fucked up badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t underestimate her’ was a warning Peter and MJ had given him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had very much so underestimated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the fuck was this girl so cunning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about my father?” Felicia demanded, “Who told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned squeezed his eyes shut and muttered an apology for what he was about to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter did, he has an internship at Stark Industries, he’s really close to Mrs Stark, he heard from her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry Peter</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Ned bit the inside of his mouth, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t wanna die today</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia lowered the ruler again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Ned chanted in his head like a mantra, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her. Don’t underestimate her,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Parker must be really something if he has an internship at Stark Industries! I didn’t know he was that talented,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s voice sounded strangely familiar. Ned had heard that tone so many times from Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was utterly adoring and infatuated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Ned was aware, you can’t fake that tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned opened his eyes to meet Felicia’s eyes literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkling</span>
  </em>
  <span> with adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned prided himself on being Peter’s best friend, but Ned was also Peter’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wingman</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s love life came before Ned’s own life sometimes, and this was going to be no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter’s really amazing like that,” Ned blurted out, “He’s really smart, he got the internship when he was a freshman! He’s super reliable and just generally a really great guy, any girl would be lucky to date a guy like him, y’know, I think you and Peter could make a great couple!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Felicia muttered, “I didn’t know that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned’s jaw hung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait… did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> just agree to the fact that she and Peter would make a good couple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia Hardy impression: very high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyone who agreed that Peter was amazing was an instant winner in Ned’s books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now to tell Peter the good news.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 15, 2024 - Lab 9B</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan frantically shushed the bright red Felicia Hardy, “Shh, we’re still in class,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked around the lab awkwardly before mimicking Suzan’s hushed tones, “He really asked you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, last night, he texted me that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did I ever say Parker and I would make a good couple?” Felicia demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was crazy! Who would even believe that load of bullshit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, wait. Felicia knew one person who would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned,” Felicia hissed out with a groan, “What the hell did I agree with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word of advice,” Suzan snickered, “Always listen to what Ned says,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You,” Felicia groaned, “This explains why Parker was a tomato during Photography yesterday,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I cleared things up with him,” Suzan reassured, “He no longer thinks you have a crush on him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I don’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life’s pretty shitty right now,” Felicia whimpered as Suzan patted her head like she was a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I don’t know how to face him,” Felicia buried her head in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all so unnecessary. If Felicia had just listened to the mindless shit Ned was spewing then she wouldn’t have to have this pestering headache otherwise known as Peter Parker’s depressed puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disturb your class Ms Granger but I just need to borrow Felicia Hardy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked at her teacher in confusion as Ms Granger allowed Felicia to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia doesn’t move for a bit before Suzan nudged her under the table, “Go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuffed her laptop and notebook into her bag, swung it over her shoulder and followed the secretary out of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” Felicia asked the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a visitor who just processed an early leave form for you,” She answered, “I verified with your mother,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s visitor was a tall man with shocking red hair and a pair of round, black sunglasses. Blind. Despite the outward shabby appearance, Felicia could recognise the shiny watch on his wrist worthy of a good ten grand. Rich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia didn’t know any blind, rich men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Murdock, this is Felicia Hardy,” The secretary introduced, “Felicia, this is your visitor, have a nice day,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of secretary just leaves a student with a person they obviously don’t know? Someone’s going to get kidnapped one of these days!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, the man’s blind, Felicia could just escape if she’s very, very quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And luckily for her, stealth was one of her fortes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where do you think you’re going, Miss Hardy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia froze, “I thought you were blind? Or are you just faking it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can assure you, I’m very much so blind,” Murdock smiled, “Have been for the past twenty years, but that’s not the problem, please come with me Miss Hardy, we have much to discuss,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not many people could see through Felicia so well, maybe this man was worth listening to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who exactly are you, Mr Murdock?” Felicia asked as she made herself comfortable in the back of Murdock’s car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m Matthew Murdock, and I’m your father’s lawyer,” Murdock smirked, “In short, we need you to testify for your father in court,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Felicia admitted, “Since I’m sure my father has told you, he’s guilty,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock’s smile doesn’t falter, “I know, everyone knows, to put it bluntly, your father is guaranteed to serve time, but your testimony will hopefully lessen the sentencing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he hasn’t pleaded guilty.” Felicia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “By law, aren’t you ‘innocent until proven guilty’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missy, when you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interpol</span>
  </em>
  <span> and federal agencies breathing down your neck, you don’t really have a choice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, I still can’t testify,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walter’s told me about your innate ability to lie convincingly,” Murdock brought up cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to lie on the stand?” Felicia smirked, “Isn’t that illegal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I understand if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Felicia broke out into laughter, “I’m not even Christian, swearing on a bible means nothing to me, fuck the oath, it’s utter bullshit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… did not expect you to be this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This what?” Felicia’s grin widened, “This willing? This amoral? C’mon finish the sentence,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind,” Murdock sighed, “So yes, you are willing to lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if it comes to the point where I have to,” Felicia corrected, “I would like for my father never to see the inside of a jail cell,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before, it’s impossible,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect me to believe that pile of bullshit, do you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock conceded, “Look, Walt’s can only get charged for the things he’s stolen less than a year ago since his other felonies have been put to bed, Interpol is arguing for a sentence worthy of all your dad’s crimes, which isn’t the case, so the only way we can prevent Walt from getting jailed is to prove that he wasn’t the thief,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, never call my father Walt ever again,” Felicia started, “Second of all, I can do that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove that he wasn’t the thief,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you going to do that, Miss Detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia smirked conspiratorially, “You’ll see,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring: Ned's POV and Matt Murdock AKA Daredevil *applause* </p><p>I sometimes get the feeling that Ned's more invested in Peter' love life than he is and also Ned would annoy the SHIT out of Felicia which does wonders for their dynamic.</p><p>For clarification, just in case you get the wrong idea, Peter DOESN'T have a crush on Felicia as of this chapter. Right now he's just interested in her like a puppy would be interested in a new person, he's just curious and friendly and a little attracted to her (but honestly who wouldn't be?)</p><p>In regards to Felicia's... moral alignment, uh, I actually don't know, I tend to write her from either a True Neutral or Chaotic Neutral perspective but what do y'all think?</p><p>P.S. Sometimes I forget my Felicia is supposed to be stinkin' rich and has never been to a public school before Midtown and it shows, she should not be this in-the-loop lol, she's the type of person who gets confused over cafeteria food.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 25, 2024 - Cipriani Downtown, 376 W Broadway</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia was fond of Italian cuisine, but that wasn’t why she was having dinner at Cipriani Downtown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eighteen-year-old had pestered Eugene, Spider-Man’s diehard number one fan, for the blue and red themed superhero’s patrolling habits and routes which the teenager was more than happy to brag about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was demeaning to beg for anything from Eugene, the fucking dickhead’s ego was larger than the sun at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it hadn’t been in vain. What Felicia learnt was that Spider-Man passed by West Broadway every Friday evening at around nine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sometimes varies,” Eugene had told Felicia passionately, “Those are the averages, but there was one time where he was off schedule by an hour, it was really—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eugene, I really don’t care,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, for accurate times, you just gotta follow this Twitter account called Spider-Man Tracker, they put out live updates with photo evidence about where Spider-Man is at any given time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme guess, you’re the admin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I am a member,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what exactly was Felicia Hardy doing at a ritzy Italian restaurant two hours before she was meant to ‘bump’ into Spider-Man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why she was casing a joint!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Felicia Hardy going to be robbing Cipriani?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just so happens that there is a jewellery store diagonally opposite this unnecessarily expensive restaurant that Felicia understood why she’s never been to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jewellery store that prided itself on its gemstones, especially its sapphires and diamonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the pretty little jewels will make a new home in Felicia’s jewellery box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, of course, Felicia had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> cased the joint, she wasn’t an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Word of advice? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> suspects the innocent teenage girl who was awkwardly trying to find a gift for her mother’s birthday. Felicia had managed </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much inside deets from the naive lady who showed Felicia the store’s prized jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As well as the fact that they were bringing in new jewels on the 25th.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks, Joanne. You’ve done this budding cat burglar a huge favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, </span>
  <span>it wouldn’t have been suspicious for Felicia not to have bought anything after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>juicy piece of info so Felicia told Joanne that she’d be back on the 26th since she had school on the 25th.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy-peasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, duh, she almost forgot to mention. Obviously, Felicia didn’t give Joanne any real info about her. As far as poor, unsuspecting Joanne was aware, it was Sarah Lee who came into the store on October 19, the </span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/52/cf/0c/52cf0c5f426418b66b173bcce43630c3.jpg">
    <span>high school junior with short sandy blonde hair</span>
  </a>
  <span> who was the daughter of a working-class single mother. ‘Sarah’ also worked several part-time jobs to give her mother a nice gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, emotions are so easy to toy with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More wine, Miss Hardy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s attention was brought to the charming young waiter carrying a bottle of 2010 Zinfandel with a smile that just spelled ‘jerk’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Felicia brushed off, “I’ll have dessert now. The freshly whipped vanilla ice cream, please,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it won’t be long,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The menu suggested sharing the ice cream at the table. Felicia was a teenage girl; if they had one superpower, it would be the ability to eat inhuman amounts of ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had class, just not when it came to ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ice cream, Miss Hardy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Felicia glanced down at the nametag on the waiter’s white shirt, “Nick,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure, miss,” Nick bowed dramatically, “Enjoy your dessert,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Felicia was about to dig in, her phone buzzed with a notification from Twitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one Twitter account Felicia had notifications for; the Spider-Man Tracker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out, Eugene’s obsession with Spider-Man really did have its perks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where exactly is our resident spider swingin’ now?” Felicia asked under her breath as she checked the tweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queensboro Bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little behind schedule, aren’t we?” Felicia snickered, “Thanks for giving me more time to eat my ice cream,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spider-Man’s delay meant that Felicia’s heist could also be shoved back a teensy bit to accommodate Spidey’s schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T-3 hours</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 25, 2024 - Roof of Soho Gem Sapphire &amp; Diamond Engagement Rings NYC</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By nine o’clock, New York was almost completely shrouded in darkness, giving Felicia the perfect opportunity to pass by completely unnoticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, since this was a last-minute heist, Felicia didn’t have the proper gear to steal thousands of dollars worth of jewels. Proper gear meaning a suit tailored to her abilities and personalised professional equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had seen her father’s suit several times; it was very ‘Walter Hardy’. Completely black and able to contain all the equipment he required and also was able to conceal his identity with a matching black mask that hid his entire face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If a curious eleven-year-old Felicia Hardy hadn’t stolen that stupid mask, maybe this entire mess could’ve been avoided entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Felicia </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a suit that would enhance her abilities, nor did she wish to remain unseen (which was, like, rule one of being a cat burglar her father had taught her… sorry dad.) The entire basis of which her plan was set was to get caught by Spider-Man. Rather regrettably, the jewels were a second priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had to be eye-catching enough to attract Spider-Man’s attention but not enough to the point she could be tracked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if she got arrested, that’d be pretty bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught but not captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that was her plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it risky? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if shit hits the ceiling and she <em>gets</em></span>
  <span> arrested, Felicia will be more than desperate enough to bring up the time where she patched Spider-Man up and that he actually owed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Dignity means nothing if you get arrested, no one can go to jail with dignity, it’s all lost in court when people judge your every action)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this led Felicia to wear the long platinum blonde wig that was stashed away in the back of her closest and the simple black domino mask she had stolen from Sheryl from Halloween last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anything to hide your identity’ was Felicia’s current motto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything meant changing her height with shoe lifts, using makeup to change her face shape, wearing colour contacts and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then this is when Felicia crashed into a hurdle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see, Felicia isn’t really a girl who wears dark colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, the amount of black in her wardrobe is… minimal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To put it lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All her black clothes were skirts and dresses with the occasional sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Felicia Hardy would be robbing a jewellery store in a </span>
  <a href="http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/o0g143-l-610x610-sweater-tumblr-knit-knitwear-knitted+sweater-black+sweater-pants-black+sweatpants-sweatpants-turtleneck-turtleneck+sweater-shoes-mules-black.jpg">
    <span>black hoodie and a pair of her brother’s sweatpants</span>
  </a>
  <span> from when he was in middle school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as equipment went, Felicia had only her trusty lock picking set that her father had gifted her when she was 14 (see, that is the last thing from subtle dad!) and a diamond tip glass cutter (which she would not be using since she was to leave ‘no evidence’.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother had basically started living at her office nowadays, and the same could now be said about her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis had gone home for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia was good to go!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riiiiight after she got on the subway, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, maybe Felicia regretted choosing a jewellery store 4 miles away from her home? She couldn’t have wanted to rob a Tiffany’s? There were like seven on the way to SoHo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twitter told her that Spider-Man was spotted at Washington Square Park two minutes ago and there was still five minutes until Felicia got to her stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the half-mile walk to the actual store.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ughhhhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Felicia arrived at Spring Street Station (which btw was a stupid name), she literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>sprinted</span>
  </em>
  <span> down Spring Street (oh duh, now the station name made more sense), almost turning into Wooster Street instead of West Broadway and then proceeded to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Not literally, obvs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of this was done in vain because it turned out that Spider-Man liked to make detours in his patrolling and was, get this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sTILL AT WASHINGTON SQUARE PARK EATING A FUCKING HOTDOG</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Felicia was going to rob the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of that fucking jewellery store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jewels! You’ve been upgraded to first priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Hardy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Felicia thought, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget the plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan to get her father acquitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The important plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wayyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span> more important than pretty jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>West Broadway was relatively empty at 9:30 pm since most of the stores were clothing. However, Cipriani was still alit with customers, perfectly unaware of the crime that would be committed right opposite them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had climbed up to the roof of the jewellery store to ‘get ready’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get ready meant putting on the wig since it was pretty eye-catching and would be traced back to Felicia if they checked security cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high vantage point was also the perfect spot to keep an eye out of any sight of Queens’ neighbourhood hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia heard a whoop of cheer from a distance and saw a blur move under the moonlight around two blocks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia smirked, “Spider’s come to play,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, it seems like the show is about to start.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 25, 2024 - SoHo</b>
</p><p>
  <span>New York City was quiet tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Peter could tell, the citizens of New York City were all at peace, and he was able to admire the city in all its glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People bought him late-night hotdogs at Washington Square Park to thank him for all he has done and he more than willingly entertained them as payment for the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really sweet of them but, alas, crime waited for no one and Peter had to continue patrolling the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sat perched on a roof, watching over SoHo and keeping an ear out for any cry for help or just anything suspicious (believe him, New Yorkers get up to some pretty strange stuff that is just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiiiniest</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit troubling.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Peter was fortunate, he could finish up the rest of Manhattan with time to spare before May’s curfew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(May was terrifying when she was angry, Peter never wanted to see his aunt’s fury directed at him ever again.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could actually make movie night tonight. Maybe he could get a full night’s rest tonight; he was meeting up with Felicia tomorrow to work on their photography assignment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter felt giddy at the thought of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, famous Parker luck meant he wasn’t going to get either of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he saw a singular figure with a rather eye-catching head of long, almost glowing, silver hair slip from out of the lamp-lit street into the shadows of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, what could she be doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Peter thought as he continued to watch the feminine figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside his head, Peter started praying that this girl was just taking a late-night stroll and not breaking into the jewellery store where she was totally stopping in front of— oh god what’s in the duffle bag… of course, it's a lock-pick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t have it been something that wasn’t a thing used for crime… like maybe a bagel. Or a bottle of water. Or anything else that isn’t usually used in breaking and entering and burglaries! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What did Peter expect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KAREN, call the cops and tell them there’s a thief on West Broadway,” Peter muttered, “I’m going to see what our little friend is up to, she must be desperate if she’s robbing while there are people on the streets,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung down to the second storey balcony directly above the woman, silently watching her skillfully pick open the door to a jewellery store, humming under her breath as she wordlessly opened the door with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she obviously didn’t have any regard for Peter’s Friday night plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon we were doing so well New York!” He joked, casually dropping down and entering the jewellery store behind her, “Damn it, you broke our streak,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter mentally prepared himself for the woman to panic and attack Peter (it’s happened before). Still, to his surprise, she merely turned around and held a finger to her lips to silence him before turning back as though Peter was her friend and not a superhero who was most likely going to get her arrested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, that’s new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely is in his suit, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s Spider-Man not Peter Parker right now… right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the darkness, Peter couldn’t see her face, but he could see that she didn’t move to the display cabinets with the jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, so she was there for the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. She passed by the counter without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok… then what was she there for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem confused,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter started at the conversational nature of her voice. It was sweet-sounding, soft and soothing and familiar but had a condescending edge to it that you had to strain to pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peter had grown up with Flash Thompson. He knows when he’s being mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I guess I am,” He replied with after a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petty thieves are stupid,” She continued with the same conversational tone, “Why go for the things on display that other people have tried on when you can take the prized and precious jewels in the back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done this before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, “Hm, not really,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a compliment,” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, regular robbers would have weapons, o-or cover their face,” Peter told her, “Or, y’know, panic more when Spider-Man catches them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like a regular robber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Peter shook his head regardless of whether she could see or not, “But shouldn’t you still be a little worried,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” She asked, “You aren’t arresting me or anything,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The storage room door creaked open, and the black-clad woman entered without a second thought, rummaging through boxes as Peter, strangely, could only watch in a mixture of intrigue and confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, pretty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s head shot up, and he snapped into action, using his webs to snatch the jewellery box out of her hands, “Ok, that’s enough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, meanie,” She pouted, “I really wanted that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still going through with the theft?” Peter demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why else do you think I’m here?” Peter could almost hear the eye-roll, “Anyways, you can keep that one, I’m sure your girlfriend would like it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blushed under the mask, “I- I don’t have a girlfriend,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you definitely thought about someone,” The woman snickered, “Oh, be careful, that’s worth at least 32 grand,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter almost dropped the box, “W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow… and she just said be careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, they’re selling it for 26 thousand, but it’s totally worth at least 32,” She rambled, “This place needs to change their appraiser, they’re getting majorly ripped off,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you can tell them that when you meet them in court," Peter grunted as he shot a web towards the woman, “This is part where you get punished for your crimes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired woman dodged the web with ease, “What’s the big deal? I haven’t stolen anything yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breaking and entering is also a crime,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you didn’t say anything, so I just assumed I was fine browsing after hours,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would that be fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I had supervision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geez, this woman was really fast. Wait. Why was she getting closer to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the moonlight that poured in through the glass windows, Peter caught a glimpse of shocking blue eyes and a red-stained smirk as she, pardon his french, fUCKING </span>
  <em>
    <span>CARTWHEELED</span>
  </em>
  <span> off of him and landed softly by the doorway, slinging her duffle bag full of expensive jewellery over her shoulder with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s jaw dropped behind his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teasingly, the thief waved a familiar jewellery box at him. The same one that was still in his hand only seconds prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has been fun, but it’s getting late,” She sighed as though she wasn’t committing a crime and he wasn’t trying to arrest her, “Au revoir Spider,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter should’ve chased after her; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> chased after her. Still, he was shocked to the point where he could only stand there blinking, mentally recoiled by the interaction he had just shared with a witty thief who just ran off with over half a million dollars worth of jewellery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who… who the hell was she???</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>October 26, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Murdock, I’m sure you heard about the horrible burglary that happened last night,” Was how Felicia greeted Murdock when he entered the penthouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s got ‘The Cat’ written all over it, no evidence other than Spider-Man’s webs, no destruction of property, just in and out,” Murdock grunted out in approval, “I can safely assume that it’s your doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia shrugged at the hidden praise, “I try,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can tell you that at least the jury is confused concerning what the hell happened,” Murdock smirked, “Good one, how’d you get away from the spider?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, piece of cake,” Felicia grinned, “Shocked him silly then bolted, a little difficult when you lack gear,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a guy who owes your dad,” Murdock told her, “I’ll give him the heads up for some gear, the same as your pop’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go there myself,” Felicia decided, “Be honest, Murdock, how many more times do I gotta do this until my father can walk free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t give you an exact number,” Murdock admitted, “But you’ll really have to cement the fact that you, no matter how similar you are to him, are not The Cat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweat,” Felicia waved off, “Hey, here’s the deal. My brother’s gonna come downstairs in a bit, you can discuss the boring stuff with him, I’ve got a thing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Felicia winked grabbing her bag, “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, just meeting up with a classmate for an assignment,” Felicia rolled her eyes, “Don’t be a stranger, Mr Murdock, I’ll see you whenever,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg, I think this is the most in-character I've ever gotten them... this is like a one chapter thing I think.</p><p>Anyway... HEIST. HEIST. HEIST. HEIST. HEIST.</p><p>Ladies and Gentlemen, the birth of legendary cat burglar; Black Cat! </p><p>(Yeah, Felicia's chaotic neutral ftw) </p><p>I don't know if any of y'all have noticed, but I actually have a temporary updating schedule now *cheers*. I update every second Wednesday afternoon AEDT (GMT+10:00) but idk how long I'll be keeping that up.</p><p>Happy reading, see y'all in two weeks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 31, 2024 - Midtown School of Science and Technology</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween had always been Felicia’s favourite holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween was the one day it was socially acceptable to wear costumes in public. The streets were always flooded with variations of costumes of the Avengers or some ‘scary’ creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last year, Felicia went as a witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Because the amount of any given effort is always minimal when it comes to Felicia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween was also the perfect cover for some costume shopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Felicia wasn’t shopping for a Halloween costume, she was shopping for equipment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had grown fond of the platinum blonde wig, but she would have to get more if she’s going to keep the job going. Luckily, no one is going to be suspicious when you buy five wigs of the same colour but varying styles and brands like three days before Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing this afternoon?” Suzan asked Felicia as the final bell rang, “Got any plans,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry,” Felicia apologised, “I’m meeting up with an old friend of my father’s,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, Happy Halloween,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently, Lewis has been so busy bouncing between the Hardy Foundation building and Felicia’s mother’s office that he hasn’t been able to pick Felicia up for the past week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was fine for her since she was going to some pretty shady places recently and almost only used cash so purchases couldn’t get traced back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, Felicia was the one doing the tracing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s fingers played with the business card Murdock had given her, the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Phineas’ Fix-It</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ printed in large font over an address in Sunnyside, Queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas’ Fix-It was a small hole-in-the-wall store next to a Walgreens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly unassuming, the storefront looked every bit innocent, and the only person inside was an intimidating dark-skinned man who stood behind the store counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Felicia greeted the man, “I’m looking for Phineas Mason,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid,” The man grunted out, “Boss isn’t here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me rephrase that,” Felicia grinned, “I’m here to see the Tinkerer,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, for the record, was the stupidest, dorkiest name </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at the door of the fix-it shop before motioning for Felicia to follow him, “This way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is so shady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Toy? I thought I told you I wasn’t seeing anyone anytime soon,” An exasperated voice called out from within the back room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr Mason,” Felicia smiled, looking at the man, “I’m Felicia Hardy, I have a lot to discuss with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas Mason stared at Felicia for a while before telling her to make herself comfortable and sending Toy back to the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia, was it?” Phineas asked pleasantly, “Firstborn of Walt Hardy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does everyone call him Walt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does a girl like you need me for,” Phineas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felicia demanded, narrowing her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, I didn’t mean anything like that,” Phineas panicked, “I just meant that the folks I get around here are usually more… shady,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia followed Phineas’ gaze down her figure and understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck out like a sore thumb in her </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398696014913/">
    <span>outfit of white and pastel pink</span>
  </a>
  <span>. It was like a child wandered into a dodgy alleyway on her way back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Felicia chuckled, “Sorry, this is just what I usually wear,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what can I help you with Miss Hardy?” Phineas asked, “Probably not to fix something up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good guess,” Felicia plastered on a business smile, “I need some help,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I can help you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard my father got you out of a tight spot a few years back,” Felicia brought up, “And now you owe him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question. They both knew that Felicia was going to get what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you remind me of an old boss I had,” Phineas told her pleasantly, “He was just like you, knew what he wanted and also got it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s rotting in prison now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t jinx me,” Felicia snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how can I help you,” Phineas asked, “If it’s about your dad’s arrest then you’re better off finding a dude named Matt Mur—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you watched the news recently,” Felicia cut him off, “But there was a theft that occurred on October 25th that Spider-Man hadn’t been able to deal with,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I saw that,” Phineas laughed a bit, “It’s pretty funny, I wonder who the thief was,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was me.” Felicia watched Phineas’ expression blanch, “I robbed the place wearing a sweater and sweatpants and my only tool was a lock pick and I managed to get away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap.” Phineas’ jaw dropped, “They made it seem like you were some master thief with evasive techniques,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just ran out the door.” Felicia stifled a laugh, “I guess Spider-Man needed to maintain some dignity,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re so good, you don’t need my help then,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shock tactic only lasts once,” Felicia sighed, “If I didn’t surprise him that night I would’ve been arrested, I need some actual gear,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gear?” Phineas perked up, “If it’s the gear you needed then I’m the best guy to come to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m here,” Felicia replied tiredly, “So can we just get on with it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry,” Phineas blushed, “Yes, we can start,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never designed gear before,” Felicia admitted, “Since your the pro, you should do the actual design, but I have some things that I want you to add,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, shoot,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my father’s suit, right?” Phineas nodded, “I want it less bulky, more aerodynamic, I don’t necessarily want to carry equipment on my body,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less thief, more fighter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever,” Felicia waved off, “And for equipment, I don’t really have any ideas, only that I need a grappling hook that actually works,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad’s one is broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad’s one is twenty-four years old,” Felicia corrected, “Do you have any more equipment ideas that might help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have just the thing,” Phineas told her giddily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped out of his seat and rummaged through a stack of blueprints and then a pile of haphazardly placed tech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Phineas handed Felicia a pair of contacts, “These would be perfect,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coloured contacts?” Felicia asked, unimpressed, “I already have—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any coloured contacts.” Phineas was practically vibrating in his seat, “You see, they’re ‘Electromagnetic Contact Lenses’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” Felicia muttered, “Electromagnetic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means if you wear then, you can see in infrared and ultraviolet light,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually very useful,” Felicia admitted, “And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia pointed to the jewellery box in Phineas’s left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust the thief to notice the jewels,” Phineas joked before handing the box over, “They’re ‘Equilibrium Earrings’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phineas, you have the stupidest names ever,” Felicia groaned, “What do these do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In theory, they’re supposed to interact with the balance centres of your brain which enhances your agility and balance,” Phineas explained, “I haven’t tested them yet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they’re both for me?” Felicia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Phineas admitted, taking both gadgets from her, “They’re both prototypes, I don’t have the funding or material to develop them so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done,” Felicia cut off, pulling a chequebook out of her backpack, “Is ten thousand dollars ok? It isn’t a very big project,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas’ eyes widened, “Yep, that’s enough— that’s more than enough, thank you for your kind patronage, should I start calling you St Felicia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it,” Felicia grumbled, “How long will it take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The suit and the grappling hook will take a week or so,” Phineas estimated, “I have no idea about the other equipment,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Felicia sighed, “Here’s my number, text me when I can pick it up,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia ripped a page out of her English notebook and quickly jotted down her name and phone number before handing it to Phineas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Felicia told him as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a strange man.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>November 4, 2024 - Phineas’ Fix-It</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said it would take a week or so?” Felicia asked with a curious quirk of an eyebrow, “It’s been four days,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas looked a lot more tired than when they had last met, he had deep bags under his half-lidded eyes and looked like he was going to topple over at any given moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s just say business hasn’t been booming lately,” Phineas chuckled soullessly, “I’ve been able to invest a lot of time into your stuff,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Felicia’s eyebrow furrowed, “And you look like a zombie because…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got too excited making your stuff that I forgot to sleep,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Felicia sighed, “And here I thought you got Halloween mixed up four days late,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be a comedian, Miss Hardy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas reached into a cupboard and pulled out a carefully folded black suit with a grappling hook and a domino mask on top, “Here’s your stuff, take a look,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia placed the grappling hook and mask to one side and held the suit up in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely black and made of a shiny material that would cover her from neck to toe, minus her hands. Relatively simple in design, the sole feature you could tell the suit had from the outside was a single zipper that ran down the front that ended around the waist area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to hand it to him; at least he didn’t sexualise her </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The catsuit was pushing it, but Felicia figured it was fine since she wasn’t exactly going to be seen in it a lot and also she was technically an adult at 18.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have a few questions,” Felicia brought up cautiously, “What’s this made out of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, mostly lycra, some leather,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, cool, and stylistically you went with a catsuit because…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To pay homage to your father,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how exactly am I supposed to go to the bathroom in this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas blushed, “Hadn’t thought of that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see,” Felicia replied condescendingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I should tell you about the rest of the features,” Phineas redirected the conversation, “So other than the enhancing of your strength, speed and agility, the suit has internal heating and cooling, some storage space on the inside, which you can see there, and also a Spider-Detector,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Spider-Detector,” Phineas repeated cheerfully, “It sends an alert if Spider-Man is in the general vicinity,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> will it know if Spider-Man is in the ‘general vicinity’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas motioned Felicia closer, “Just between you and me, I found out that Spider-Man exudes a particular pheromone due to his mutated DNA and the Spider-Detector was invented to pick up on it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s majorly fucked up,” Felicia replied bluntly, “Does it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I’ve tested it out and managed to embed it in the fabric of your suit, what do you say? Pretty neat right?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so unnecessary,” Felicia admitted, “Thank you for including it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d like it,” Phineas beamed excitedly, “Hey if it helps you out a lot, can you reference me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Felicia rubbed the bridge of her nose, tiredly, “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get arrested for illegal weapon distribution?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Phineas scratched his head sheepishly, “But in the biz, we actually call it ‘Arms Trafficking’ and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And does it look like I give two shits?” Felicia asked, “Whatever, thanks for the stuff, I’ll give you a cut of the stuff I bring in from the next three jobs, m’kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her credit, Felicia didn’t turn around and sock him in the face when he hastily grabbed onto her wrist. Ugh, why are men so comfortable with just grabbing onto people like that? Peter Parker does it. Ned does it. That fuckhead Brad Davis does it daily. Eugene used to do it before Felicia kicked him in the balls when they were eight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, eight-year-old Eugene, you weren’t nearly as annoying as eighteen-year-old Eugene, if she had the opportunity, she would transfer the kick from ten years ago to three hours ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Felicia snapped at Phineas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t just leave after saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Phineas protested, “How much is the cut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking for?” Felicia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane, no deal, goodbye,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“25%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking out of this door right now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to give up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, like 2%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“wHAT?” Phineas screeched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, do you know how much I make from a job?” Felicia asked, “I average half a million, two percent of that is like ten thousand,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can steal priceless items with my stuff,” Phineas protested, “The suit was an investment, I think I deserve at least 10%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you are actively participating in the stealing of said priceless items then you don’t get a cut over 3%” Felicia shot down ruthlessly, “Getting 2% of the next three jobs would amount to roughly thirty thousand dollars, I’m sorry, but add that to the ten thousand I gave you four days ago, I think it’s worth it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell, it’s worth it; it’s all over your face, you’re totally ripping me off,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, 7%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10%, you offered it before, 10% is the furthest I’m going,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas hesitated which made Felicia’s lip curl upwards ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10% of a cut is like fifty thousand, from three jobs that’s a combined hundred and fifty thousand dollars plus the ten thousand from before,” Felicia baited, “That’s five times more than two percent,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phineas’ head shot up when Felicia put it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say then?” Felicia tried not to sound so happy, “Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Hardy, you’ve got yourself a deal,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Felicia smirked, “I’ll drop by the day after I pull a job, trust me, I won’t swindle you out of any more money,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean by—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure doing business with you,” Felicia grinned impishly, “See you whenever,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, Felicia did feel a little bad for scamming so much money out of the poor man, but then again she was raised to get the best outcome of any given situation. The most important thing her mother had ever taught her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Felicia didn’t have much to lose in a situation like this, she couldn’t be outed since the man she was trusting was an illegal arms dealer, and she had all the money in the world to bribe dirty cops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah… the pillars of society were all pretty uneven; law enforcement is basically a plaything if you’re rich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why Walter Hardy’s arrest is genuinely surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Phineas had asked for 99% of the cut, it wouldn’t mean much to Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe because Felicia could probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span> a half dozen of the things she stole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the whole thing was a mess. She started to think she answered the ‘where do you see yourself in ten years question’ horribly wrong when she was in third grade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was she kidding, her life has never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Felicia grew up going to Tony Stark’s Christmas parties; those were probably worse than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And if you doubt it, picture this: you are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal child,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there’s this man who’s the same age as your parents who has, like, a dozen woman by his side and you’re pretty sure he’s, like, supposed to be dead from the amount of alcohol he’s had in the past twenty minutes this party has been on and now he’s forcing you to play with Eugene Thompson and Harry Osborn… AKA: the only two kids there since your brother is having a sleepover at his best friend’s house. What a lucky bastard.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a traumatising part of her life, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was also the problem of how to get the money. Sure, Felicia was stinkin’ rich, but do you think that her mother would just accept the withdrawing of a hundred and fifty </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand</span>
  </em>
  <span> dollars?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not fucking likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you think she’d let herself withdraw that much money? From where? What bank would let an eighteen-year-old take that much money at once? Do people understand how suspicious it is for a teenager to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> given amount of money from the bank?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is why Felicia doesn’t go to banks; the fucking bank tellers are always so damn suspicious and nosy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, Linda, I’m not in an abusive situation, can you just give me the damn money so I can go buy a fridge like my mum asked me too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That and also because her account is a trust fund because no one in her damn family trusts her with money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You buy half a million dollars worth of stuff in a single shopping trip </span>
  <em>
    <span>once,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and suddenly you can’t be trusted with a credit card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It was her father’s American Express black card and she didn’t realise that the fucking card doesn’t have a max, so she just kept spending so really it’s all the card’s fault for not having a limit, Felicia was prepared to max out one card and that’s it.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And also in her defence, it was two days after she had been… y’know’d by Ryan and she was in some serious need of some therapy, so she turned to the best therapy she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retail therapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also Louboutin, Gucci and Louis Vuitton </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> had massive sales that week, and she was her father’s daughter, ok? If it was more than 50% off, then it was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Anyway, maybe she was still worked up about that debacle.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was still lying on the table; Felicia needed to get a hundred and fifty thousand dollars to give to Phineas Mason without her mother grilling her about a hundred and fifty grand missing from someone’s bank account.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Maybe it’s time she cashed out the jewels from her first heist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Also, do you think they had banks for villains and criminals like they did in Despicable Me?)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phineas Mason was in Spider-Man: Homecoming FYI, which threw me off a lil because he's supposed to be an old man in the comics but whatever. </p><p>Introducing the Black Catsuit!!! Version 1!!</p><p>Also featuring a key skill of Felicia's that every Asian must possess... the ability to bargain 😂</p><p>Oh, before I forget...</p><p>I have a Twitter! My username is @applecustardbun but you can also just copy-paste this link: https://twitter.com/applecustardbun</p><p>Unlike my Tumblr, my Twitter is going to be full of update information, some random headcanons I have and any other Black Cat: Origins stuff I have tumbling around my brain and it also gives readers some inclusivity because lemme tell you, I'm a big fan of polls (and spoilers 🤫.)</p><p>So go ahead and follow my Twitter and enjoy the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 12, 2024 - Lab 9B</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Midtown was abuzz for all the wrong reasons on the morning of November 12.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it wasn’t because someone had let it slip that Felicia’s father had made a temporary home in a cell in Ryker’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even because a </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant lizard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant spider </span>
  </em>
  <span>crashed through the roof of their homeroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does the giant spider sound familiar? Well, it’s not the giant spider you’re probably thinking of because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> giant spider wasn’t Spider-Man. Well… it was if only Spider-Man was savage and had eight limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, the whole thing was traumatising in general. Still, Eugene took things to an entirely different level (Parker seemed to be on that level as well, he looked like he was about to puke and then actually went to the bathroom, presumably to puke.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the giant lizard (known as the Lizard, I know, how original) and the demonic Spider-Man (which was actually called Doppelganger) were swiftly (it took a period, that’s pretty swift in Felicia’s opinion) apprehended by the actual Spider-Man who was pretty weirded out by the… creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, just a regular Tuesday at Midtown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, what really set Midtown abuzz was Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felicia</span>
  </em>
  <span> but her thieving alter-ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone caught one of her heists on tape and posted it on YouTube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had seriously considered taking the video down, but she wasn’t stupid; that would just raise more suspicion and spread further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the big deal?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She thought to herself as she turned into Lab 9B for mandatory Biology, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like anyone knows it's me. To them, it’s just a thief breaking into jewellery stores</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your free. Please</span>
  <span> tell me your free,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hadn’t even taken two steps into the classroom before Suzan vaulted over a table and clutched onto Felicia’s shoulders desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, free when?” Felicia asked, prying her friend’s hands off of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This afternoon,” Suzan groaned, “Betty promised me that she’d help me film for History, but then Jason dragged her off for their Humanities project, and Gwen has the flu, so you’re my last hope,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, actually, I have something with Parker this afternoon,” Felicia admitted as Suzan slumped onto her in despair, “But it’s gonna be quick, and I can help you out after,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How quick?” Suzan demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like an hour or two,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then forget it,” Suzan sighed, pulling back, “I’ll go ask Ned. He can’t possibly have anything on,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Felicia brought up as Suzan turned her attention back on the taller girl, “Ned told me that he had an Engineering project that’s due soon, so I don’t think he’s going to be free,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Felicia sing-songed, “If you help me out with something, then I’ll be able to help you out with your History stuff,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had Peter’s help,” Suzan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not school stuff,” Felicia waved off, “I need a model,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to model for you?” Suzan asked with a tilt of her head, “I’m like the last person you should be asking for that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Felicia insisted, “No one else will be there, it’ll be just you and me and my camera and my wardrobe for around an hour and— you need to breathe, stop panicking, you’ll do fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not panicking,” Suzan refuted, clearly panicking, “Why would you think I was panicking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia stared at her best friend in disbelief for a bit, “Oh, um, I don’t know, it might be the fact you’re literally having a panic attack, and you should start taking deep breaths and just not think about that at all if you’re uncomfortable I can always ask a professional,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Party Hardy, can you</span>
  <em>
    <span> get out of the doorway</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia turned her head to see a rather irritated Eugene Thompson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Felicia stepped aside to let the shorter boy into the classroom. As Eugene entered the room, he turned to glare at her to Felicia’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Eugene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flash,” He corrected habitually, “You’re invited to dinner tonight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my parents found out you moved to New York,” Eugene hissed, “God, I hate it when you come over,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia scrunched up her face in confusion, “You never told your parents I moved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, you know how much more they love you than me, their biological child,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Biérén jiā de xiǎohái*</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Felicia sang to Suzan who snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what that means,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably best for us all,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so you coming or what?” Eugene asked, crossing his arms across his chest almost defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I have plans with Suzan.” Felicia swung an arm around her friend’s shoulder and smiled at Eugene, “Maybe this weekend. I’ll bake cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you didn’t,” Eugene simpered mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then your parents and I can enjoy my snickerdoodle cookies while you sulk in the corner,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make snickerdoodle cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you’d rather I didn’t,” Felicia laughed derisively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me,” Peter Parker’s voice cut into the conversation, “Can I… get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Felicia and Eugene both stepped aside and continued their conversation (read: argument).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Suzan chuckled nervously, removing Felicia’s arm from around her shoulders, “I’m just going to leave now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t,” Felicia protested, swinging her other arm around Suzan as well, effectively bear hugging her best friend, “I need a witness for what’s about to happen next,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia knew what she was about to do was impulsive, but her impulse control tended to fly out the window when it came to teasing Eugene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene was like her annoying younger brother at this stage. He was two weeks younger than her and was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whiniest</span>
  </em>
  <span> child she had ever laid eyes on when they first met back in 2006 at Tony Stark’s annual Christmas party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her defence, Felicia’s standard in boys her age were the gentlemanly Harold Theopolis Osborn (which was a very stupid middle name, he hated it more than her) and her baby brother who was an angel before he started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene Thompson was the spoilt, whiny brat from New York whose parents had jokingly tried to pair off with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>over her dead body</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene was the dumb younger one who made up a superhero alias at age 10, complete with a costume and sidekick; Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right, 10-year-old Felicia was 10-year-old Eugene’s sidekick, and she hated every minute of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(For the record, his ‘superhero name’ was Flash-Man, twenty bucks for whoever can make the connection from that name to his current nickname.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(An additional ten dollars if you can figure out why Felicia doesn’t call him Flash.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Felicia found out that Eugene was a massive fan of Spider-Man, it didn’t surprise her </span>
  <em>
    <span>one bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she was going to savour every last moment of the next few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the video of that cat burglar breaking into the Tiffany’s on East 57th?” Felicia asked with a devious grin creeping onto her peach coloured lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as 10-year-old Felicia told 10-year-old Eugene that having super-speed as a superpower was dumb, 18-year-old Felicia was going to crush 18-year-old Eugene’s view of Spider-Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Eugene’s voice trailed off, “It’s just a petty thief, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, what’s going on here?” A lilted female voice squeezed into the conversation, “Are we having a party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan’s head snapped up at the voice as she spluttered out the name of the girl, “G-Gwen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had the flu?” Suzan asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen tilted her head, equally confused, “No, I said I was taking care of my brother who has the flu,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Felicia cleared her throat, “Perfect timing, Gwen. You’re father’s a cop, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain of the 1st Precinct,” Gwen stated proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s the precinct where Spider-Man failed to apprehend the </span>
  <em>
    <span>petty</span>
  </em>
  <span> thief, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you—” Parker cleared his throat, “Wow, I didn’t hear about that, how did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so it’s true?” Eugene gaped, “No way, Spider-Man would never just let a criminal walk free. They must’ve done something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if smiling and teasing counted as doing something, then yeah, Felicia had done something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it’s true,” Gwen verified, “My dad told me about it. Spider-Man lost track of her, and then she’s been hitting places that no one has expected and has never run into Spider-Man after that… incident,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an amazing hero,” Felicia smirked at Eugene, who flipped her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a petty thief, isn’t she?” Ned asked from behind Gwen, “Hi, what’s with the blockage,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re talking about the mysterious thief who robbed the Tiffany’s,” Suzan filled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I saw that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone like that isn’t a big deal for Spider-Man,” Eugene defended his hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a pretty big deal,” Gwen contradicted, “They even gave her a codename,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a big deal,” Suzan blinked, “What’s the codename?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Cat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s grin hardened, “A-And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(For context: Flash-Man’s sidekick was the always-disgruntled, never-satisfied (his words, not hers) Cat-Girl.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, apparently the thief bears similarities to an international cat burglar who was recently arrested; the Ca—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Gwen mentioned Felicia’s father, her mind shut down, and her heartbeat must’ve sped up to an almost fatal speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And without thinking…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>November 14, 2024 - Room 228</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so, so, so sorry, Gwen,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen shook her head furiously in response, wringing her hands together nervously, “No, no, no, it’s my fault, I was running my mouth, it was rather insensitive of me, I don’t blame you for reacting like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Gwen was hurt when it happened (in more ways than one, her face was stinging for the rest of the day), but when she asked her dad about the Cat, she found his civilian name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter Hardy, Felicia’s father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” Her dad had asked her after he dropped the bombshell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a Felicia Hardy in my homeroom,” Gwen had answered, feeling sick in the stomach, “I brought it up, and she didn’t react very well,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I met her,” Dad continued, oblivious to Gwen’s internal breakdown, “A real spitfire, takes after her mum if I’m correct,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gwen felt astronomically guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed up baking cookies for Felicia in apology, calling a disgruntled Suzan at 4 am for Felicia’s favourite cookie flavour only to be replied with a string of curse words and a half mumbled anything, she’ll eat off the ground if they’re cookies’, ‘double chocolate chip’, and ‘macarons if you can manage’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Gwen turned up to school the next day, Felicia didn’t turn up, so the blonde ended up sharing the cookies with Peter, Ned and MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad,” Ned told her through his chewing, “She’s the one who slapped you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received a hard jab to his side from Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite their reassurances, Gwen didn’t feel any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since Suzan was very irritated by her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Gwen walked into their makeshift homeroom (Room 201 was still being rebuilt from the Tuesday Incident), expecting Felicia to be still absent and Suzan to still be annoyed at her persistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Felicia’s apology was really quite moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re fine?” Felicia bit her lip, “I didn’t mean to hit you so hard,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, I’m fine,” Gwen reassured, lying between her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lie. Lie. Lie. She could still taste blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Felicia’s petite frame, the Chinese-Korean girl could really pack a punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I’m completely fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked like she seriously doubted that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but I got you these as an apology,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen immediately insisted, “No, you didn’t need to do anything, if I had kept my big mouth shut, we wouldn’t be in this situation,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I had the right to slap you,” Felicia protested, stuffing a huge black box into Gwen’s hands, “Here, I noticed you always doodle, and your Instagram is full of your art, so I thought you’d like this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen looked down at the box in her hands and saw what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had gotten her the Winsor &amp; Newton Promarker Brush 48 Essential Collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned whistled from behind Gwen, “Felicia, please slap me and get me a pair of SteelSeries Arctis Pro preferably in wireless, please and thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those things are like $350,” Felicia scoffed, “I’d have to hit you to England and back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—?” Ned spluttered, “You slapped Gwen and got her markers worth over $100!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like over $200,” Felicia corrected absentmindedly before shaking her head, “Whatever, please understand the difference between you, Edward Leeds, and her, Gwen Stacy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen almost dropped the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she had known that Promarkers from </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking Winsor &amp; Newton </span>
  </em>
  <span>were expensive, she did not know they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to go this far,” Gwen insisted, “$200 is a bit much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s $200?” Suzan asked, swinging her bag onto her desk and joining the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia got Gwen markers worth over $200,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan shot Felicia a betrayed look, “The most expensive thing you’ve bought me was 5.99 ice cream from 7-Eleven,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you want to get slapped?” Felicia asked, ticked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Homeroom came and went, and Gwen had stowed the box of markers in her locker at the earliest opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she had to take them out just before last period as she passed her locker on the second floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Last period was supposed to be a free period but Gwen rathered volunteering for the Photography class as an errand runner, that’s partly how she got closer to both Peter and Felicia.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peter, do you need anything?” She asked, setting her bag down as she watched Peter fiddle with a camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen wasn’t blind; she could see in charm in dorky Peter Parker. It didn’t help that he was her type; fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes, incredibly kind and compassionate. He had this aura that made you pay attention to him once you got to know him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The type of person you’d turn to for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The type of person you’d show a funny meme to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The type of person that you’d tell anything too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was just Gwen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya Gwen,” Peter greeted, tearing his attention away from his camera, “I’m fine for now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Photography studio was much smaller than the Visual Arts rooms; that was the first thing Gwen thought when she first volunteered her services.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blondie!” Jason Ionello called in her direction, “Can I get some help here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a name, Jason,” Betty scolded with a dark look, “And, newsflash, it isn’t ‘Blondie’,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Betty,” Gwen reassured, “I’m just here to help anyways,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not fine,” Betty objected, “I think it’s common decency to know someone’s name, don’t you, Jason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Betty, what do you want me to do?” Jason demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty gave him the Look™</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—? I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s voice trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know my name,” Gwen stifled a giggle, not the slightest bit hurt, “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Jason bluffed, “Peter, of course, I know this lovely lady’s name, it’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Peter to finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just stared at him, unbelieving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wassup?” A very familiar voice greeting, Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped her bag in the seat next to Peter and gave Gwen a short wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia! Can you believe that these people don’t think I know this girl’s name,” Jason grasped onto the metaphoric lifeline, “Obviously, I know her name is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A playful smirk danced on Felicia’s lips, “Yeah, obviously you know her name is Jennifer, nickname Jen,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turned away to stop himself from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Jason exhaled in relief, “Jen, you don’t mind me calling you that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty decided to save him from his misery, “I can’t believe you believed that. That’s not her name; Felicia’s messing with you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Gwen,” Gwen supplied to a mortified Jason, “Gwen Stacy, I’ve been in your homeroom since September,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s Gwen,” Jason laughed nervously, “I’m so sorry, I’m horrible with names,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen held her tongue from mentioning that he knew Felicia’s name despite them being the ‘new girls’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All though Gwen found herself unable to blame him or anyone else at Midtown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew who Felicia Hardy was from day one. Gwen was just the other ‘new girl’ who was probably too nice for her own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Felicia. She didn’t need to please anyone, didn’t have to be nice and sociable to gather a ring of friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had to exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen would know. The teensiest of smiles Felicia had shot when she sat next to her in homeroom on the first day of school had her starstruck for a good minute, even when Felicia had switched to focus on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen had once sat diagonally behind Felicia in a math class and found herself sketching her face on her notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like she was attracted to Felicia. It was just when she brought attention to herself (which was very often, mind you) the surroundings would blur and you sort of gape at her in awe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Peter’s charm was being a magnet, Felicia’s charm would be being a black hole. Everyone sort of gravitated towards her like she was the sun; no matter where she would go, people’s heads would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather unexplainable; you just wanted to keep Felicia Hardy in sight at all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like you’d miss something even if you blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen had never been jealous of anyone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you couldn’t help it with Felicia Hardy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>November 15, 2024 - Upper East Side</b>
</p><p>
  <span>In terms of patience, Felicia Hardy was anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buuuuut</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘Black Cat’, as the local police force had lovingly nicknamed her, could wait a little longer for a certain spider to swing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should pass the time by treating herself to some shiny jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking into the little goldsmiths’ store on 73rd wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For one, silver jewellery better suited Felicia, so none of the store's stuff would actually interest her. Secondly, it was a little too close to home… like six blocks** close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on the other hand, if she managed to clear out both the storeroom </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the display, she’d have stuff amounting to a million dollars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’ll let you in on a little secret?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even stake out the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small, independently-owned-and-operated jewellery store in New York City? Yeah, Felicia had hit about twenty of them to get the gist that security is lacking, no one cares about getting fired, and someone is getting ripped off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh, she was getting daring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this little cat burglar was only testing the waters; she wasn’t prepared to make a splash just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a pity, it seems like Spider-Man didn’t decide to visit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe it was because she never extended him an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah well,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Felicia thought to herself as she moved to walk out the front door, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s always next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her senses were still hyper-aware from the ‘heist’ (is it really a heist if it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy?), and she couldn’t help but smirk when she heard the strange </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwip</span>
  </em>
  <span> that followed with a (what she assumes he thinks to be) witty one-liner:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you got an upgrade. Any chance you could get it refunded?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"Biérén jiā de xiǎohái" translates to other family's kids; basically, constantly being compared to other kids, very common in Asian countries</p><p>Looks like Felicia's getting closer to Gwen ~(￣▽￣)~*</p><p>Comic readers may know that Flash and Felicia were actually a couple in the comics for a while (like back in the '90s if I'm not mistaken, IDK) and I really wanted those two to have a good relationship in my fic even if it's not romantic so we have another pair of dysfunctional siblings I guess 🤷♀️</p><p>Another half-filler chapter sorry guys, ik the story's been pretty slow so far but like... it'll get better....?</p><p>I mean, I hope it gets better, I'm the author lololol</p><p>Anyway, happy reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> November 15, 2024 - East 73rd Street, Manhattan </strong>
</p><p>She’s got something against him.</p><p>He swears she’s got something against him.</p><p>Why else would she strike the night he had plans?</p><p>‘<em>Oh well,</em>’ Peter thought, heart sinking, ‘<em>Sorry homework, you’ll have to wait a bit longer</em>,’</p><p>It was true when they said crime waits for no man, not even Spider-Man.</p><p>(Especially not for Spider-Man)</p><p>In all honesty, Peter’s last encounter with the silver-haired jewel thief was embarrassingly uneven. She managed to slip away, embarrassingly easily <em>and</em> with her stolen goods.</p><p>Yeah, it was just embarrassing for him.</p><p>So that’s why Peter spent his spare time obsessively checking police channels for anything, literally <em>anything </em>about a black-clad, silver-haired thief anywhere in New York.</p><p>Oh, she was busy, alright. Midtown, Lincoln Square, Morningside Heights, Flatiron District, <em>hell</em>, even Hell’s Kitchen!</p><p>Peter almost throttled Daredevil when he heard that the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen let the thief go.</p><p>Because whenever Peter caught the sound of her, he was always two steps behind her.</p><p>Empty jewellery stores and a smirk of red lips haunted him in his dreams.</p><p>Every time he missed her, he would have to reassure himself that it was probably best that he didn’t bump into her; who knows if he’d embarrass himself further.</p><p>But that didn’t stop him from seeking her out.</p><p>Who was she, and why wasn’t she a big deal yet? </p><p>But here she was, robbing a place on East 73rd like she was <em>shopping </em>and not committing a crime.</p><p>“I saw you got an upgrade. Any chance you could get it refunded?” </p><p>She turned to face him and held her finger to her lips which were quirked in mirth.</p><p>Precisely like that day in October.</p><p>“Heya,” She laughed out like she was greeting an old friend, “Long time no see, thanks for noticing my new look. I haven’t been complimented on it much,”</p><p>Peter actually took time in looking her up and down, eyes subconsciously lingering on the way the shiny black fabric presses against the figure he hadn’t ever imagined when he first saw her in black sweats.</p><p>“Uh.” Peter’s mouth is dry, “N-Nice gear, who’d you get it from?”</p><p>“A friend of a friend,” She answered vaguely, “Who’s also a friend of family,”</p><p>“Must—” He cleared his voice, “Must be nice to have connections,”</p><p>“My connections aren’t anything compared to yours.” She stepped into the light, and Peter finally got a good look at her face, “The Avengers, huh? Imagine the stuff you get from <em> them </em>?”</p><p>She’s familiar. <em>Too </em>familiar. </p><p>This familiarity was way beyond one chance encounter in SoHo. Peter knew this girl; he definitely did. But from where?</p><p>Where? Where? <em> Where? </em></p><p>“Well, it’s ok,” Peter brushed off, more invested in placing a name to her face, “We didn’t get to chat much last time; what do they call you?”</p><p>“Me?” She laughed, “Well, they call me Black Cat, an interesting name, doncha think?”</p><p>The way her unnaturally blue eyes seemed to glow with something unexplainable. It made his senses start prickling, telling him to move, dodge, attack, anything, <em> just don’t stare at her any longer </em>.</p><p>“Black Cat, huh?” Peter subconsciously projects uncharacteristic bravado, “Well, a pleasure to meet you, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to stop you now,”</p><p>“Awww.” Her red-stained lips were pulled into a pout, “You’re so much meaner than last time. Meanie, I want to stay longer,”</p><p>Peter just stared at her slightly unbelievingly.</p><p>…What the hell was this?</p><p>Her pout was quickly morphed into a cocky half-smile as she raised her torch, giggled: “Peekaboo” and shone it in his face, blinding him before swiftly flipping off of his upper back, pushing him into the store and exiting just as she did last time.</p><p>‘<em>N</em><em>ot this time, </em>’ Peter thought smugly as he also exited the store, glancing left and right for any movement.</p><p>No one. </p><p>Peter was left gawking in the middle of the street.</p><p>‘<em>No way</em>,’ He thought to himself, ‘<em>She couldn’t have disappeared, right? </em>’</p><p>He clutched in his head in horror.</p><p>‘<em>Nonononononononononononono,</em>’ He panicked, ‘<em>Damnit! </em>’</p><p>She was really gone, the tingling sense – his ‘Peter Tingle’ as his aunt put it – had subsided, but another sense was prevalent in Peter’s body.</p><p>The sense of dread and anger.</p><p>Now, if that overbearing sense didn’t cloud Peter Parker’s mind, he just maybe would’ve noticed the pretty Chinese-Korean girl skip down the opposite side of the road, dressed in the same <a class="editor-rtfLink" href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398697845770/">white lapel shirt and shorts</a> that he’d last seen her wear in Mr Dell’s History class with a bulging black duffle bag swung over her shoulder, humming cheerfully. </p><p>Just maybe.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> November 16, 2024 - Ryker’s Island Maximum Security Penitentiary </strong>
</p><p>There was a glass plane separating their family.</p><p>Mother, daughter and son standing on one side and father, weary and worn, seated on the other.</p><p>It made Felicia want to throw up.</p><p>“Hey dad,” Deus greeted, “How’s the food here?”</p><p>Walter’s old eyes, framed with shallow laugh lines, were enlivened just the slightest at his son’s question, and the corner of his lip was tugged into a small smile, “Not as good as home,”</p><p>Her mother’s grip on her hand tightened painfully, making Felicia flinch but hold on.</p><p>Amadeus was a grown man at 20, and Felicia had already known for years about her father’s thieving nature; the person who was greatest affected with Helen, the woman who’d been married to Walter for over two decades.</p><p>“Mum,” Felicia whispered, squeezing her mother’s hand, comfortingly, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, <em>bomul</em>,” Helen tried to put on a brave face, “It’s just a little jarring to see him like this,”</p><p>Felicia could understand. Dressed in the uniform orange jumpsuit, unshaven and tired, <em>this </em>Walter looked nothing like the man who ran a multi-million dollar business. That man seemed to exclusively wear traditional business casual.</p><p><em> This </em>man was nothing like Felicia’s father.</p><p>“You’ll have to talk through the phone separately,” The prison guard instructed him, pointing to the black telephone built into the side of the cubicle, “The conversations are recorded, so no funny business,”</p><p>Deus looked the perfect picture of exhaustion, “Sir, I’ve been here every second day for the past three weeks, don’t patronise me,”</p><p>“Always a pleasure Mr Hardy,”</p><p>Deus mockingly mimicked the guard’s words before snatching the phone and beginning a conversation with their father.</p><p>“I’m kind of thirsty,” Felicia declared, tearing her mother’s attention to her, “I saw a vending machine on the way. Do you want anything?”</p><p>“Um.” Helen turned back to her husband, “Just a water,”</p><p>“Ok then,” Felicia sighed, “Excuse me, Mr Overly Suspicious Guard, in what direction is the closest vending machine that sells <em>drinks</em>,”</p><p>He stared at her for a while before pointing to the right, and that’s the direction Felicia went, swiping the wallets of distracted guards on her way and robbing them of the little cash they had, just to mess with them.</p><p>‘<em>Serves them right, </em> ’ Felicia snickered in her head, ‘<em>What kind of guards does Ryker’s hire? </em>’</p><p>At least Mr Overly Suspicious Guard had pointed her in the right direction.</p><p>Using the quarters she stole from the guards, she bought a water bottle for her mother and then a can of lemonade for herself, waiting for the machine to give her the sugar hit she so desperately needed.</p><p>Only to have the machine keep the money <em>and </em>her sugar.</p><p>“Fuck,” Felicia hissed, hitting the glass pane of the vending machine, “Why me?”</p><p>‘<em>Maybe it was karma for stealing</em>,’ An annoyingly smug voice that sounded suspiciously like Spider-Man taunted, as Felicia stared at the dangling can whimpering, ‘<em>B</em><em>etter think twice now, huh? </em>’</p><p>“Oh fuck off,” She whispered back, reaching into the pocket of her black button-up skirt and pulling out her wallet to pay again, “Stupid fucking machine,”</p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>Felicia’s head subconsciously turned to the male voice, starting when she peered into ridiculously clear blue eyes.</p><p>And then it hit her that <em>omg, she knew who this person was</em>!</p><p>A lot of New York knew who this person was.</p><p>
  <em> Johnny fucking Storm, AKA Human fucking Torch, was standing in front of her. </em>
</p><p>AKA her celebrity crush when she was fifteen.</p><p>Talk about awkward. </p><p>“Uh, it’s not a big deal, it’s, like, a dollar,” Felicia turned down awkwardly, pulling out a dollar note from her wallet, “Thanks for the offer, though?”</p><p>“No, it’s just.” He hit the machine from the side, and her lemonade tumbled down, “This machine acts up a lot. Whoever pointed you here must not like you a lot,”</p><p>Oh, that <em>bitch. </em></p><p>(Yes, Felicia was not above calling a grown man a bitch.)</p><p>“Well, thanks for that,” Felicia gave the boy a genuine smile, “I’m Felicia Hardy,”</p><p>“Johnny Storm,”</p><p>“I know,” Felicia can’t help but say bluntly, “I know who you are,”</p><p>“Ah,” Storm has the decency to look a little embarrassed, “Am I that identifiable?”</p><p>…Hey Siri, how do you answer that question<em> without </em>inflating a man’s ego or savagely bursting the balloon of pride in his gut?</p><p><em> Sorry, I don’t know how to help you</em>.</p><p>“It’s the voice,” Felicia managed to answer in the end, “I watch videos, and your voice is pretty unique,”</p><p>
  <em> Your voice? </em>
</p><p>Holy shit, Felicia Hardy, what the fuck is wrong with you?</p><p>Who the fuck says that???</p><p>Oh yeah, I know who you are because I recognise your voice.</p><p><em> No, that’s the worst thing to say</em>.</p><p>And ‘your voice is pretty unique’?</p><p>Hol’ up, brb, I just gotta kill myself.</p><p>Don’t you sometimes wish the floor would just open up and swallow you whole?</p><p>“…ello? Hello? Earth to Felicia Hardy, you spacin’ out there?”</p><p>Felicia blinked and awkwardly straightened her bangs, “Sorry ’bout that, I get lost in thoughts easily,”</p><p>“I gotcha,” Storm nodded in understanding, “That happens to me a lot, gotta pretend I was listening the whole time,”</p><p>“Wow,” Felicia couldn’t help but tease with a playful grin, “Wonder what would happen if word got out that Johnny Storm zoned out of boring conversations, people would start the think the Human Torch was a regular teenager,”</p><p>“Ahh, and we can’t have that, can we?”</p><p>“We certainly cannot,” Felicia tsked mockingly, “Then all the villains would have to be boring,”</p><p>“My ultimate weakness,” Johnny kidded, “Y’know, you have to be the first civilian to actually treat me like a person in a <em> long  </em>time,”</p><p>“Really? I’m honoured,” Felicia grinned, “Well, I gotta go. My mum is probably waiting for me,”</p><p>“It was nice meeting you,” </p><p>Felicia would like to say she managed to elegantly leave that conversation, but the truth was probably too awkward and embarrassing to say aloud.</p><p>“Licia,” Deus called out when Felicia returned, “Dad wants to speak to you,”</p><p>Felicia’s eyes darted from the phone in Deus’ hand to her expectant father, who mouthed: “We need to talk” with troubled eyes.</p><p>She knew what this was going to be about.</p><p>Quietly, Felicia handed the bottle of water to her mother and accepted the phone from Deus.</p><p>“Dad,” She greeted, sliding into the chair still warm from Deus, “What’s up,”</p><p>“Well, not much. I got into basketball again; the competition here is nothing like the NBA,” Walter commented conversationally, “What about you? How’s school? Did you join any clubs while I was gone?”</p><p>The glint in her father’s eye told her that he wasn’t really interested in her school life.</p><p>“I have been trying a new thing out,” Felicia replied in the same conversational manner, “Mr Murdock has been really helpful in helping me adjust to life without you, even if he’s just a lawyer,”</p><p>“Really? Tell me about it,”</p><p>Anyone with prying ears would’ve only heard an innocent conversation between a father and daughter about the daughter’s life while the father’s been in prison. To Walter and Felicia, they could exchange information subtly in code without having to use Matthew Murdock as a third party.</p><p>Just two sneaky cats.</p><p>“Hey.” Felicia dropped the conversational tone once the guard turned and walked away, “What are you going to tell mum?”</p><p>“What do you think I should tell her?”</p><p>“The truth,” Felicia answered, “The court date has been set, right? Tell her after that,”</p><p>“Just what are you planning,”</p><p>“Something I can’t tell you now,” Felicia sighed, “Don’t worry, dad, everything will be fine,”</p><p>
  <em> Everything will be fine. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> November 21, 2024 - Bloomingdale’s </strong>
</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>Felicia scowled at the tall Chinese-Korean man garnering attention from blushing and giggling packs of women.</p><p>“Mum caught word that you might be doing some good ol’ fashion ‘retail therapy’” Deus framed the last two words in air quotations playfully, “So I’ve been sent to cut you off once you max out a <em> normal </em> credit card,”</p><p>Again, the black card was an accident; please don’t hold her against it anymore.</p><p>“So you left running a multi-million dollar company in exchange for babysitting your shopaholic sister?” Felicia’s scowl deepened, “How wise of you,”</p><p>“Why would she think I would be doing retail therapy anyway?” Felicia asked, perplexed, “A girl can’t shop these days?”</p><p>“Well, you’re at a Bloomingdale’s and not a Macy’s,”</p><p>“How <em>dare </em>you,” Felicia prickled at the insult, “I wouldn’t be caught <em>dead </em>in a Macy’s,”</p><p>“Aaaaand, this is why I’ve been sent to babysit,” Deus gave a cat-like smirk, “I’m just lucky I caught you before you bought anything,”</p><p><em> Ok, time to walk away to avoid murdering a bitch</em>.</p><p>Without reply, Felicia turned on her heel and power walked to the one section her brother would not follow her into.</p><p>“O-oi, where do you think you’re going?” He stammered.</p><p>“Lingerie,” Felicia ducked her head to hide her smirk, “Enter if you dare,”</p><p>He did not dare.</p><p>Felicia had already expected that. There were several exits from the lingerie store, and Deus wouldn’t be bothered to check each exit.</p><p>Now she could peacefully shop by herself.</p><p>Easy peasy.</p><p>“I knew you’d be here,”</p><p>Felicia was about two brain cells away from throwing the overpriced Gucci sneakers at her brother’s face.</p><p>“You and your weird obsession with shoes,” Deus tsked, “I knew I’d find you here. I saw you searching them up last night,”</p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do with your life,” Felicia stuck her tongue out, “You’ve never cared when I went shopping,”</p><p>Deus looked down at the pair of shoes in her hand, “Don’t you already have a pair of Gucci sneakers,”</p><p>“Yeah, so what?”</p><p>“They all look the same,” Deus stuffed his hands in his pant pockets noncommittally.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Felicia kidded, “These have spikes at the back,”</p><p>Deus leaned down to take a look at the price tag, “They’re $730,”</p><p>“And diamond-embedded,”</p><p>“No, they’re not,”</p><p>“Well, they can be,”</p><p>“We need to talk,”</p><p>“What do you think we’re doing right now?”</p><p>“No, I meant we need to <em>talk</em>,” Deus hissed, grasping Felicia’s wrist that had gone down to pick up another shoe.</p><p>“Let go,”</p><p>“Felicia, I’m serious,”</p><p>“<em>Let. Go.</em>”</p><p>Deus immediately dropped Felicia’s wrist as the younger girl’s coffee eyes darkened to dark chocolate. </p><p>Once he let go, Felicia took the opportunity to storm off, well aware of the attention the sibling duo were garnering as Deus took long strides to follow Felicia.</p><p>“Felicia!”</p><p>Felicia ignored her brother and maneuvered through the crowd that her 5’8” brother* would have trouble following her through.</p><p>“Felicia! Wait! I’m serious!”</p><p>Sure he was.</p><p>“It’s about dad,”</p><p>Felicia stopped dead in her tracks. Deus had to swerve around the dark-haired girl to avoid crashing into her back.</p><p>Internally, Felicia tried not to panic too much.</p><p>What? What about dad? Did something happen? Why didn’t he say anything yesterday after he visited?</p><p>“What’s happening?” Felicia asked coolly, as though this wasn’t the one sentence that sent her into a panicked frenzy.</p><p>“It’s about… the thing,” Deus stammered out, “You know… the thing,”</p><p>No, that cleared up literally nothing.</p><p>“What…” Felicia mocked her brother by mimicking his pauses, “<em>thing</em>,”</p><p>“The <em>cat</em> thing.” Deus’ youthful face turned sombre, “I heard that you were a cat person,”</p><p>The silence was deafening. Felicia didn’t move an inch, didn’t even blink.</p><p>
  <em> Cat person? </em>
</p><p>Was this her brother’s eloquent way of asking if she had been moonlighting as a thief?</p><p>“…As opposed to what? A dog person?”</p><p>The look on Deus’ face spoke volumes.</p><p>Felicia conceded, “How’d you find out?”</p><p>If possible, Deus’ raised eyebrow rose some more, almost reaching his hairline.</p><p>“You’re joking,” Deus scoffed, “You’re not exactly slick, Felicia; everyone in this goddamn family can read you like an open book. You were constantly angry for the past three years, and all of a sudden, you’re back to normal. I knew something was up when you actually got me a cup of water,”</p><p>…She hadn’t been <em>that</em> bad, had she?</p><p>“Also, you may be able to hide it from mum because she works late, but you can’t seriously think I’d be asleep at eleven,”</p><p>Felicia dared to avert her gaze and rub the back of her neck.</p><p>“You aren’t surprised?” Felicia asked when Deus had calmed down a bit from his rant.</p><p>“How can I be?” Deus laughed darkly, “Dad’s apparently been an international jewel thief, and I never knew, and now my sister’s running around town in a skin-tight catsuit robbing jewellery stores blind and flirting with Spider-Man, I don’t know about you, that both of those are pretty on-brand for you guys,”</p><p>Felicia blinked at her brother’s bitter rant, “Thanks?”</p><p>“That clearly wasn’t a compliment,”</p><p>“I didn’t exactly take it as one,” Felicia muttered under her breath.</p><p>The two siblings stood in place as the rest of the crowd moved around them, reminding the brother-sister duo that they probably shouldn’t be having that particular conversation in the middle of a Bloomingdale’s.</p><p>“Are you going to tell mum?” Felicia asked cautiously as the two reached Deus’ car, a 2023 Bugatti Chiron and literally Deus’ pride and joy.</p><p>“Please Licia,” Deus gave a short bark of laughter as he started the engine, “We’re not children, I’m not going to tattle on you, mum doesn’t need to know what her first-born is up to,”</p><p>“You make it sound bad,”</p><p>“Her husband <em>just </em>got arrested for being a thief. How do you think the woman would react if she found out her own flesh and blood does the same? I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not give our mother an aneurysm,”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Felicia shrugged, settling into the car seat. </p><p>The drive back home was mostly silent, but not uncomfortably so.</p><p>Felicia trusted Deus. Not because he was her brother (in fact, that made him a little less trustworthy) but because Felicia couldn’t afford to not trust him.</p><p>He was a genius, maybe not as much as Tony Stark once was, but the man had an enormous brain, and Felicia knew that the day he figured out her little secret was a matter of when not if.</p><p>Sure, Felicia hadn’t predicted <em>this</em>, but it was better than the other possible outcomes Felicia had predicted.</p><p>When they got home, Felicia recalled the conversation they had at Bloomingdale’s before, stopping at one particular sentence Deus had spewed out during his rant.</p><p>Frozen and disbelieving, Felicia threw open the door of her bedroom, crossed the hallway, kicked open Deus’ door and asked with a terrible mix of horror and disgust bubbling in her stomach:</p><p>“What did you mean when you said I was flirting with Spider-Man?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*5'8" should be 172cm but I'm not American</p><p>*gasps* what is this? could it be... plot?</p><p>lmao YES! We're getting somewhere 🥳</p><p>We get a lil more of Peter's POV this chapter; gotta know what our best boi is up to amirite? RIP Peter's homework, you've suffered greatly along with your owner. </p><p>Also, idk how America works and do I get the currency? absolutely not.</p><p>Oh gotta explain the Johnny Storm cameo. Soooooooo, in the comics, I'm pretty sure that Johnny had a crush on Felicia or smth but he didn't want to date his friend's (Peter's) ex and Felicia actually says in the comics that he's a nice guy and that she sees the attraction but he's not her type. But I love, love, love their dynamic and I think this interaction will be so much funnier when they meet again later on (but I'm not gonna spoil that 😉)</p><p>(Felicia dealing with her past crushes is actually a fucking mood.)</p><p>Deus knowssssssss. He knowssssss. He's probably known for a long time but he knowssssss.</p><p>Deus, stop shipping your sister with Spider-Man, it's going to cause trouble in the future (ｏ ‵-′)ノ”(ノ﹏&lt;。)</p><p>P.S. here's a legit conversation I had with a friend of mine about this chapter:</p><p>Her: Felicia, my babe, my honey. go get some actual therapy pls<br/>Me: I'm the author and I say no<br/>Her: Shut up, she's gonna make her family broke at this rate</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 22, 2024 - Room 228</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Cat and Spider-Man, thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan blinked up at her friend in surprise; for once, Felicia didn’t look perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her long black hair was tangled, her cheeks flushed pink with exhaustion, and she was dressed in a </span>
  <a href="https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/771030398697845724/">
    <span>simple white graphic tee and an a-line mini denim skirt</span>
  </a>
  <span>, an outfit that looked like something Gwen would wear except she had a pair of black booties from Louboutin from the look of the red soles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what?” was all the Chinese-American girl could reply with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black Cat and Spider-Man,” Felicia repeated slower, “Any thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan didn’t think much about the cat burglar and the spider-themed superhero. She had little to no interest in that sort of thing, but Suzan took time formulating her honest opinion when Felicia posed the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would make a hot couple,” Suzan commented without thinking too much about it, “Enemies to lovers,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowburn, 500K,” Felicia finished the rest of the meme halfheartedly, “But really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about Spider-Man, but Black Cat’s been pretty flirty around him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked like she desperately wanted to say something before her expression morphed into one of confusion, “Wait, how do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan was also confused, “You’re talking about the November 15 footage, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You watched that?” Felicia giggled, “I thought you weren’t interested in that sort of thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Suzan thought, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s because seven different people forwarded the video over to me, I got curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it… Felicia didn’t forward the video to her, which was strange because even Flash did, and he was Spider-Man’s biggest fan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend of mine from L.A. said Black Cat was hot and asked me what her relationship was with Spider-Man,” Felicia answered with a short laugh, “He insisted that they had somethin’ going on, and then I started asking around for everyone else’s opinion, they all agree, those two are definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said ‘something’ like she wanted to throw herself off the school roof, which undermined the rest of the otherwise flawless explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan thought back to the times she caught the taller girl doodling spiders on her papers' margins when her mind was preoccupied and immediately understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicia Hardy had a crush on Spider-Man!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Felicia Hardy! Spider-Man!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan heard from Ned that they had an encounter where she saved his life (or something like that, Suzan wasn’t really paying attention to Ned’s rambling). Maybe that’s when she started crushing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan thought back to her encounters with Queens’ neighbourhood superhero and tried not to judge Felicia’s taste in men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad jokes? Subpar fighting skills? Rambunctious swinging through the city?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t judge,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Suzan told herself, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You had a crush on Justin Beiber,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah… dark times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But more importantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Suzan thought, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s Spider-Man’s opinion of Felicia?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she really did save his life back in summer break, then he would probably view Felicia through rose-coloured lenses… right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he should already be in love with her? How could he not? She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felicia fucking Hardy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Why are you looking at me like that?” Felicia stammered out, staring at Suzan in both confusion and discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan recalled the skin-tight black catsuit that the silver-haired thief wore and then recalled Felicia’s pastel-toned wardrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Maybe Spider-Man had a thing for bad girls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should start wearing more black,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s eyes conveyed nothing more than confusion and panic, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, forget it. Suzan figured it’d be better to focus on a way to get Spider-Man to meet Felicia again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan Yang was going to wing-woman the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spider-Man was going to be stupidly in love by the end of the month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a Suzan Yang guarantee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Besides, Felicia in black was never going to work.)</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>November 29, 2024 - Rooftops of Midtown</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had jinxed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been too reckless. Too arrogant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’d only been a week</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ The black-clad girl swore loudly in her head, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You motherfucking idiot,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Spider’s fault. She so desperately wanted to blame it all on Spider-Man and her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so thrown out of the loop that she needed an out. And the only out she knew of was stealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So without thinking, Felicia had slid on the skin-tight catsuit and slinked around the shadows, watching for anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had no idea why the thought of her having a crush on Spider-Man shook her so much. It wasn’t untold. She had had a crush on superheroes before (Human Torch, need I say more?), but why was having a crush on Spider-Man such a frightening concept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on Spider-Man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gah, the cool November air didn’t help much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combination of the confusing thoughts, cold weather and overall frustration led Felicia to this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being chased across rooftops by both the NYPD and Spider-Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Felicia grounded her teeth together as she took a calculated jump down an office building, effectively deterring the red and blue superhero, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span> freeze when you saw him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> supposed to be the one who freezes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP!” A deep male voice bellowed, “WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The competitive nature alight in Felicia’s chest scoffed. Surrounded her ass, not even Spider-Man was that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Spider-Man…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where’d the web-slinger run off to? Wasn’t he right behind her—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking much, Felicia jumped, grabbing onto the railing of a fire exit and pulling herself up effortlessly, dodging the white web Spider-Man had fired at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I dodged.” Felicia tried to calm her throbbing heart, “Wouldn’t want that to get in my hair,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eye-pieces of Spider-Man’s suit narrowed, making Felicia shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the closest I’ve gotten to catching you,” Spider-Man made light conversation, “Didn’t think you would travel in the air like me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia thought back to the last heist where she encountered him; the goldsmith heist, and grinned, “It really has been a while,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, November 15 was really a while, wasn’t it,” Spider-Man began to loosen up a little, not too much but enough for Felicia to notice, “This just seems not like you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow, “You think you know me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you enough,” Spider-Man admitted, “You usually plan so meticulously; what’s today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s today?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Felicia let out a bark of laughter in her head, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Today was me trying to get away from </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh not much,” Felicia shrugged, nonchalantly, “Just felt like getting some air,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it’s time luck turned on you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, honey, you don’t even know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” Felicia grinned, “You know what they say about black cats, doncha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the fire exit railing, Felicia swung and kicked Spider-Man square in the face and used him as a human springboard to re-emerge onto the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat burglar couldn’t help but laugh out loud. As she heard the blaring police sirens and the whirring of helicopter blades, her phone started ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious as a cat, Felicia pulled the phone out from her suit and stared at the caller ID while running across the rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, unmistakably, was the caller ID of Sheryl Johnson; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sherry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia accepted the phone call without a second thought, the audio connecting to the earpiece Felicia had secured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Felicia asked, seeking temporary refuge behind a chimney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s eyebrows furrowed, “Hello? Sherry? You there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You picked up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chinese-Korean girl started at the sound of her friend’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hoarse and raw, and it managed to crack in the three-word sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt about it, Sheryl Johnson had been crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Felicia replied, worried, “Sheryl, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mum.” Both girls ignored the voice crack, “My mum di- died,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice crack was very prominent in the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia subconsciously sucked in a deep breath, “Oh my god, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m f-fine,” Sheryl’s sobs filled Felicia with the urge to fly back to L.A. and comfort her, “She wasn’t a very good mother to begin with,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Felicia bit her lip, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She was your mother. I know you love her more than you let on,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia listened patiently as Sheryl messily recounted what her life had been like after Felicia left; her mother had returned to her alcohol dependence, her father and Angela (her father’s girlfriend) had gotten engaged, much to Sheryl’s dislike and her grandfather had fallen dangerously ill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just too much for Sheryl to handle in the span of five months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s worse.” Sheryl had mostly calmed down and was mainly angrily ranting now, “Angela is telling my dad that I’m an adult now and that I should move out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck,” Felicia felt indignant on Sheryl’s behalf, “Is that bitch insane? What’d your father say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Sheryl demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A horrible thought entered Felicia’s mind, “Don’t tell me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE FUCKING AGREED!” Sheryl roared with anger, “I’m getting kicked out after the wedding. Where the fuck am I supposed to go? My mother hung herself, and my grandpa is bedridden from old age! That fucking gold-digger, she keeps ruining my life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia shared Sheryl’s sentiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sheryl began another infuriated rant, a disgruntled Spider-Man landed in front of Felicia with his arms crossed and narrowed bug eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Felicia cared more about comforting Sheryl than getting arrested, so she merely placed an index finger to her red-stained lips and pointed to her in-ear with the other hand, mouthing: “Not now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’ll get caught if I fucking murdered her?!” Sheryl shrieked, making Felicia wince a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Felicia replied bluntly, keeping her eyes focused onto Spider-Man’s, “You would get caught, and then you’d spend the rest of your life behind bars because of your father,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Sheryl stressed, “Aren’t you supposed to be my ride-or-die? What kinda bullshit support is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Felicia parroted mockingly, which made Spider-Man’s eyes widen a bit, “I can’t support a plan that’ll ruin your life more than the gold-digging slut could ever,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Sheryl whined, “But seriously, what am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were living with your mum, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if you suggest I continue living in the apartment my mother fucking suicided in, I will fly to New York and throttle you to death,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would I have suggested that?” Felicia scoffed, watching as Spider-Man sat twiddling his thumbs opposite her, looking strangely innocent, “You’re still 17, so they’re going to force you to live with a guardian,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKA my scum father,” Sheryl moaned, “Get me out of this situation, Leesh, I’m literally dying,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay at my old place,” Felicia sped when she picked up on police movement, “You know the passcode, right? I’ll text the staff to let them know, take your time, I’m old enough to be a guardian for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, hon.” Sheryl was very clearly touched, “Thank you so much,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m your ride-or-die bitch, I know I know.” Felicia gave a short laugh, “Listen, I gotta run. I’ll call you later on, don’t forget to eat proper food before you gorge yourself on gourmet ice cream, drink lots of water because you cried a lot, and curse out your horrible family as much as you want,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, bye—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hung up before she could hear the rest of Sheryl’s parting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he saw Felicia hang up, Spider-Man jumped straight into it: “Who was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia sighed, mentally and emotionally exhausted, “Sorry about that, that was a friend of mine. She’s going through something right now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overheard something about a scum father and a gold digger,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Right, superhearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s eyes narrowed, and her mouth formed a straight line as she thought of a way to divert his prying into her personal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her mother killed herself recently,” Felicia opted for the truth hesitantly, sometimes the truth was the best lie, “And her father’s getting married to someone who was born in the same year as her, only she didn’t blip, and the gold-digging bitch wants to kick my friend out of her home… and is succeeding,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spider-Man suddenly looked like he preferred not to know but still curiously pried, “Is that why you offered your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Felicia nodded, “She’s one of my best friends; I would kill for her if she really needed it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not that bad a person,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia raised an eyebrow, “Did you ever doubt that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone in her pocket vibrated against her, something that Spider-Man noticed and pointedly stared at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was awkward since her phone was flat against her right thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Felicia pulled her phone out, “It’s from her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sherry</b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i can’t believe you hung up on me, rude!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sherry</b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>thanks for all of that, i really needed it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sherry</b>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>take care of yourself as well!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia smiled fondly at the messages before she was overcome with the oddest feeling ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something telling her to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOOK OUT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>November 29, 2024 - Suzan Yang’s Apartment</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since its initiation but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Operation: FH x SM</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Don’t judge the operation's name, it was literally impossible to think of a ship name for the two.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> help that no one in this area could get any bloody sleep because at least half of the NYPD </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus Spider-Man</span>
  </em>
  <span> was chasing Black Cat around the city in a rather humorous adaptation of a cat and mouse chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the cat was the mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How ironic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, police had gone door-to-door to every building in the area just to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>educate</span>
  </em>
  <span> civilians about what to do if they ever came in contact with the thief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Suzan didn’t know which was funnier; the fact that the police used valuable resources to inform the public of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thief</span>
  </em>
  <span> or the implication that said thief was stupid enough to come in contact with civilians willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…She’s a thief, not a robber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a difference as Felicia had so nicely educated Flash on Wednesday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, it was a Friday night, and Suzan was more invested in what was literally a crack ship between her neighbourhood superhero and her best friend…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of her best friend, Suzan wondered if Felicia was free; the last text she sent was an hour ago and simply read:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Felicia</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t worry, all i need is some air</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia had pitifully left Suzan’s worried reply on delivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Suzan thought as she texted the taller girl, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you ok now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan watched the wide blue text bubble get sent out and waited for a moment, then another, then another before deciding that texting Felicia was the worst guessing game ever because she may be the only teenager who could last a week without her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So how was Suzan supposed to know if Felicia ignored her, if she had been kidnapped, or if she just forgot her phone at home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like she said: worst guessing game ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Suzan sent text after text to Felicia, evidently spamming her friend with useless texts that read random brain vomit like:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think Peter does in his spare time? he’s like never free</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>or</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do u think cats like hotdogs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>or</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the pigeon outside my window brought home a burger wrapper</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan was so entertained by sending Felicia texts. She didn’t even notice that the police sirens grew louder and louder, coming closer to her area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was one thing Suzan noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, unmistakable bang followed by a high cry of pain that echoed louder than the police sirens, enshrouding New York City with a horrible silence for around a millisecond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan’s head shot up; a horrible nauseous feeling turned in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had been shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan was no stranger to gun violence; she was American, after all. She had seen the news of horrible murders around the city and school shootings that have never come within a mile radius of her, and she’s seen American media but to hear a gunshot with her own two ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not two seconds later, Felicia’s contact id flashed across Suzan’s phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mindlessly, Suzan accepted the call: “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your folks still out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan started at the strained sound of Felicia’s voice as though she was in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, wha—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll drop by soon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felicia? What—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hung up quickly, leaving Suzan with the patterned beeping of the ended call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a heavy body on hard metal clanged from outside Suzan’s window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had crashed onto Suzan’s emergency exit stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, Suzan grabbed her grandma’s precious mop and fashioned it as a weapon, slowly approaching the locked window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there was no movement, Suzan carefully unlocked the window and heaved it open, peering down at the stair landing floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a woman dressed head to toe in sleek black collapsed on the landing, long platinum hair sprawled around her like a halo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black Cat was passed out right outside her apartment!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the butt of the mop, Suzan poked Black Cat’s cheek to flip her over onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan couldn’t help but try and sneak a peek at the face of the infamous cat burglar terrorising the NYPD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was clearly East Asian with fair milky skin and dark brows and lashes underneath the black domino mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something about her face that made it look like it belonged in ancient China. Elegant red-painted lips, incredibly flawless, pale skin and long, black lashes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that face. She knew it insanely well. It was the face she saw every day at school, the face she had made so many snarky comments to, the face of the person she had sent a barrage of texts to not five minutes ago and the face of the person who Suzan had just gotten off the phone with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Felicia?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I deal with problems about as well as Felicia does; terribly.</p><p>Remember Sheryl guys? If you thought Felicia's life was shitty then imagine how Sheryl's been the past six months.</p><p>I would kill to have Suzan as a best friend, the only downside is that she would latch onto the first prospect of her bff having a crush. I would also *hate* to have Felicia as a best friend because if my friend leaves me on read I may have to throw hands. </p><p>I see we're continuing a trend of plot progressing chapters, but this trend may end in two weeks because kiddos, I officially have writer's block.</p><p>I'm usually four or five chapters ahead in terms of writing and, children, as of today (31/03/21) I am *one* chapter ahead.</p><p>I've been stuck on chapter 14 for the past two months.</p><p>(also, feel free to comment on any of the chapters I really love hearing ppl's opinions owo)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 30, 2024 - Outside Nelson and Murdock, Hell’s Kitchen</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia Hardy was in unspeakable pain. Literally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hadn’t spoken for the past 15 hours because she risked reopening the bullet wound on her abdomen if she did. But she still hauled her ass over to Nelson and Murdock, the renowned law firm somewhere in the heart of Hell’s Kitchen, purely fueled by anger and betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used her left side to push open the heavy doors and, with the remaining shreds of common decency she possessed when fueled with rage, stopped at the reception before storming through the firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome to Nelson and Murdock. Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist was a young, blonde woman who looked like she was only a few years older than Felicia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Murdock,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an appointment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m afraid he can’t see you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia didn’t have time for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painfully, Felicia pulled out her phone and typed in the words she otherwise would’ve said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell Murdock that Hardy’s here to see him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist didn’t look amused, “I’m sorry, miss, but if you don’t have an appointment, you can’t see him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, for the love of—’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Felicia thought furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll understand if you tell him I’m here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s non-negotiable,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More furious typing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hands are tied, miss,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’ fingers were starting to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, why don’t you make an appointment and come back at a later time, m’kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at the receptionist until the blonde woman finally caved and called for Murdock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What a fucking bitch,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Felicia scowled, flipping the blonde off, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I could’ve gone in like an hour ago,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia would’ve liked to make a flamboyant entrance, maybe kicked open the door and stormed in, but even talking felt absolutely painful, so she settled for weakly knocking on the wooden door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pathetic. That wasn’t even a knock; that was a tap at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Well, Felicia supposed that Murdock could hear with his heightened hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” Murdock asked before noticing the white bandage stuck to her cheek, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got shot at,” Felicia hissed, her voice a little hoarse from not using it for a while, “Which was rather rude,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan’s basic first-aid had fortunately lasted until she got back home, and then Felicia had to guide a frantic Deus step by step on how to perform first-aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who shot you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police,” Felicia answered shortly because her stomach wound felt like it was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Felicia snapped, “I want to know what your deal is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Felicia mocked, spite overwhelming her pain, “My fault for trusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, explain this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To punctuate her point, Felicia slapped a perfectly organized folder down onto Murdock’s desk with a resounding bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, exactly, is ‘this’?” Murdock sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oops, she had forgotten he was blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every news article I could find praising you as though the sun shone out of your ass,” Felicia hissed, “Such outstanding morals, I’m sure, you told a teenage girl to lie on the stand. We wouldn’t want something like that getting out to the public,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock scowled, “I’m helping you. Why are you blackmailing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia raised an eyebrow, “You consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> blackmailing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get to the point,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get it. She really didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthew Murdock wouldn’t have even considered defending a guilty man for all the money in the world from what she read. Still, here he was, not only actively working to keep a criminal out of jail but also helping with a teenage girl's criminal activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t seem fishy to anyone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthew Murdock was supposedly a person who would rather be humiliated publicly than go against his personal morals. Yet, here he stood, talking to a girl who was shot by police for trying to steal a bunch of jewellery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Murdock, where do you stand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping my dad, Mr Moral Public Servant?” Felicia bit out, “What’s in it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock looked hopelessly lost for a moment before taking a seat and rubbing his temples, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what this is all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee wiz, Mr Lawyer.” Felicia sat in the opposite seat, “What else could I be here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I didn’t do it for nothing bad,” Murdock defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your firm works for the ‘common people’,” Felicia snapped, “And you are infamous for only defending innocent people. You know my father is guilty. Why are you helping him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone pulled in a favour,” Murdock deflected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia was about three brain cells away from reaching over the table and throttling a disabled man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Felicia demanded calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a liberty to s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia flicked open her tail comb and held the metallic tool under the grown man’s chin pressing against the top of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—ay,” Murdock finished, “Where’d you get the knife from,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a female between the age of fifteen and twenty-one; it’s socially acceptable for me to bear weapons towards scummy men” Felicia smiled, “Also, it’s not a knife, now tell me who called in a favour,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murdock scowled, “A mutual friend of ours,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Felicia’s lips quirked into a sarcastic grin, “We have mutual friends now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-Man,” Murdock replied shortly, “It was Spider-Man,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia clicked her tongue but lowered the comb and pushed it back into the pocket of her black jeans, “Spider-Man? I’m not exactly friends with him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was adamant about helping you out,” Murdock sighed, rubbing his neck, “I didn’t think you’d react like this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my father know why you’re helping him out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, the Spider’s visited your dad as well,” Murdock drawled, “When did you get on such good terms with Spider-Man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may have something to do with me saving his life,” Felicia answered dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go to the hospital,” Murdock advised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding out onto my carpet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked down and, sure enough, saw that her wound had reopened, and she was currently dropping bright red blood onto Murdock’s fluffy, white carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay for that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it from Macy’s,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have money that small,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, kid, let’s get you to a hospital,”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 2, 2024 - Midtown Gymnasium</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>stop ignoring me, i see u on ur phone!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia stared at Suzan’s text for a while before sliding her phone into her bag and walking out of the changing room emotionlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew a conversation like that would emerge eventually, especially with someone as headstrong and no-nonsensical as Suzan, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>man,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was she unprepared to cross that bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every third Monday, Midtown High required their senior students to partake in an hour of sport to tear them away from their screens and get some well-needed exercise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exercise was the last thing Felicia needed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Did you track her down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia stopped in her tracks, curiously tip-toeing towards the corner where she heard Ned’s concerned voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rustle of hair and a sigh, “No, nothing, I’ve gone to about every hospital in New York, and I got nothing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, scoop!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was 100%, without a doubt, absolutely Peter Parker’s voice and </span>
  <em>
    <span>man,</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he sound tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia pressed her back closer to the wall and craned her neck to listen better.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who could Peter Parker be looking for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she didn’t go to a hospital,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was shot, Ned,” Peter snapped, frustration evident in his voice, “If she didn’t go to a hospital, where the fuck would she have gone? I was there. <em>The</em> </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullet was still in her</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia’s eyes widened, and she had to force herself from making a noise of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, maybe she shouldn’t be listening in</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, relax,” Ned soothed, “Why do you care so much anyway, isn’t she just a—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a… just a what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, shhh,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damnit, Ned! Just a what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha—? Why are you shushing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaaaaaaand that was Felicia’s cue to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what dirty secret was Peter and Ned hiding? Those two were the perfect picture of genius goodie-two-shoes and, well… nerds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever the hell they're talking about could be anything between an innocent victim or a wanted serial killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>STOP!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help it! She was curious by nature, alright!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know the saying,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The rational part of Felicia’s brain pressured, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curiosity killed the cat!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ The reckless part of Felicia’s brain cackled, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But satisfaction brought it back</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We got our own things to think about.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, like how she was going to get out of both gym </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking to Suzan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seniors! On your feet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia groaned and pushed herself up to her feet, clutching her side painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she shouldn’t have confronted Murdock in such a horrible state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Murdock insisted on taking her to a hospital, Felicia managed to negotiate her way to an old friend of her father’s who did his best to properly treat the wound and advised her to not partake in any strenuous activities in the next few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, here she was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a treat for you all.” Oh, have you now? “It’s a fan favourite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t say it. Don’t say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dodgeball!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seriously! What is this guy’s deal with dodgeball? They’ve played dodgeball more often than any other game in the past half year!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia scowled and fought the urge just to turn heel and walk straight out of the gymnasium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all know the drill, teams, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please don’t make her do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia watched with a sense of dread, slowly settling into the pit of her stomach as Josh and Yasmin chose teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Felicia?” Josh chose hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Felicia gave a pained smile, “I’m good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh didn’t look all that surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't have a choice, Ms Hardy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t force me to play,” Felicia replied, crossing her arms across her chest indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Wilson looked a little put out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re suffering from a medical issue or you're dead, you have to participate,” He explained, “I don’t see a doctor’s note, and you’re alive and kicking in front of me, so you’re participating,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah? Well, tell the fucking hole in her abdomen that because it’s telling her that she shouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about playing dodgeball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia just stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t make the rules Ms Hardy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>rules,” Felicia rolled her eyes, “I’m asking you to turn a blind eye casually,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you—? Do you even see me as a teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia shrugged unapologetically, “No, not really,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Wilson looked more exhausted than offended, “You know what? Just- just go- just go sit on the side, and then I’ll see you at lunch detention,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia perked up, “Great. I had nothing better to do with my lunch break anyways,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coach Wilson sighed, “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone raised their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kenneth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit out as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 2, 2024 - Detention</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Having lunch detention meant that Felicia could avoid Suzan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was also very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, huh?” Felicia asked Gwen, who was awfully quiet in the back corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gwen sighed, burying her face into her arms, “Me too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen scowled, “Apparently, having an intelligent debate with your biology teacher can go too far, especially when you’ve always thought your teacher was a dumb bitch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia stared at the blonde-haired girl, “You didn’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen shrunk in embarrassment, “I did,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called Mr Miller a dumb bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Gwendolyne Stacy, I have newfound respect for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t,” Gwen groaned, “He threatened to call my dad as well, and I don’t exactly know how I’m going to explain to my dad how I called my biology teacher a dumb bitch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia thought back to how she saw Captain George Stacy crack a joke on the job or be a really chill person in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think your dad would care,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Gwen asked with a tilt of her head, “You’ve met my dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Felicia answered easily, “I’ve seen him around. He’s really loud,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen winced, “Yeah, he is; try living with him. It’s a fucking nightmare,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, detention people,” Coach Wilson 'enthusiastically’ greeted everyone, “Some of you know the drill, watch the Captain America video and then do whatever the hell you want,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia groaned, “Why do we even have to watch the Cap vids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you care?” Coach Wilson asked, “I’ve watched these videos </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single</span>
  </em>
  <span> day for the past twenty years; I should be complaining about them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you look Captain America in the eye and tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you hate his videos,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia turned in her chair to flatly look the frozen picture of Captain America in the eye, “Captain America, I hate your videos,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the one about bullying,” Gwen giggled, “He gets really into it about halfway in,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used to have that, but the tape broke a couple of years ago,” Coach Wilson explained, “Y’know, before the Blip,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Felicia replied dryly, “I went to an all-girls Catholic school, there was no way they would show videos of ‘American Golden Boy’ Steve Rogers lest our ‘uncontrollable teenage hormones’ go batshit crazy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, mind your language. We are still on school grounds.” Felicia rolled her eyes, “Secondly, just watch the damn video and then do whatever the hell you want,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Felicia resigned, “But I will hate every second of it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Felicia’s going to be completely honest, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Captain America videos. Absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could you not love them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia hadn’t realised she had dozed off until she heard the obnoxious clearing of the throat in the almost exact likeness of her mother. A heavy feeling of dread thudded like lead in the pit of Felicia’s stomach, and the Chinese-Korean girl instinctively buried her head deeper into her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. You. Dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The temperature of the classroom dropped dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia made a last-ditch effort to salvage her life by pretending to wake up and smile, supposedly still in a sleepy daze at the infuriated teenager in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Suzan,” Felicia exclaimed in ‘surprise’, “Why are you here? Is detention over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell,” Suzan tsked, “Would it kill you to answer your phone once in a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Felicia blinked blearily, pulling her phone out of her skirt pocket, “Oh, uh, sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Suzan stressed, “Doesn’t cut it. I’m serious, Felicia, we need to talk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Felicia rolled her eyes, “Can we not talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that statement, Felicia looked over at Gwen pointedly, who was trying her hardest to look like she wasn’t eavesdropping on her two classmates by returning to her sketchbook with a bit of an unnatural pink tinge to her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Suzan huffed, folding her arms across her chest, “But you are telling me everything next period,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust you,” Suzan sighed, exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… probably wise of you,” Felicia admitted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan still looked unconvinced but huffed in frustration and made her way out of the detention room, calling out, “See you in ClinMed after lunch,” before leaving Felicia’s line of sight completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment or two, the ear-piercing sound of a metal chair scraping on… whatever the public school floor was made of filled the room as Gwen not-so-subtly sidled up to Felicia and continued to look ‘indifferent’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it, blondie,” Felicia sighed before Gwen could even open her mouth to speak, “It’s something way beyond you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I- I wasn’t going to ask about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gwen giggled unconvincingly, “Um, I was, uh, I was going to ask you if you have any idea what to do for the English homework,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia looked over at the flustered blonde in amusement, “You know I’m not in your English class, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do AP English.” Felicia almost laughed out loud, “Nice try, Gwen,”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 2, 2024 - Outside Detention</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out, Suzan either didn’t trust Felicia very much, or she was impatient to know the details of what happened last Friday because she was waiting outside the classroom door with the same scowl as when she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat?” Felicia nodded, “Good, let’s talk,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia blinked, “R-right now? Out in the open? People could—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of your excuses,” Suzan fumed, “I want to know what the hell last Friday night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia couldn’t help but tease her friend a little, “Oh my, if you put it that way, people will get the wrong idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzan looked less than amused, “Let them, you’ve put this off far too long. Do you know how worried I was after you left? I couldn’t sleep that night because I was scared you might have given up halfway and ended up dead in a ditch! I was so anxious the whole of Saturday because ‘what if the news announced that Black Cat was found dead in a sewer?’ Do you understand how guilty I was that I didn’t drive you to the nearest hospital?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” Felicia’s voice was a little higher than she anticipated, “You nag more than my mum,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can still joke after that?” Suzan laughed darkly, “Let me tell you, when I saw you </span>
  <em>
    <span>waltz</span>
  </em>
  <span> into homeroom this morning, the urge to tell everyone in the class you were the Black Cat was so—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Black Cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if time had been paused, Suzan’s eyes widened, and she slapped a hand on her mouth silently. Similarly, Felicia had frozen, eyes darting from Suzan to Gwen to the floor in rapid-fire motion and gears turning at max speed in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umh,” Felicia scratched her cheek with a sheepish laugh, “It’s kind of embarrassing, but I played a prank on Suzan last Friday night, and she’s still mad at me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that gotta do with Black Cat?” Gwen asked, clearly not buying the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dressed as Black Cat and scared Suzan while she was at home, she freaked out and hit me on the head with a broom, she’s guilty because she thought she gave me a concussion and was scared I might’ve been mistaken for the real Black Cat and gotten arrested or something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Suzan quickly agreed, her voice suspiciously higher than normal, “That’s what happened. You don’t seriously believe that Felicia could be the Black Cat, right,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen’s eyebrow raised even more, “Really, Suzan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia sighed and rubbed her temple, “See, if you didn’t pipe in, it would’ve been so much more convincing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that my only sin is that I can’t lie like you,” Suzan snapped, “Gwen knows, what do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We,” Felicia repeated incredulously with a bark of laughter, “There is no ‘we’ right now, Suzan,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia didn’t know if Suzan wanted to cry or slap her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone else knows or confronts me about this,” Felicia hissed, emotionless, “I will know whose lives I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to ‘ruin’ my life,” Suzan snapped, folding her arms across her chest defensively, “I’m not going to tell anyone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> does Gwen know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my fault, and you know it,” Suzan groaned in frustration, “Felicia, if you didn’t trust me, then why did you call me that night? Why was I the first person you asked for help from when you got shot? You can trust me, I swear,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia wanted to argue; she really, really wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who said she trusted Suzan that much? Trusting her with her alter ego was completely different from trusting her with literally anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admit it,” Suzan’s eyes were steeled with sincerity, “You trust me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, I know I'm a week late but in my defence, I forgot.</p><p>There should be a chapter up next week and we can all forget this little hiccup never happened :)</p><p>idk what this chapter is... i spent way too long figuring out how to write this and it's still horrible.</p><p>please hold on because I promise it's going to get good soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let's just pretend this isn't three days late</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>December 2, 2024 - Outside Detention</b>
</p><p>Gwen wasn’t exactly sure what she was witnessing.</p><p>First of all, she was actually half-joking when she accused Felicia of being the Black Cat, but now apparently, she had hit the nail on the head.</p><p>Uh… oops?</p><p>Second of all, even though Gwen’s father was the captain of a police precinct, Gwen’s family essentially had no power whatsoever so if Felicia decided to go through with her threat of ruining Gwen’s life, she would just have to suck up and accept it.</p><p>She’ll have to admit… not ideal.</p><p>And <em> third of all </em>.</p><p>Gwen was pretty sure that she was the only one concerned that Felicia was actually <em> shot </em> and that Suzan was willing to become an accomplice to a criminal.</p><p>I mean, she expected this from Felicia but <em> Suzan </em>?</p><p>What the hell was Gwen supposed to do in a situation like this? She was aware of the whereabouts of a legit <em> criminal </em>.</p><p>“Remember, honey, if you see something, say something,” Her father had drilled into her from the tender age of <em> four </em>.</p><p><em> ‘Yeah, well, dad, </em> ’ Gwen panicked internally, ‘<em>I see</em> <em> something, but I don’t think I can say anything, </em>’</p><p>Gwen loved her father; she really, really did, but <em> goddamn </em> was he a buzzkill.</p><p>Her curfew was 7 pm. <em> 7 fucking pm </em> . It’s been 7 fucking pm since <em> middle school </em> . Parties? What a joke! Literally anything in a high-crime area? Nope, get your ass home <em> right now </em>.</p><p>Gwen was legally an adult now, she was a <em> senior, </em> and her dad still treated her like she was seven.</p><p>She would bet fifty bucks that the first thing George Stacy would say to her when she left for college would be: “Don’t attend those college parties,”</p><p>‘<em> Seriously </em> ,’ Gwen thought, bouncing her leg habitually, ‘ <em> What kind of life was she missing? </em>’</p><p>Ugh, she couldn’t concentrate.</p><p>“Gwen? You awake back there?”</p><p>“Uh, yes, sir,” Gwen replied, ducking from Mr Miller’s suspicious state.</p><p>Gwen kept her head down and started furiously catching up the notes she had missed when lost in thought and only looked up when she felt a soft poke on her arm.</p><p>“Hey,” Mindy Carmicheal, her lab partner, asked, “You ok? You seem a little out of it,”</p><p>Truthfully? She was <em> way </em> out of it, but it wasn’t like she could tell Mindy.</p><p>‘<em> Hey, you know Felicia Hardy from my homeroom? Well, apparently she’s a high-level cat burglar who is the reason my dad can’t get rest at 11 pm, </em>’</p><p>Fat chance.</p><p>“Gwen, Mindy,” Mr Miller called out again, pointing to a question on the whiteboard, “What did you two get for question seven?”</p><p>“Embryo,”</p><p>“Correct,”</p><p>Come to think of it, wasn’t it all Mr Miller’s fault?</p><p>If he weren’t such an ignorant <em> child, </em> Gwen wouldn’t have had to call him a dumb bitch, which would mean Gwen would never get detention, meaning she wouldn’t encounter Felicia and Suzan’s conversation, which means she wouldn’t have overheard the secret.</p><p>Fuck you, Mr Miller.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 2, 2024 - Outside Midtown High</b>
</p><p>Gwen had always thought she was decisive. </p><p>(And she was. She was <em> incredibly </em> decisive. It was one of her strengths.)</p><p>She had decided.</p><p>What had she decided?</p><p>Well, she, Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy, had decided that she loved her father but hated her reputation.</p><p>Back in Boston, she was known as the ‘Neighbourhood Betty’ while pretty Lucy Thomas was the ‘Neighbourhood Veronica’ and blatantly? Gwen fucking hated Betty.</p><p>She was ‘the sweetest thing’, ‘such a darling’ and ‘a very good girl’.</p><p>No one bothered asking her to stuff like parties. Her reputation at school was a stick-in-the-mud, teacher’s pet nerd, and she was so bored outta her mind that she started posting original minicomics on Instagram for the hell of it.</p><p>Isn’t it sad when the most you’ve rebelled is posting art on Instagram?</p><p>So yes, she loved her father, but she wanted her reputation <em> destroyed </em>.</p><p>So at 2:45 PM on the dot, Gwen shot out of her seat, rushing out the door first despite being seated at the back and making Mr Miller mutter a comment of ‘reminding him of Peter Parker with that speed.’</p><p>Speaking of Peter Parker, the blonde spotted the brunette having a civil conversation with Flash Thompson before almost crashing into </p><p>“Hey, Gwen, if you have time, maybe we could—”</p><p>“No time for your bullshit Brad,” Gwen snapped, ducking under his arm and making a beeline to the front gate.</p><p>Peter looked absolutely delighted at the lack of sugar-coating Gwen used this time around when rejecting Brad.</p><p>“What are you laughing at,” Flash asked, “You’re the one with a crush on Felicia ‘Impossible Standards’ Hardy,”</p><p>Peter shut up. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to spot Felicia and Suzan from the vantage point at the top of the stairs. For one, both Felicia and Suzan were very noticeable in a crowd despite having fairly common dark hair and both being below 5’6. Maybe it was because people subconsciously parted when either of them passed by.</p><p>Gwen had never run down stairs so fast.</p><p>By the time Gwen had reached the bottom of the stairs and gotten jostled around by some giants of people (she was 5’2 ok), Suzan had looked up from Felicia’s phone and spotted Gwen. The Chinese-American made a strange choking noise deep in her throat before clutching the sleeve of Felicia’s red sweater.</p><p>Felicia, who was still staring at her phone, looked up and towards Gwen, who felt a little sheepish.</p><p>Gwen saw Suzan hiss something frantically into Felicia’s ear, but the taller girl ignored her mercilessly.</p><p>“Hey, Gwen.” Felicia flashed the blonde a lazy smile, “What’s up,”</p><p>She was calm. Far too calm for someone whose secret criminal alter ego was accidentally exposed to their homeroom classmate.</p><p>In fact, so calm that it wasn’t for Suzan sweating bullets right next to her, Gwen would’ve believed she had previously been mistaken.</p><p>But with the way Suzan looked like she wanted to blurt out an excuse, Gwen was sure she wasn’t mistaken.</p><p>Felicia seemed like have noticed too, “Suzan, <em> seriously, </em> the next time I’m in a situation where I need to lie, I want you on the other side of the motherfucking <em> planet </em>,”</p><p>Suzan looked rather indignant, “Excuse you, Miss I-lie-like-breathing, I was raised with morals,”</p><p>Gwen ignored Suzan and squared herself up.</p><p>“If you’re keeping Suzan, you’re keeping me as well,”</p><p>Apparently, this wasn’t what Felicia was expecting. Still, other than the flash of surprise that flickered in her coffee brown eyes, the Chinese-Korean didn’t betray any other emotion on her face.</p><p>“Oh? Why should I?”</p><p>O-okay… Gwen had <em> not </em> expected that.</p><p>“Gwen.” Suzan sounded rather solemn, “This isn’t really something you need to worry about. Felicia trusts that you won’t spill the beans, so you really don’t need to—”</p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” Gwen was a little more irritated than she expected, “I want to help. I may not be that great in the field, but I do have a talent for tech, and I could totally hack into—!”</p><p>Felicia frantically slapped her hands over Gwen’s mouth, shutting the short blonde up.</p><p>“Ok, I get it,” Felicia sighed, “Keep it down though, I don’t want the whole school knowing,”</p><p>“So you’ll keep me?” Gwen asked, blinking up at the older girl.</p><p>“Fine,” Felicia surrendered, “I’m keeping you,”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 19, 2024 - Coney Island</b>
</p><p>“What are you doing over Christmas Break?”</p><p>Felicia had been curled into the fetal position staking out her next gig, teeth chattering from the New York weather when Suzan’s voice buzzed through her earpiece.</p><p>“My folks had plans to go Europe,” Felicia answered, eyes still watching the door to the jewellery store, “But I doubt that’s happening,”</p><p>Felicia could almost hear Suzan and Gwen give each other uncomfortable looks in the silence that flooded the line.</p><p>“Not because of my dad.” Felicia felt the need to clarify, “Well… maybe because of my dad. My brother’s swamped with work, and my mum made a breakthrough with one of her projects, so they’re gonna be holed up in their offices over the break,”</p><p>“I don’t really have plans though,” Felicia shrugged, “I might go somewhere warm, maybe back to Cali,”</p><p>“Winter’s not that bad this year,” Gwen commented, her bright voice filling the line, “It was a lot colder last year,”</p><p>“It’s not even snowing yet,” Suzan added.</p><p>Felicia scowled, not that the other two could see, “I was raised in California, I don’t do cold,”</p><p>“Christmas in New York is super pretty,” Gwen insisted, “We can celebrate it together,”</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Felicia replied flippantly, “It's not like I have anything better to do,”</p><p>Conversation over. Silence again. </p><p>Silence wasn’t bad; actually, silence was probably best.</p><p>Silence meant both sides of the team could work objectively, and it also meant Felicia could hear herself think.</p><p>“How long are you planning to stake out the place?” Suzan asked at around 12:40 PM.</p><p>“As long as it takes,” Felicia answered vaguely, “Why? What’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” Gwen piped up, “Just regular people in and out, but lunch ends in like five minutes, and we have class after, so you’ll be on your own,”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Felicia reassured, “I’ve been doing this whole crime thing solo for a while now. I’ll be a-okay with or without you guys,”</p><p>“Why <em> did </em> you decide to start casing in the middle of the day?” Suzan asked.</p><p>“This group of thugs are informally known as the ‘Daylight Gang’, stupid name, I know, but it’s because they make deals in broad daylight and it’s getting on my nerves,” Felicia explained, “Nobody can catch them, so I guess you can call this trying my luck,”</p><p>“And you’re sure they're hitting a little boutique on Coney Island?” Suzan didn’t sound so convinced.</p><p>“According to my sources!”</p><p>Her sources being a thoroughly frustrated Matthew Murdock, who they had recently hit. Apparently, Daredevil himself was close to dismantling the gang, but the member he managed to capture was quick in silencing himself before police could question him.</p><p>Honestly, when Felicia entered the small jewellery store herself (once again disguised as a student on a budget), she knew <em> exactly </em> why this place was a target.</p><p>The old couple who owned the place sold high-quality products for an extremely affordable price because their sources had lied to them.</p><p>When Felicia asked for their most valuable and expensive product, they had shown her, a high school student, a giant block of pure emerald.</p><p>Then she had asked for a more affordable option, and they whipped out something that made Felicia <em> choke </em>.</p><p>They were selling priceless blue diamonds as cheap crystals.</p><p><em> Blue diamonds. </em> Those babies were worth 200 grand for a single carat.</p><p>‘<em> Aiya, </em> ’ Felicia thought, feeling faint, ‘ <em> Just how much money were these poor people scammed out of? </em>’</p><p>But how had the owners been scammed? Sure, they were old, but they weren’t <em> dumb </em>.</p><p>Felicia could only come to one conclusion. The jewel suppliers and the Daylight Gang had to have been working together.</p><p>And that is why Felicia was hitting the place.</p><p>Any place she hit was instantly swarmed with police and jewellery appraisers meaning two things for this little shop.</p><p>One: the Daylight Gang didn’t have an opportunity to complete a deal, and two: the nice elderly couple could find out the true worth of their jewels.</p><p>All in all, a solid plan which Felicia could see no flaws in whatsoever.</p><p>Time to give herself a pat on the back.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>December 19, 2024 - Hardy Penthouse</b>
</p><p>The worst part about Walter Hardy getting arrested was that literally no one else in the family could cook.</p><p>Actually, that was a lie. Deus could make scrambled eggs, toast and instant noodles, and Felicia could follow almost any cooking recipe. Helen<em>  Cho </em> couldn’t cook.</p><p>But Deus had work until seven, and Helen came back at around nine on days she remembered she had children, so Felicia normally had from 2:45 PM until around 6 PM to do anything she wanted and then make dinner.</p><p>But today was different.</p><p>Today, Deus’ work ended when Felicia’s work ended.</p><p>Oh, you didn’t know Felicia worked?</p><p>It’s because she basically didn’t. She was the face and future of the Hardy Foundation, so her ‘job’ was to be used as a doll/model to promote whatever the fuck was going on at the company.</p><p>So she spent from 2 PM (her brother had humbly requested an early leave from school for her sorry ass) to 4:30 PM in front of a camera filming a video promoting the Hardy Foundation’s Christmas Livestream.</p><p>Which she would be hosting this year.</p><p>Because Deus had hosted the last four live streams.</p><p>What a pain.</p><p>Felicia slammed the saucepan onto the kitchen counter with a little more force than necessary as Deus rushed down the stairs, sloppily throwing a blazer on and stuffing on a pair of dress shoes.</p><p>“Where are <em> you </em> going?” Felicia asked as Deus fumbled for his house keys.</p><p>“Company called, I’m needed back,”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Felicia replied, shifting her attention to the contents of the fridge, “Should I still make dinner then?”</p><p>“Uhh.” Deus glanced at the clock, “Go ahead; I can heat it up if it's cold,”</p><p>Suddenly feeling the teensiest bit of pity for her younger (older?) brother, Felicia pulled out the turkey sandwich she had previously made and walked over to give it to Deus.</p><p>“Thanks,” Deus grabbed the sandwich in one hand and opened the door with the other.</p><p>Then he leaned forward to give Felicia a quick kiss on the top of her head, “Make something nice for dinner,”</p><p>And then he left.</p><p>Felicia stood in the doorway, frozen.</p><p>‘<em> Ok,’ </em> Felicia blinked, ‘ <em> That was new, </em>’</p><p>New but not disliked.</p><p>When Felicia and Deus were young, like elementary school young, Deus would, without fail, kiss Felicia on the cheek before going to school.</p><p>Every day until the Blip.</p><p>After the Blip, Felicia wasn’t sure whether it was because Deus was older now and felt like he had outgrown being affectionate or if there was just an unspeakable distance between the siblings.</p><p>It may have been strange for Deus, but Felicia can tell you it was a lot stranger for her.</p><p>Imagine blinking, not even waking up from a coma or anything, just <em> blinking, </em> and suddenly storefronts are different, people are different, your brother who was just behind you was gone.</p><p>And then you find out that you’ve been dead for five years and your younger brother is now that grown man next to your parents who both look older than you last saw them like half an hour ago.</p><p>Somehow, Felicia was glad it was the latter option.</p><p>Because that kiss on the head was only proof that the unspeakable distance between the two of them was slowly and steadily shrinking.</p><p>Felicia’s phone buzzed incessantly on the marble kitchen counter.</p><p>“What?” Felicia asked when she picked up the phone, “Did you forget something at home or—”</p><p>“Turn on the news,” </p><p>Curiously, Felicia wandered into the living room and turned on the tv, the image of a very familiar young man playing on the flatscreen tv.</p><p>“<em> Harry Osborn, son of the president of Oscorp, Norman Osborn, has returned to New York City after studying abroad in Britain for the past few years. The young Osborn was one of the many victims of the Blip back in 2018 and has— </em>”</p><p>“Shit,”</p><p>“You saw it?” Deus asked on the other side of the call, “We’re going to have to go over and greet him. Fuck’s sake, I don’t want to see Osborn Sr.”</p><p>“Name one person who actually likes Norman Osborn,”</p><p>“His wife—? Wait, shit, she’s dead,”</p><p>“Hmm,”</p><p>“Maybe Harry does,”</p><p>“Please,” Felicia scoffed, eyes trained on the tv screen, watching the footage of the young man being photographed at the airport, “Look at his face. I think he hates his father the most,”</p><p>“Either way, you know what this means, right?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>Yes, Felicia knew exactly what this meant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm suddenly reminded of why I post on Wednesdays.</p><p>This week, I forgot I had something on Wednesday and then my next time slot of today but I had something on this morning and then I had an emotional breakdown which is why you get this chapter now.</p><p>Enjoy it, I wrote it in four days so please mind the horrible quality of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>